Sálvame Ed Mystic Falls
by amparopozi
Summary: Espacio televisivo donde se narran las peripecias del corazón de los habitantes de Mystic Falls
1. Chapter 1

Espacio televisivo donde se narran las peripecias del corazón de los habitantes de Mystic Falls

Klaus: Bienvenidos a SALVAME Edición Vampirica... Hoy por fin conocemos la elección de Elena: ¡Stefan! Tras darse el lote con Damon y decir que este la consume, ella siguió en su tónica de "No sé lo que siento"

Carol: Si, si la propia Elena me lo contó de primera mano... Y que conste que yo ayudé mucho para que Elena se quedara con Stefan... No hay que quitarme mérito... ¡quiero una medalla!

Klaus: Para corroborar esta información hemos traído a dos testigos presenciales, el emo porrero y el boya humana (aplausos del público)

Carol: Bueno Jeremy, tú eres el que pilló Elena refregándose con Damon en el motel de Denver. Cuéntanos qué impresiones tuviste

Jeremy: Pues estaba yo tan tranquilo sobando, sabes? Ahí tan contento con mis visiones del other side, bah, realmente estaba hablando con Anna, mi ex fantasma, pq total, la bonifacia ya se ha buscao al recogío ese q vive con la madre así q...

Carol: Niñato inútil, tu vida no nos interesa, ve al grano

Jeremy: Vaya, sí q estamos tensos... (mirando a Klaus) ¿Qué pasa, q hoy no os habéis enrollado o qué? (La gente se ríe y Jeremy mira a la cámara sonriente haciendo la V con la mano) Bueno, lo q iba a decir, q sino luego no me pagáis y a ver cómo pago al camello que me está esperando fuera con una recortada... Total, q la mujer esta, Rose, se me apareció de la nada y me dijo q ya sabía dónde vivía quien la transformó, y al ver yo que estaba todo forever alone en el dormitorio me mosqueé. Salí afuera y me encontré todo el pastel, flipándolo q estaba, q pensé q me había vuelto a timar el q me pasa la farlopa, sabes? mi hermanita la siesa pegándose el lote con el tío q me mató, tócate los pies, manola. Me pegué unos cuántos golpes a la pared pa comprobar que no estaba soñando (se señala los chichones que tiene en la frente), pero resulta q cuando paré veía a 4 Petrova Damons dale q te pego, así q deduje q sería cierto. La llamé y vamos, por el jeto de él, estaba descolocadísimo, pero q le den, él me partió el cuello, no? pues eso. Y ahora os voy a dar un exclusiva y todo, pa que veáis. De camino a casa, se me vuelve a poner al lado la plasta de la rose, q la madre, no sabe aparecer en plan normal, no, tiene q soltar polvo de hadas o algo así la tía, y no se puede esnifar ni nada, q ya lo he intentado xDDDDDD, y me soltó ahí una parrafada de la q sólo recuerdo "stefan" y "puro", vamos, q a buenas horas me entero yo q mi ex-cuñao vende habanos, con la de pasta q me podría haber sacado en el tuto, me cagüen...

Klaus: Gracias por tu aportación, y q sepas q te la tengo jurada desde q descabezaste a mi híbrido Tony, ahora a ver con quién pongo celoso a Stefan... (le mira amenazante). Seguimos con nuestro siguiente invitado, Matt Donovan, q aún me sorprende que mi hermana no te haya matado

Matt: Eso es pq la encantó mi cazadora de los Timberwolves

Klaus: Y luego dicen que yo soy el rarito de la familia... tiene narices la cosa. Bueno, Matt, nos han dicho que tú tienes dos confesiones de la propia Elena en las que habla de ambos hermanos. ¿Podrías compartirlas y no tirarte el pisto como el Van Helsing de pacotilla q tienes al lado?

Jeremy: Al menos he tenido más novias q tú... pringao

Matt: Vamos a ver, está la de "Requiem por una compresa". Esa fue cuando la pseudo churri del profe Saltzman nos pilló gipiando en su casa y luego nos llevó a la pasma. Menos mal q la sheriff se portó, q pa eso yo le hice de espía en su momento...

Carol: Serás...!

Matt: Mira, creo q no estás en posición de abrir la boca pa criticar, todos sabemos que sigues envidiando a Elena pq se ha chascado a Stefan, reconócelo. Aunque por cómo habla de él, tampoco te has perdido mucho. Pues eso, q me empieza a decir esta chica q estar con el gominas le da seguridad y alas, ya me entiendes. Y lo de las alas no va relacionado con el RedBull. Todo eso porque no se iba a morir, una especie de pila duracell eterna o algo por el estilo. No sé, a mí me sonó extraño eso, como decía Papuchi "raro, raro, raro". Y luego le tocó a Damon. Me dice q fue así como de sopetón, pero yo no podría especificarte más pq como fui el último mono en enterarse de todo el tinglado este de seres sobrenaturales, no tengo ni flower.  
Tyler, que se encuentra en el público, se levanta y empieza a gritar "Yo lo sé, yo lo sé, yo lo sé", y rápidamente Carol llama a los de seguridad pa que se lo lleven a desparasitarle y a ponerle la vacuna antirábica.

Matt: Colega, eso te pasa por ser un gorrón y camelarte a toda mujer relacionada conmigo. Bueno, sigo. Elena esto de la canción de Sinatra, no que me la cantara, no, sino q relacionado con Damon y luego siguió con la de Kylie Minogue, la de... "la la la la, la la la la... ", no me acuerdo del título

Klaus: Can't get you out of my head. Fantástica estuvo en la gira de Fever... (mirando a su cámara) Te quiero, Kylie. Perdona, sigue

Matt: Nah, ya no me dijo más, y a mí eso me estaba ya dando en la napia muchas cosas, por eso le dije que una vez que te trancas de alguien, ya no te lo puedes sacar de la camocha. Y pensé q se había dado cuenta, pero ni de lejos, q luego, cuando la tengo q drogar pa q descanse pq el inútil de la compresa la deja hacer lo q le dé la gana, pues antes de q se sobara, aproveché la oportunidad de a ver si me enteraba de la elección de una puñetera vez, que me lo merezco como ex-novio, ¿no? (aplausos). Como estaba con la oreja puesta desde la habitación de al lado, deduje por la conversación que había tenido con Stefan, que se quedaba con él, y se lo dije. Entonces me empezó a contar una historia q a estas alturas de mi vida, no me interesa, y era eso de q él la salvó. Tenías que verme a mí aguantándome las ganas de gritar "puñetas, cuéntamelo ya, q tengo q irme a trabajar, pq yo trabajo, ¿recuerdas?", pero luego escuchándola, me quedé con una cara de tontolaba, q pa colgarme una cámara oculta de esas. Descubro q me cambió por un tío con el q ha estado por agradecimiento. Vamos, no tengo mierda en mi vida pa ahora enterarme de esto. Pero bueno, ya me he acostumbrado, todos están como una regadera a pesar de q se creen guays por eso de tener poderes... y lo mejor de todo es q el único q ha matado a un original soy yo. Volviendo al tema, ella me dijo q no era por eso, no claro, se cree q como a stefan le tanga, el resto somos iguales. Así q pa abreviar la pregunté que cuál era el problema, y me lo dijo claramente, q el problema era damon. Y a continuación todo eso q ha dicho la peliteñida de carol, pq sí, realmente es morena, aunque sus padres sean rubios. Elena me dijo q Damon la consumía y estuve por sacar el confeti y todo, pa celebrarlo, pero se quedó roque. Cuando salí del hospital, me enteré de que se había quedado con Stefan al final, y pensaréis q por qué no la he dicho nada o contado a él lo q ella me dijo. Muy sencillo, yo lo he pasado fatal y ninguno se ha dignado a preguntarme qué tal estoy. Stefan sólo me habló una vez pa que salieramos en plan doble cita, y el que acabó cobrando fui yo, q carol me machacó con sus fumadas de bipolar y elena nada más q me ha usado pa infringir la ley. Estoy harto y me voy a largar de este pueblo a otro donde ya tengan camarero en el restaurante de moda. Adiós (se levanta y se va del plató)

APLAUSO DURANTE 30 SEGUNDOS...

Klaus: Damos las gracias a nuestros invitados y como avance del programa de la semana que viene, tendremos en exclusiva a los mismísimos hermanos Salvatore, que nos contarán cómo está llevando Elena la transformación. Aquí os ponemos un adelanto. Dentro video.

Video (Stefan): Hace dos semanas que dejé morir a Elena en el puente Wickery. Ella me lo pidió y ya sabéis lo plastas que se ponen las mujeres cuando no consiguen lo que quieren... y pa colmo esta es una Petrova. Pero tengo que reconocer que la adaptación está saliendo muy bien y para que lo veáis, aquí tenéis a la interesada... (la cámara gira y Elena está con la cabeza metida dentro del congelador del sótano de la casa Salvatore) Elena, ¿qué haces? Venga, saluda a los telespectadores y luego te doy las 50 bolsas que te prometí esta mañana, ¿vale cariño?

Video (Elena): (sale del congelador con toda la boca manchada) Inútil, ¿ no te dije que me avisaras cuando Damon trajera las del 0 univiersal? Cada día me arrepiento más de haberte hecho caso, unineuronal defensora de julas, que sé que me estás viendo...

Video (Stefan): Pobrecita, perdonadla, es que no ha pasado buena noche

Video (Elena): Claro que no, ¿contigo quién la va a pasar? Y la maldita de la Katherine sin venir a llevárselo...

FIN DE VIDEO

Video (Damon): Hey, qué pasa chavales! Os preguntaréis por qué no me he cargado a mi brother por dejar morir a Elena, pero la verdad es que cuando me propuse hacerlo, me di cuenta de que la propia Elena ya lo hará por mí, wenísimas las collejas que le mete, le desplaza como 30 metros de una tacada jajajajaja, se nota que mi régimen alimenticio es el mejor, eh? Bueno, tengo que dejaros que me esperan las camareras del Bar Coyote. Esta semana soy el invitado de honor... (mira a la cámara seductoramente)

FIN DE VIDEO Y PUBLICIDAD DEL PROGRAMA


	2. Chapter 2

- Klaus: Buenas tardes, Sras. y Sres., también a los especimenes que nos siguen desde esas caravanas de mala muerte llenas de insectos y mugre de la década que le pidas. Igual que la semana pasada, nos encontramos aquí para comentar los últimos acontecimientos de la vida de nuestra 1ª Dama de Honor de Mystic Falls, Elena Gilbert. Los avances del programa anterior nos adelantaban el efecto que estaba teniendo para ella la conversión en colmillera.  
- Caroline: Puede que por lo que vimos, algunas personas crean que Elena se ha arrepentido de su decisión de quedarse con Stefan, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Yo personalmente hablé con ella y puedo asegurar con certeza que lo del otro día fue simplemente consecuencia del periodo de adaptación a esta nueva condición, que como todos sabemos, en ocasiones puede ser bastante duro.  
(Bonnie, entre el público, se levanta)  
-Bonnie: ¡Tienes más cara que frente, Carol. Deja en paz a Elena, al menos ella no va matando a nadie y menos a los ligues de sus amigas!  
-Carol: ¡Bruja revenida, nunca me vas a perdonar aquello! Si estás tan frustrada porque no te aguanta ni tu propia madre, conviértete y chuta un compelling a un looser, que ya estará acostumbrado a lo chungo  
-Bonnie: A ti sí que te voy a chutar, Paris Hilton de 3ª Regional. Ahora verás (Con una mirada de avinagramiento extremo, Carol se agarra la cabeza del dolor que le sobreviene mientras chilla). Así aprenderás a respetar a los demás (Sonríe con autosuficiencia)  
-Klaus: bonifacio, estáte quita o yo mismo voy a ponerte el bozal y te llevo a la perrera  
-Bonnie: ¿Que tú vas a qué? Eso quisieras, ponerme algo, pero cuanto antes asumas que sólo te hará caso esta protozoo, menos psicólogo gastarás (Se larga del plató)  
-Klaus: Desde luego, cada día es más odiosa la mechero. Tenía que haberla estampado contra la máquina de refrescos en el baile de los 60. (Se gira hacia Carol, quien continúa quejándose por lo bajini entre sollozos) No te preocupes, love, en cuanto acabemos el programa, llamo a mi comandante de los mutantes para que le dé su merecido. (Vuelve a mirar al frente, a su cámara) Disculpen este incidente, no saben lo duro que es tratar con unas niñatas con sentido común  
- Carol (bastante recuperada): ¡Esta noche duermes en casa de tu madre! Ah, espera, que está muerta. Pues entonces, vete con Stefan, que lo estás deseando  
- Klaus (sonriendo de oreja a oreja): ¡Pero qué bonita eres! (Mira al frente) Y ahora sí, continuamos con el plato fuerte: La nueva Elena. Sin más preámbulos, demos un fuerte aplauso al hombre que ocupa su corazón: ¡Stefan Salvatore!  
(Abucheos del público. Stefan entra con un collarín puesto, el ojo derecho hinchado y el labio superior partido, provocando el descogorcionamiento general del público)  
-Klaus: Hola Stefan. ¡Qué pinta más mala tienes"¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Stefan: Pues verás, Nik… puedo llamarte así, ¿no?  
-Klaus: Puedes llamarme como tú quieras, para eso eres mi rippah favorito  
-Carol (con cara de asco): Iros a un motel  
-Klaus: Eso no lo dudes. Damon me pasó la dirección de donde estuvo en Denver. Prosigue Stefan  
-Stefan: Gracias, Nik. Lo que sucedió aconteció según terminasteis la conexión el otro día en casa. Ya visteis que Elena estaba un poco irascible, y ahora ya no es porque tenga la regla. Es este periodo de transición, que te da unos cambios de humor que parece el Dragon Khan de Port Aventura. Lo sé de primera mano puesto que a mí me sucedía lo mismo, bueno, me sigue sucediendo. Soy lento de aprendizaje. Cuando era humano, no supe atarme los cordones de las botas hasta los 10 años. Por eso, un día en que únicamente estábamos Damon y yo en casa, me quitó una pelota con la que yo jugaba en el jardín, solo, porque a los demás niños les daba vergüenza jugar con una pelota rosa  
-Klaus (haciendo pucheros): Oh, pobrecito  
-Stefan: Damon la lanzó a un lodazal y como yo llevaba puestos unos pantalones nuevos que mi padre me había comprado, no quería manchármelos metiéndome. Así que me llevé las botas hasta justo donde empezaba el lodo, estuve sobre 1 hora intentando diferentes combinaciones con los cordones. Cuando por fin lo conseguí, eché el pie para andar, y la cuestión es que los cordones eran demasiado largos, así que me los había anudado entre sí. Me caí de cabeza dentro del lodazal  
(El público llora desternillado ante la imagen mental que están teniendo)  
-Stefan: Vamos, que aparte de perder el tiempo, me puse perdido  
-Klaus (con ojos humedecidos): No seáis malos con él. ¿A quién no le ha pasado eso alguna vez?  
-Carol: Te pasó a ti, ¿verdad? (Se mofa tras estar totalmente recuperada del aneurisma)  
-Klaus (en tono serio): No eso mismo, pero cuando era pequeño, no teníamos cinturones, en Europa, Y nos atábamos los pantalones con cuerdas. Un día que iba a ir con mis amigos a cazar animales, llegaba tarde porque Elijah me había escondido los pantalones, eso para empezar, (de nuevo el público irrumpe en sonoras carcajadas) y cuando por fin los encontré, me los puse corriendo e hice el nudo de la cuerda también a toda prisa. Con el movimiento de ir de un lado a otro intentando atrapar a los ciervos, pues se ve que no debía estar ni bien hecho ni bien apretado, por lo que en una carrera que hicimos al divisar a una cría que estaba sola, la cuerda se terminó de abrir y me tropecé cuando se bajaron, dándome en la cara con un montón de piedras. Mis amigos estuvieron riéndose de mí hasta que me harté y los maté a todos con el tirachinas, salvo que en lugar de chinas, tiraba pedruscos de 10 cm de diámetro. Nadie debería meterse con un werewolf

-Carol: Pues anda que no nos cachondeábamos de Tyler en el colegio. Cuando estábamos en el comedor y no podíamos abrir alguna lata de conserva, le decíamos que pinchara con la nariz en la parte de arriba y fuera bordeándola. No necesitábamos el abrelatas y para trollear a los profes pinchándoles las ruedas… era muy práctico  
-Klaus (mirando a Carol): ¿Y a mí qué leches me importa el estúpido chucho este? (Se vuelve hacia Stefan, ya serenado). Perdona Stefan, volvamos al tema que te ha traído aquí. El trágico suceso que ha acabado dejándote la cara hecha un cromo y… ¿qué veo? ¿Has perdido dos pisos de ceño?  
-Stefan: Los médicos me han dicho que hasta que me baje la hinchazón, no hay otra cosa que hacer. Bastante han hecho reconstruyéndome las vértebras del cuello  
-Klaus: Pero si a nosotros no nos hace falta. Con crujir la cabeza hacia los lados, todo se coloca  
-Stefan: Sí, lo sé. La cuestión es que esta vez los huesos tenían poco calcio (Agacha la cabeza). He vuelto a las ardillas  
-Klaus: OMG! Are you kiddin' me?  
-Stefan: Ya sé lo que vas a decirme, toda esa retahíla de que soy un destripador, bla bla, pero la realidad, Klaus, es que antes que todo eso, soy un inútil y un inepto. (Empiezan a humedecérsele los ojos) No me digas que son paranoias mías, bastante tuve con Elena y su "Stefan cree…". Está demostrado, no he conseguido controlar todavía la sangre, que no veas el cisco que monté cuando me estaban curando la herida de la boca. ¡Mi propia sangre! Y el colmo ha sido el no poder sacar a dos malditas personas de un coche hundido. Que alguien me lo explique, porque no le encuentro sentido. (Las lágrimas se le agolpan en las mejillas)  
-Carol: Pero Stefan, tú no tienes la culpa. Estabas haciendo lo que Elena te pidió  
-Stefan (llorando profusamente): ¡ME CAGUEN LA LECHE, CAROLINE! ¡ELENA ME HA HECHO ESTO! Sí, por ser tan idiota y no ponerla una sola pega a NADA de lo que dice. Resulta que cuando se tranquilizó medianamente el otro día, me preguntó si podía enseñarla algunas llaves para ir sabiendo cómo emplearlas con la fuerza adquirida. Al no estar Damon en casa, no me puede escaquear. ¿Qué iba a decirla, que sólo sé descuartizar cuerpos? Total, que en primer lugar la explico la teoría sobre la forma de moverse y me miraba con un gesto bastante extraño, pero como soy tonto, pues seguí a lo mío, inventando sobre la marcha. De repente, estando dado la vuelta, oigo un ruido detrás de mí que hace que me gire y la veo armada con 10 estacas de madera en cada mano mirándome con las venas de la cara marcadas y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Quise reaccionar, pero ella fue más rápida y lanzó las estacas contra mí, dejándome como un colador. ¡Aún tengo marcas en el pecho y en las piernas! Y eso no es lo peor, no. Con un dolor inmenso, me retuerzo en el suelo y al alzar la vista, vi el piano de Damon dirigirse hacia mí. Debido a la escasa fuerza que tenía no pude retirarme a tiempo, cayéndome encima de la cabeza (Sigue llorando con los labios temblorosos). Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que Meredith me estaba revisando las constantes vitales, no sé por qué, si estoy muerto, y hablando con Damon por teléfono. Le contaba que una gran reserva de sangre 0 universal había desaparecido, que si sabía algo. Entonces yo me esforcé para decir el nombre de Elena, que si recordáis ese tipo es su favorito, y Meredith me dijo que no me preocupara, que Elena seguro que estaría bien. ¡No s'a fastidiao! ¡SE ESTÁ PILLANDO EL PEDO DE SU VIDA! Quise avisar de que había sido ella, pero enseguida Meredith me puso una mascarilla en la cara que me dejó atontao de verdad. Tras despertar, me hallaba en una habitación del hospital pero no permitieron que me quedase porque estaban faltos de camas y tuve que llamar a un taxi para que me llevara a casa. Por cierto, aún no le he pagado al taxista  
-Klaus (con los ojos hinchados de llorar): Y, ¿sabes el motivo por el que Elena te hizo esto?  
-Stefan: Sinceramente… creo que se ha dado cuenta de que tomó la decisión equivocada  
-Klaus: ¡¿Qué decisión?  
-Carol: ¿Cuál va a ser, Klaus? ¡La de Damon o Stefan! (Mirando a Stefan) Pero, Stef, eso no puede ser, lo vuestro es épico, es decir, es… tiene que ser así y punto. Lo vi en "El soltero". Y se lo estuve diciendo por enésima vez el otro día, que contigo tendría la tranquilidad que necesita ahora hasta que se acostumbre a controlarse. Lo que pasase en Denver no importa  
-Stefan: Tú lo sabes, ¿no?  
-Carol (nerviosa): Yo… no, solamente lo que dijo el porrero  
-Stefan: ¡No me mientas, Caroline! (Da un golpe a la mesa con la mano)  
-Carol (visiblemente atemorizada y sollozando): Bueno vale, sí, me lo contó, ¿y qué? Damon seguramente aprovecharía que estaba solo con ella para meterle ideas raras en la cabeza, ya sabes cómo es. Lo ha estado haciendo desde que la conoce, barriendo para su lado, porque no soporta que Elena te elija a ti una y otra vez. Puede que le consiguiera crear dudas en el tiempo en que no has estado, aunque eso no explica que le besara cuando estaba a punto de morirse por la mordedura, también es cierto…  
-Stefan: ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?  
-Carol (con cara de "Tierra, trágame"): Vamos a ir a publicidad y lo hablamos, ¿qué te parece?


	3. Chapter 3

-Carol: Ya estamos de vuelta de nuevo. Tuvimos que hacer un receso puesto que a  
nuestro invitado le dio un ataque de ansiedad. Ahora mismo los servicios médicos están intentando estabilizarle a base de jeringazos de verbena. Un momento, por favor  
(Se levanta y va hacia el lado izquierdo del plató aunque la cámara la sigue)  
-Carol (muy cabreada): ¡Klaus, ven aquí de una vez, no me dejes sola! Que no se va a morir, sólo le ha estallado otro piso del ceño, así que no me seas nenaza (Vuelve a su asiento y Klaus aparece visiblemente afectado y sollozando. Se sienta también)  
-Klaus: Disculpen, estoy algo trastornado. Mi rippitah está muy maaaaaaaaaaaaaal… (Rompe a llorar)  
-Carol (mientras intenta tranquilizarle): Por favor, cálmate. Verás que todo sale bien. Ha sido el shock de la noticia, pero él es fuerte, seguro que sale de esta. (En tono más bajo, como para sí misma) Eso espero  
-Klaus: Esto no habría pasado si hubiera matado a Damon la primera vez que tuve oportunidad. No tendría que haber dejado que la mordedura hiciera mi trabajo, sino encargarme personalmente de eliminar a ese miserable que no hace más que amargarle la vida a Stefan  
-Carol: No pienses en ello ahora, básicamente porque Damon va a venir y tenemos que entrevistarle. Luego si quieres, le esperas a la salida. (Levanta la mirada hacia el lado donde estaban atendiendo a Stefan. Por el pinganillo, le dan un aviso) Bueno, parece que Stefan se ha recuperado y desde Dirección me dicen que quiere volver a entrar. Así que recibámosle con una gran ovación… o al menos no le trolléis más, que bastante tiene el pobre  
(Stefan llega y se sienta)  
-Carol: ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás más tranquilo?  
-Stefan (con cara de dopao): Sí, sí, mucho mejor. Así que ya puedes ir soltando todo lo que sabes  
-Carol: Oyes, deja de interrogarme, quien hace las preguntas aquí soy yo  
-Klaus: Cariño, yo que tú le hacía caso. Bajo ese look del Moñas, se esconde un auténtico monstruo. Le estoy viendo la vena de la cabeza hinchársele  
-Carol: ¿Qué vena? ¡Eso es el chichón, Klaus! Sécate las lágrimas, que pareces María Magdalena. Vamos a ver, Stefan, yo creía que lo sabías, que Damon te lo habría soltado para restregártelo  
-Stefan: Mi hermano jamás me ha contado nada (dice medio riéndose). Es obvio, ¿no? (Suena su móvil y lo coge). Perdona un momento… ¿Sí, quién es? ¿Tyler? ¿Qué tú también lo sabías? ¡Esto es increíble! (Cuelga el teléfono) O sea, que hasta el chucho lo sabe y yo sin enterarme, ¿pero qué mierdas es esto? ¡Carol, soy tu amigo, yo te ayudé en tu conversión, si has sobrevivido cuando nadie daba un duro por ti, es gracias a mí, fui a buscarte cuando te secuestraron, te he invitado en el Grill un montón de veces…! ¿Y me lo pagas así? (Vuelve a llorar)  
-Carol: Stefitan, no sabes cuánto lo siento. De verdad que pensé que no tenía mucha importancia, que con eso de que Damon agonizaba pues, no sé, a Elena le daría pena y… (Le hablan de nuevo por el pinganillo). Sí, entendido… ¿qué tripa se le ha roto a esa perra? ¡Que se largue a un spa en Miami…!  
-Klaus: ¿Quién es?  
-Carol: Es Katherine, ha llamado para entrar en directo por teléfono  
-Klaus: Vaya, vaya, vaya. Diles que rastreen la llamada y luego me pasen la dirección (Mirando al frente) ¡Esta vez te atraparé, Katerina!  
-Carol: Oído cocina  
-Stefan (congestionado por el llanto): Lo que me faltaba, ahora esta me meterá el estacón de gracia por perder los ataúdes  
-Katherine (por los altavoces): No te preocupes, Stefan. Te dije que no eras del tipo diabólico. Sabía que no iban a durarte mucho tiempo, por eso te los di. Solamente necesitaba que Klaus estuviese lo suficientemente ocupado para poder huir sin contratiempos  
-Carol: Bueno, dichosos son los oídos que te oyen, Katherine. Si no recuerdo mal, la última vez que nos vimos fue cuando llegaste a la mansión Lockwood con Matt en el Baile de Bienvenida fingiendo ser Elena  
-Katherine: Efectivamente, querida. Y permíteme un consejo: asume que nunca superarás a una Petrova, así que, por favor, no seas tan patética. (Enfocan en un primer plano a Carol y añaden el meme de "troll face"). Bueno, que nos desviamos del tema. Os estoy viendo desde la cabaña que está dentro de una piscina donde estoy de vacaciones, y tengo que reconocer que me encantaría estar en Mystic Falls para disfrutar de todo este cotilleo como se merece. Pero sabemos que la estancia de ese estropicio cutre de Jay Leno por aquellos lares lo impide. No obstante, quiero dar mi gran aportación a esta historia: YO MISMA FUI LA QUE PILLÓ A ELENA EN LA CAMA CON DAMON

(El público exclama un "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" y a Stefan le empieza a salir humo de la cabeza)  
-Katherine: De verdad de la buena. Si lo llego a saber, hubiese hecho un video y subido a youtube, para tener más visitas que los videos del Bieber  
-Stefan (negando con la cabeza y enfadado): ¡Es mentira, te lo has inventado, zorra manipuladora, ella no es como tú! (vuelve a pegar un puñetazo en la mesa)  
-Carol (a Klaus): Voy a por otra jeringa de verbena…  
-Katherine: ¿Sabes qué, Stefan? Tienes razón, de momento no te he tirado ningún piano a la cabeza, pero quien sabe, porque en este instante me están entrando muchas ganas. Suerte tienes de que en 5 min vengan a darme un masaje. De todas formas, puedo enviarte si quieres una foto del momentazo, que sé que te gusta coleccionarlas. No tiene desperdicio, yo jamás he visto a tu hermano sudar de esa manera, y ya sabes que le he visto de muchas. (Suelta una carcajada y público aplaude efusivamente e incluso se escuchan algunos silbidos). Vale, chicos, dejémosle respirar un poco. (Se pone seria) Stefan, te lo voy a explicar para que te ralles lo suficiente. Tienes dos caminos: creerme por una vez en tu vida, dejar de autocompadecerte y actuar con sensatez, o continuar proyectando tus traumas de calzonazos en los demás, hacerte el defensor de los pleitos pobres y disminuir la fauna de Virginia a riesgo de que te detengan los de la Protectora de Animales. Tú decides  
-Stefan (lleno de rabia y dolor): Estás disfrutando con todo esto, ¿verdad?  
-Katherine: Para ser honestos, un poco. En el fondo, lo has sabido desde hace demasiado tiempo, y también que no podrías haber hecho nada por impedirlo. Cuando nos vimos en Chicago…  
-Klaus (con los ojos desorbitados): ¡¿Os visteis en Chicago? ¿Más mentiras, Stefan?  
-Stefan (apocado por el miedo): No tenía ni idea de que estaba allí, ella nos estaba espiando. Me la encontré de casualidad, Nik  
-Katherine: Y gracias a que aparecí, que tu dichosa brujita, Klaus, le estaba metiendo mano para averiguar el paradero del collar de la bipo de tu hermana  
-Klaus: ¡Mataste a Gloria! Por eso había desaparecido de repente  
-Katherine: Enhorabuena, has llegado a la solución tú solito  
-Klaus: Otra cosa que se suma a la lista de tus traiciones. El día que te encuentre…  
-Katherine: Entonces nos veremos dentro de 500 años, si es que no te mata antes tu familia o Damon. Y no me entretengas, que no estoy pagando la llamada para hablar contigo. Stefan, no te lo conté porque sabía que reaccionarías como has hecho, renegando y acusándome de malmeter en tu idílica utopía. Siempre lo has hecho, pero bueno, quizás en las otras ocasiones puede que yo tuviese un pelín de culpa. Además, estabas tan enfrascado en tu "magnífico" plan para ocultar que Elena seguía viva, que cualquier otra cosa que te rondase por la cabeza, te desconcentraría y haría que te pillaran antes de lo que lo hicieron. Supongo que pensaste que Rebekah no vería 3 en un burro si te la camelabas, ¿me equivoco? Te advertí que te arruinaría, y por no aceptar mi ayuda, mira la de mierda que te cayó encima. No aprenderás nunca  
-Stefan: ¿Has terminado ya?  
-Katherine: Por supuesto que no, pero tengo a mi lado al macizorro que me va a dar el masaje, así que lo dejamos para otro día si quieres… (con voz bitchesca) o si estás impaciente, puedo mandarte por wassap dónde estoy y espero a que vengas a dármelo tú, ¿eh? Bueno, viendo el aspecto tan deplorable que tienes, casi mejor que te lo dé yo (Se ríe maliciosamente y cuelga)  
-Carol: Stef, no creas lo que dice. Elena me lo contó y Damon estaba muy mal, seguramente él se lo pidió como último deseo  
-Stefan (con la mirada perdida): Se acabó. Esto no tiene solución. No hay más que hablar  
-Carol: No hombre, verás que todo se arregla. Elena aparecerá tarde o temprano, y se dará cuenta del error que ha cometido, de lo que te ha hecho, y te pedirá perdón, lo sé  
-Stefan: Eso lo dices porque todavía no te ha tirado un piano a la cabeza  
-Carol: Vamos a hacer una cosa. Te vas a ir a casa, a descansar tranquilamente durante unos días y recuperarte, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Klaus: Sí, Stefan, eso es lo que debes hacer. Yo mismo te llevaré a casa y te llevaré el desayuno cada mañana. Leche con galletas, mmmm, riquísimo  
-Stefan: No me gusta la leche  
-Klaus: Bueno, ¿qué tal si le ponemos Cola-Cao?  
-Stefan (sonriente): ¡Chachiiiiiiii!  
(Stefan y Klaus se levantan y se van. Klaus va detrás y se ve perfectamente que le está mirando el culo a Stefan)  
-Carol: Bueno, pues es hora de despedirnos. Es cierto que también hoy tendríamos que haber entrevistado a Damon, pero la situación inesperada que tuvimos, ha requerido una improvisación y está claro que la salud de Stefan es lo primero. Y lo segundo es que el concurso "¿Cuál es tu fiesta favorita?" que viene ahora se nos echa encima  
(Una espontánea del público grita):  
-¿A quien le importa lo que le pase a Stefan? ¡Yo he venido para ver a Damon y exijo que lo saquéis o me amotino delante de su camerino!  
-Carol: ¡Cállate si no quieres que use tu femoral de salsa para los spaghettis! (A su cámara, de frente) Muchas gracias a todos los telespectadores por sintonizarnos y en el próximo programa les daremos la otra cara de la moneda: Damon y a ver qué farol se marca


	4. Chapter 4

-Klaus: Queridos televidentes de Mystic Falls, bueno, algunos no tan queridos, va por ti, Zippo. Continuamos otro programa más con el tema candente por excelencia durante varias semanas. Por el momento, desconocemos dónde se encuentra Elena, quien huyó tras robar una gran reserva de 0 universal del banco de sangre y tirarle un piano a la cabeza a Stefan (empieza a hacer pucheros)  
-Carol: La buena noticia es que Stefan está prácticamente recuperado de sus heridas y los pisos de ceño que había perdido se han recompuesto completamente  
-Klaus: Esta mañana fui a su casa para llevarle su Cola-Cao con galletas y le vi muy animado. Hasta estuvo haciendo algo de ejercicio levantando pesas (mueve las cejas arriba y abajo varias veces)  
-Carol: Vayamos sin más dilación a entrevistar al otro lado del triángulo. (Con voz de desgana) Tras una gira por los bares de la costa Este recolectando babeos varios tanto de niñas como maduritas y también inflingiendo el mal, llega a nuestro programa Damon Salvatore  
(El público, mujeres en su totalidad, chillan enloquecidas sólo con oír su nombre. Damon aparece por uno de los laterales, ataviado con unos pantalones vaqueros negros y camisa verde botella ajustada con los primeros botones desabrochados. Por supuesto, deslumbra a la cámara con su sonrisa Profidén, haciendo que un par de chicas se levanten de sus asientos y chillen al unísono: "¡Damon, queremos un hijo tuyo, o por lo menos intentarlo!")  
-Klaus: Hay que ver la juventud de hoy día, ya no saben apreciar lo bueno  
-Damon (mofándose): Y te creerás bueno… pero, ¿tú te has mirado al espejo? Ah, espera, no puedes porque los rompes  
-Klaus: Oyes, chulito de tres al cuarto, tengamos la fiesta en paz. Hoy estoy contento y no voy a permitir que un chuloplaya me lo arruine  
-Damon: ¿Qué pasa, mi hermano te ha dejao mirando pa Cuenca esta mañana?  
-Klaus (con gesto irascible): Vergüenza debería de darte, con lo mal que lo ha pasado, y tú por ahí, divirtiéndote en baretos de mala muerte  
-Damon: Lo que tú digas, barriga  
-Klaus: ¡¿Qué dices? Yo no tengo barriga. Bien que hago ejercicio todos los días  
-Damon: Aparte de julandrón, eres sordo. O eso o es que desconoces algo llamado bastoncillo  
-Carol: ¡Bueno, vale ya. Parad los dos!  
-Damon: A mí no me mires, Barbie. Al que hay que ponerle la antirrábica es a él. La próxima vez casi que te busques de otra especie que te sirva de animal de compañía  
-Carol: Podrías aconsejarme, que tienes experiencia en buscarte compañía para no quedarte a dos velas  
-Damon (tras una risa sarcástica): ¿Eso se le ha ocurrido a tu neurona solita o lo estás leyendo de alguna de las cámaras? (Mira hacia donde está el equipo técnico)  
-Carol: Que te den, Damon  
-Damon: Definitivamente, me caías mejor antes de que se te pegaran las pulgas de híbrido, arggggg (Simula un escalofrío)  
-Klaus: Terminemos con esta batalla dialéctica y vayamos a la entrevista. En primer lugar, ¿sabes dónde está Elena?  
-Damon: Y dale, eres un poco pesaíto con el tema. Ahora Elena no te sirve pa crearte chachas, así que deja tu fijación con ella  
-Klaus: Eso ya lo sé. Desde luego, para una cosa que sabéis hacer a derechas, y la acabáis cagando  
-Damon: Quieto, para el carro. Yo estaba custodiándote, que visto lo visto, tendría que haberte tirado a un pozo en el quinto culo y nada de esto habría pasado. La Barbie diabólica es la que provocó el accidente. ¿Por qué no vas a darle la brasa a ella?  
-Klaus: No oses meterte con mi hermana, ella pensaba que estaba muerto de verdad. Reaccionó como era normal en esa situación, y para lo que es ella  
-Damon: Entonces, el otro responsable es el teletubbie de tu rippah, que aguanta una compulsión sin entrenamiento pero no es capaz de sacar a dos humanos de un coche hundido. ¿Ese detallito se te ha olvidado? No, espera, en realidad no es que fuese incapaz de sacarlos, de lo que es incapaz es de no hacer caso a Elena cuando le dan las javas de inmolarse. ¡Cuidao, que la niña se enfada y no respira! Se lo advertí, y como la moda es no hacerme caso nunca y plantarse en modo (imita a Forrest Gump) "Damon es tonto porque sólo dice tonterías", pues toma, viene Paco con las rebajas.  
-Klaus (enardecido pero con voz calmada): ¿Me estás diciendo que Stefan no salvó a Elena porque ella se lo pidió?  
-Damon: ¡Mira, veo que en algo coincidimos! En no concebir que San Stefan sea taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan calzonazos. Pégale una paliza de mi parte, que tienes más fuerza y no lo verá venir, a no ser que nos viendo, entonces ya se nos ha changado el plan. Habría que idear otro, aunque eso no es problema, el chico no es muy inteligente que digamos  
-Carol: Damon, ¿tú estás seguro de eso? Yo no imagino a Stefan salvando a Matt antes que a Elena  
-Damon: ¡Tú que vas a ver, si tus dos últimos ligues han sido una nariz y un gay! Debes tener unas 20 dioptrías y vista cansada, lo que hace que no sigas mirando más allá de lo que tienes delante  
-Klaus: Guárdate las chorradas para tus actuaciones. No contestaste a la pregunta de dónde está Elena  
-Damon: ¿Yo por qué tendría que saberlo? Si ni siquiera estaba cuando lo del estacamiento a Stefan y su grandísimo reventón de ceño. Reconozco que me duele un poco haber perdido el piano, pero ese momentazo habría merecido la pena (Se parte la caja en el asiento y el público le secunda). A ver, tras la llamada de Meredith, estuve indagando, porque lógicamente también sé que la sangre que desapareció es la favorita de Elena. Y mira que me extrañaba que ella choricease el suministro, en eso concordaréis conmigo. Pero sí, la transformación ha sido como abrir su caja de Pandora, vamos, si antes era siesa… no os cuento ahora. Nah, sí, hoy estoy generoso y todo. Voy a hablaros de algo que, por muy Mariñas y Karmeles que seáis todos, no sabéis: DURANTE LA TRANSICIÓN, ELENA HA RECORDADO 2 COMPELLINGS MÍOS  
(De nuevo, igual que sucedió con la revelación de Katherine, el público suelta un "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh")  
-Klaus y Caroline: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?  
-Damon: Eso no lo visteis venir, ¿eh? Es cierto. El primero fue el día que nos conocimos, que no fue en mi casa cuando ella vino a buscar a Stefan al poco de empezar las clases del año pasado, sino la noche en que tuvo el accidente con sus padres en el Wickery. Antes de que todo sucediera. Estaba yo tirao en plena carretera, pa trincar a cualquier tolai que me atropellase, que si fuesen con la vista al frente y no hablando por el móvil, cambiando la radio, o pegándose el lote con la parienta, más de uno habría salvado su vida. Total, que de la nada enchusco la oreja a una conversación que me llegaba de por ahí cerca. Me quedé to loco al oír una de las voces, obviamente me sonaba muchísimo y me dije que no podía ser. Fui con mi turbo de serie hacia el lugar donde estaba Elena, y casi me caigo de culo. Veo a una tía igual, idéntica físicamente a Katherine, y aunque yo creía que estaba chapada en la tumba hasta que no pudiese sacarla abriendo la rocaza esa que hacía de puerta con el rollo del cometa y del pedruscazo horrendo que tenía a buen recaudo en la casa de la alcaldesa. No sé, por un milisegundo se me pasó por la cabeza que igual había salido y no me había enterado. Curioso es que realmente la cacho perra ni llegó a entrar… en fin, eso no lo revolveremos más. Pues eso, la llamo por el nombre de Katherine y me dice que no, que se llama Elena y por la forma de reaccionar y de hablar no podía estar disimulando, decía la verdad. Le sorprendió que yo apareciera de repente, pero también ella andaba sola en mitad de la nada. "Es Mystic Falls, nada malo pasa aquí", dice… y yo pensando que eso se iba a acabar en cuanto me pusiese manos a la obra (se ríe frotándose las manos). De repente, me suelta que ha discutido con el novio y hombre, ya metido en el ajo, me picó la curiosidad. Me dijo que era porque el tío lo tenía todo ahí resuelto, con plan de pensiones y casita en la playa para cuando se jubilara. Enseguida percibí que eso era justo lo contrario a lo que ella quería ni por asomo, le iba la improvisación a full, como a todo el mundo. (Con voz picarona) Y os digo yo, que a la Elenita cheeleader la iba el mambo… del bueno además. Unas miradas que me echaba cuando la estaba hablando… tela, telita, tela, que eso habría sido para ponérselo al renegado que tengo por hermano, que cuando yo afirmo las cosas, es por una razón. Le dije, estando ya ellos juntos, que no me hacía falta obligarla para camelármela, que los métodos a la vieja usanza me valían y me bastaban. Claro, como ella no me recordaba, me ha costao lo mío, sino a los ensayos del baile del concurso de misses va un menda, and we all know it. Y nah, que estábamos en todo lo guay de la conversación, eso del consumismo, la pasión, la aventura y el peligro, tuvieron que venir a buscarla sus padres, así que no me quedó más remedio que chutarla el compelling, que si me descubría se me iba todo el chiringuito al traste. Pero la chica me cayó bien y tal, tenía pinta de no tener tanta mala leche como Katherine, y la dije que encontraría lo que estaba buscando.  
-Carol (incrédula y alzando una ceja): Vaya, ¿Damon Salvatore tiene un lado bueno?  
-Klaus (intrigadísimo y los ojos salidos de sus cuencas): ¡Ais, Carol, no le interrumpas, que esto es mejor que una novela de Jane Austen!  
-Damon: En serio tío, vete a vivir a Chueca, aquí corres el riesgo de que te fumiguen los conservadores. Bueno, sigo mejor con el otro compelling y después os cuento su reacción. Fue cuando Rose la secuestró y la salvamos de Elijah. Me topé en el suelo de la casucha esa de mala muerte con el collar famoso de las narices, imaginando que se lo arrancarían para sacarle información. (Con voz más profunda) Por unas charlas que tuve con mi hermano, decidí ir a devolvérselo y de paso a confesarle la verdad, que la quería pero no me sentía digno de ella por la cantidad de cagadas que había hecho. Tenía que soltarlo, no podía más, aunque la lobotomicé para que no tuviese que cargar con el peso de mis palabras. Ella quería a Stefan y tenía que aceptarlo  
-Klaus (visiblemente emocionado): ¡Madre del amor hermoso! ¡Ni "Lo que el viento se llevó" me conmovió tanto! Renunciaste a ella por tu hermano…  
-Carol: Psssss, es lo menos que puede hacer después de changarle la vida. Y lamento ser una aguafiestas pero por haber perdido el tiempo trolleando, ahora nos tenemos que ir a publicidad. A la vuelta, conoceremos la reacción de Elena


	5. Chapter 5

-Klaus (con ojos hinchados): Para los que nos sintonizan ahora, recapitulemos los nuevos datos que nos ha proporcionado Damon acerca de los dos compellings que le hizo a Elena… ais, cada vez que lo pienso, me vuelven a entrar ganas de abrir la compuerta lagrimal (se sorbe los mocos)

-Carol (molesta): ¡Para de una vez, Klaus, que estás mojándome los papeles! (A su cámara) Como nuestro invitado ha relatado, en dos ocasiones lobotomizó a Elena, la primera cuando se conocieron antes del accidente con sus padres y la segunda, tras el secuestro de Rose. Y a continuación, nos contará cómo se tomó la interesada estas dos lagunas de información

-Damon: Vamos a ver, después de sacar a Elena de la morgue y de blandirle el geto un rato a mi hermano, estaba la chupipandi casi al completo en el salón de mi casa. Eso parecía la típica reunión de vecinos, cada uno soltando una parida más grande que la anterior. Elena estaba también, pero ella no decía nada, estaba ausente, ajena a lo que se farfullaba a su alrededor… menos mal, porque de haberles escuchado, se habría ido a coger un trozo de madera de la chimenea y se habría estacado. Yo pensaba en largarme a mi cuarto pero de repente, nos dimos cuenta de que Elena cerró los ojos y cayó hacía un lado del sofá. La bruja, que se encontraba a su lado, la levantó y metiéndola unos zarandeos a ver si abría los ojos y casi la disloca el cuello, pero nada, Elena no se despertaba. Los demás preguntando que qué pasaba y miré a mi hermano a ver si se le iluminaba la bombilla y encajaba las piezas. Lo debió de hacer porque enseguida puso su cara de "esto no me está molando nada" y dijo que estaba recordando. El quaterback, como no se ha leído nuestro manual de instrucciones, soltó que si eso de recordar era una especie de diapositivas de tu vida humana… y Stefan explicó que si te han chutado compellings, durante la transición te vienen a la memoria esas partes borradas. Elena volvió en sí, y cuando le preguntaron que qué había recordado, pensó durante unos segundos y finalmente dijo que Elijah le sacó información sobre la piedra lunar y Katherine cuando estuvo secuestrada. A estas alturas, nada trascendental. Sin embargo, Stefan insistió en si sólo había recordado eso o alguna cosa más. Ella lo negó y claro, no era plan de que yo me pusiera a decir que estaba mintiendo, pero lo sabía porque me miró con cara de pocos amigos. Así que dejándoles enfrascados a todos de nuevo en su sarta de chorradas, me fui a mi habitación. Al rato, Elena llamó a la puerta y ya me estaba preparando para la que me iba a caer, siempre es igual, la cague o no la cague, o sin tener nada que ver, el marrón va para mí. Estoy por hacerme un cartel que ponga "TIRE AQUÍ SU MIERDA" y pegármelo en las camisas. Bueno, vale, esto sí es directamente cosa mía, pero se suponía que ella nunca lo sabría, precisamente por eso se lo hice olvidar, y ya se encargó la vida de changarme. Total, que directamente Elena me dijo que quería una explicación. Intenté hacerme el sueco, porque la verdad es que nunca pensé que ese momento llegase algún día, pero no se dio por vencida. Entonces, le pregunté qué era lo que había recordado, ya que en mi caso, sólo tuve uno de Katherine y no sabía si iban viniendo por orden cronológico o aleatorio. Al parecer, van en orden cronológico, (mirando al público) así que apuntadlo en vuestra chuleta por si os surge la duda más tarde. Había visionado nuestro primer encuentro y lo que le dije es que yo había regresado al pueblo con el objetivo de sacar a Katherine de la tumba, que fue casualidad que la viese y que como era lógico, me acerqué por mera curiosidad. No quería que nadie se enterase de mi llegada, vamos, ni mi hermano ni el tío Zach puesto que eran los únicos que me conocían. Como notaba que la tensión no disminuía, le dije medio sonriendo: "Vaya, al final sí que nos conocimos primero", por aquella milonga extraña que me dijo sobre lo de elegir a Stefan, que porque me pilló en una situación que no estaba yo al 100% que sino… un argumento chorra donde los haya. Bueno, lejos de relajarse el asunto, empeoró, me lanzó el libro de "Los Pilares de la Tierra" a la cabeza. ¿Sabéis el tochaco que es? (Hace un gesto para resaltar el tamaño). Demasiado, más de lo que leerá el emo en toda su miserable vida. Suerte que lo esquivé con mis reflejos, y tras eso, se lió a tirarme todo lo que pillaba a su paso: velas, zapatos, la ballesta de Alaric, una silla de roble macizo que me traje de un Ikea… yo no paraba de saltar de un lado a otro de la habitación, parecía el Flubber empastillao de éxtasis. Y no eso solamente, se puso a gritar como una loca que quién me creo que soy, que no tenía derecho a haberla manipulado, que siempre hago las cosas según lo que me conviene sin pensar en las consecuencias… vamos, como que yo iba a adivinar que en unos meses estaría saliendo con mi hermano y el resto. Por lo pronto, esa habilidad no la tengo, y teniendo en cuenta el percal, debería empezar a hacer un curso a distancia de estos para ser Rappel. Y nah, cuando entre bote y bote conseguí llegar adonde estaba, vuelve a desmayarse. La cogí a tiempo para que no se la pegara contra el suelo y la puse encima de la cama mientras estaba recordando el siguiente compelling, que vista su reacción con el de antes, me daba un poco de miedo por cómo se iba a poner con este… fijo que arrancaba el lavabo del baño para lanzármelo (se ríe levemente). Pasaron unos segundos y abrió los ojos otra vez, coincidiendo con la entrada de Stefan en el dormitorio. Dijo que había oído los ruidos desde abajo y subió para ver qué ocurría, como si me fuese a tragar que no escuchó el resto de la conversación. Este niño es tonto. O eso o le parieron a pedos. Elena, ya incorporada, tenía la mirada asesina y le pidió que se marchase, pero él, para una vez que tiene que hacerla caso, no lo hace e intenta meter su ceño en donde no le incumbe. No fue por las buenas, pues por las malas. Elena le pegó un chillido que al estar yo al lado de ella sentado en la cama, casi me revienta el tímpano, aunque al menos sirvió para que Stefan se diese el piro y se tuviese que conformar con oírnos solamente. Libres de moros en la costa, miré alrededor para comprobar que no había ningún objeto que me pudiera destrozar, que el hecho de que sea Elena no significa que permita que me deje la casa a punto para el programa "Extreme Makeover". Todo despejado y le pregunté que qué peta me iba a echar ahora, a lo que respondió con un guayazo con la mano abierta en el moflete izquierdo. Y ese dolió, true story. Pensé que la opción más sensata sería irme, ella estaba con las emociones a Full HD y cualquier cosa que dijese podía resultar en un completo desastre más de lo que la situación era de por sí. De modo que hice el ademán de levantarme y Elena me agarró del brazo para impedírmelo. Con un tono mucho más calmado que con el que le había bufado a Stefan, ella dijo que ahora tenía la respuesta sobre cómo había recuperado el colgante después de que Elijah se lo arrancase del cuello. Me volví a sentar en el colchón, imaginando que podíamos tener una conversación medianamente civilizada y sin saber muy bien qué decir, lo único que se me vino a la mente: "Ese fue mi inicio como recuperador de collares". Cutre, lo sé, aunque sirvió para aligerar momentáneamente la tensión. Entonces, Elena me contó que lo que recordaba de aquella noche era estar de pie en mitad de su habitación, ver el collar en su cuello y la ventana abierta con la cortina moviéndose. Eso le dio la pista en cuanto a que tenía que haber sido algún vampiro quien estuvo allí y sopesando opciones, no tenía sentido que fuera Stefan, él se lo habría dado y punto. Supuso que sería yo y a partir de ahí comenzó a rallarse el tarro sobre la razón por la que le había lobotomizado, porque también podía haber ido a devolvérselo sin más, no sería la primera vez que me cuelo en su habitación. Algo había sucedido, eso estaba claro, pero mi comportamiento los días posteriores no daba mucha luz al respecto. Yo estaba liado con Rose para entretenerme o sucedáneo de eso, yendo a mi bola y Elena creía que posiblemente habríamos tenido de nuevo una pelotera de las nuestras a pesar de que en esta ocasión no muriese nadie. Lo estuvo pensando hasta que le dio por inmolarse anónimamente y arruiné su estrategia. Eso y también impedir que entrase en la tumba a ver a Stefan cuando se quedó encerrao con la bitch. Me dijo que le entró el cague de verdad: le estalló en la cara lo que yo le dije, lo de que había algo entre nosotros y que se lo negaba a todo el mundo, incluyéndose a sí misma. Entonces lo que se le pasó por la cabeza era que quizás sucediese algo, ya me entendéis. Y… efectivamente, lo que estáis pensando: Stefan con la oreja puesta afuera enterándose gracias al sonido Dolby Surround

(El público aplaude efusivamente y se escuchan algunos silbidos de vítores)

-Damon: Total, que sabiendo que disponía de toda la información, le dije que no tenía que preocuparse, que no había pasado nada. Sin embargo, contra lo que esperaba, volvió a estar en modo mercenario, a gritarme y a pegarme puñetazos en el pecho, que casi me desestabiliza. Mi cara de WTF era increíble, voy a tener que comprarme el libro este de Marte y Venus Edición Chupasangres, es una especie de Síndrome Premenstrual elevado 10 a la décima potencia. Por suerte, conseguí agarrarla de ambas manos para que parase de amoratarme los pectorales, pobrecitos ellos que no tienen culpa de nada. Al igual que la vez esa en casa de Slater, quiso soltarse y lo que logró fue que ambos perdiéramos el equilibro, cosa que estando sentado sobre un colchón es bastante fácil. Evidentemente, al mover Elena los dos brazos hacia los lados, los míos siguieron el mismo camino y ella volvió a tirar, hacia sí, y caí justo encima suyo

(Las mujeres del público vuelven a chillar)

-Carol: ¿Queréis parar ya de una maldita vez? ¡Parecéis una granja de animales en pleno celo!

(Una chica del público la dice: "¡Cierra el pico, cacatúa inmunda!")

-Carol (levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a esa chica): ¡Escoria barriobajera, ahora te quedas sin ver cómo acabó el asunto. Seguridad, sacadla de aquí y retenedla en el cuarto oscuro hasta que yo llegue!

-Klaus: Venga, cariño, tranquilízate y mantén la compostura, que tú no eres una neófita. Puedes continuar tu historia, Damon, y al público pedimos que por favor, se comporten, sino adiós al sorteo de una tarde de spa con Damon en el Mystic Inn

-Damon (pasándose la mano por el pelo, un poco nervioso): Pues… lo pasé fatal. Por un lado, me importaba una soberana mierda que eligiera a Stefan, y que él estuviese con la antena puesta. ¡Puñetas, es que lo noto, igual que la canción de los Hombres G! Y por si eso no es suficiente, capto perfectamente el sonido de los latidos, que todavía seguía siendo humana y era como los cacharritos estos eléctricos que ponen los vendedores ambulantes de 2000 revoluciones por segundo. Vale que la transición te desoriente con tantas emociones y estés sobrepasado, pero que no, que esto ha pasado más veces, yo sé lo que me digo. Ninguno decíamos nada, los segundos pasaban y el ambiente se estaba poniendo cada vez más tenso, se cortaba con cuchillo. Y entré en la típica crisis existencial donde tu lado bueno y tu lado malo pelean porque les hagas caso. El bueno expone sus argumentos, y vale, tiene razón. Luego el malo te dice que ni caso, que no le des más vueltas, que hagas lo que te pide el cuerpo, y aunque no soy humano… tampoco soy de piedra. A todo esto, tú sigues en medio, y no solamente eso, en medio de los dos hologramas mentales que te están rallando, sino también encima de la chica. ¿No me podía haberme pasado esto en Denver? No, que va, el maldito emo negado tenía que estar ahí para trollearme. Está visto que cuando me lo cargué era con vistas a largo plazo, para no changarme esos momentos. Ahora tengo que aguantarme y comerme con papas que Elena prefiriese al salvador de quarterbacks. Tiene narices la cosa, más que Tyler, y ya es decir. Así que, terminé claudicando, apartándome hacia un lado diciendo: "El resto te espera abajo, ve con ellos mientras yo despego a un ceño de la puerta, no sea que me deje marca". Ella tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero finalmente se incorporó y bajó en silencio al comedor

-Carol: ¿Stefan te dijo algo?

-Damon: ¿Qué me iba a decir? Lo escuchó todo y supongo que su mente retorcida no consiguió encontrar un sólo resquicio al que aferrase para criticarme

-Klaus: Mira que eres mal pensao

-Damon: Y tú un julandrón esquizofrénico que me deja la cocina hecha una pocilga para un simple desayuno de colacao con galletas Tosta Rica

-Carol: ¿Volvemos a las andadas? Veamos, lo siguiente fue que Elena completó la transformación

-Damon: Sí. Después de eso tampoco me quedé mucho más tiempo, el justo para corroborar lo que dije de las collejas de 30 metros. Mi hermanito tiene la marca de los dedos en la nuca, fijaos si le veis. La siguiente noticia que tuve fue la llamada de Meredith, y de paso le pedí que le hiciera una foto para subirla al Instagram. (Riéndose) No veas lo que le tienen que haber pitado los oídos estos días, y me enteré que en Twitter fue TT con #PianobeatsStefan

-Klaus (enfadado): Valientes majaderos, por las redes todos se creen muy fuertes, ¿verdad? Y siguiendo con otro majadero… ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de que no quieres decirnos dónde está Elena? Porque sé que lo sabes, lo has estado eludiendo durante toda la entrevista, así que ya estás largando

-Damon: Verás Klaus, mi contrato estipula que hablaría sobre la transformación, no el lugar donde la fugitiva huye de la justicia del comeardillas, por lo que si quieres esa información te costará desprenderte de… vamos a ver, qué es lo que puedo pedir…déjame pensar… ¡lo tengo! Una actuación tuya cantando "I will survive" vestido de drag queen

(Aplausos a tutiplén)

-Klaus: Ni lo sueñes

-Damon: Soñarlo no, por favor, ni ganas

(A continuación, Klaus se levanta, se lanza a por Damon y ambos se enredan en una persecución por los estudios)

-Carol: Bueno, el tiempo se acaba. La semana que viene tendremos a un invitado especial, cuya identidad no revelaremos por expreso deseo suyo. Afirma tener material de primera mano sobre aspectos no desvelados del triángulo. Aquí les esperamos


	6. Chapter 6

-Carol: Hola, habitantes marujos de Mystic Falls. Anunciamos la semana pasada que tendríamos a un invitado misterioso que nos contaría secretos acerca del triángulo de Elena y los Salvatore. Por medidas de seguridad, nos pidió que mantuviéramos su anonimato hasta que llegase el momento en que hiciera su aparición  
-Klaus: Aún no comprendo quien puede haberle amenazado de muerte, y de esa forma tan macabra: esquilándole, descabezándole y descuartizándole. Desde luego hay cada indeseable en este mundo…  
-Carol: Y que lo digas, Klaus. No concibo cómo puede haber seres que encuentren en eso una diversión  
-Klaus: Bueno sweetheart, no te voy a negar que quienes lo hemos hecho, ha sido como un subidón de adrenalina, aunque yo a él sería incapaz de causarle dolor. Es tan achuchable… ais  
-Carol: Anda para ya y luego te doy una piruleta, que se nos está yendo el tiempo tontamente. ¡Démosle una calurosa bienvenida al TEDDY BEAR!  
(El público entona el cántico "Teddy, Teddy". El Teddy entra con unas Ray-Ban negras y levantando ambas manos dando palmas)  
-Klaus: Buenas tardes, Teddy. Vienes con mucho entusiasmo, y unas gafas muy chulas, por cierto  
-Teddy: Gracias, son de Stefan. Se las mangué hace tiempo, era la compensación mínima por tener que soportarle  
-Klaus (enfurecido): Que sepas que puedo demandarte por robo, tengo tu confesión grabada  
-Teddy: Antes te demandaría yo por maltrato de animales. Ya sabemos que Tyler es tonto, pero de ahí a que le sacases a la calle con una correa… sí, no te quedes tan asombrado, que yo tengo prueba visual  
-Carol: Cuando acabe la entrevista, si queréis os vais a hacer una visita al bufete de abogados de la cadena, pero ahora centrémonos. Teddy, afirmas tener información sustanciosa sobre este tema que llevamos tratando varias semanas, así que nos gustaría que la compartieras con nosotros, a ver si logramos esclarecer el asunto. (con voz más baja, como para sí misma) Bueno, yo lo tengo claro, sé que Stefan es su epic love, esto del delena es un calentón y punto  
-Teddy: Te he oído. Que tu historia con Tyler fuese fruto de que no controles tus hormonas, no significa que el resto sea lo mismo. Vayamos al grano. Lo primero de todo es corroborar lo que Damon contó sobre lo que Elena le dijo del colgante, sobre sus conjeturas en cuanto a cómo lo había recuperado, por si alguien dudaba de su veracidad, sí, va por ti, rubia, que el otro día te vi negar todo el rato con la cabeza. Lo sé porque… ¿a quién pensáis que ella le habla de sus ralladas? Pues a mí, evidentemente. Esa misma noche, tras ver que no se dormía, empezó a decirme: "Teddy, estoy mu mosca con lo del colgante. De repente me ha aparecido aquí puesto y no recuerdo haberlo visto después de que me lo arrancasen. Llevo un rato dándole vueltas, y estoy casi segura de que es cosa de Damon. Tiene que serlo. Si hubiese sido Stefan, o me lo habría dado allí en la casa o hubiera venido y nada más, pero es que noto que tengo un cacho inexistente desde que estaba en el baño lavándome los dientes. Lo que no consigo entender es por qué lo ha hecho, vamos, también podría haberme dado el colgante e irse. Algo ha pasado, fijo, pero ¿el qué? Quizás hayamos vuelto a discutir, él dijo alguna ida de olla de las que suele tener y se liara la de San Quintín. Aunque peor que lo de matar a Jeremy es imposible que fuera, la verdad." Dicho esto, se sobó. Yo sabía la respuesta a su pregunta y tenía unas ganas de contarlo… pero se supone que algún día tendría que ir juntando las piezas del puzzle y reconocerse lo que estaba pasando. Eso y que ella piensa que soy materia inerte, así que debía permanecer en silencio si quería seguir recabando información. Se debe estar enterando si me está viendo dondequiera que esté… y no creo que le haga mucha gracia… bueno a mí tampoco me lo ha hecho los dos años que me tuve que comer con papas al ceño, así que… (Se ríe). Continúo, que me disperso con el trolleo. Después Damon dijo que lo que Elena creía era que realmente había pasado algo entre ellos, por aquello de las inmolaciones súbitas. Pues sí, también es cierto, porque la noche en que Stefan se quedó encerrao en la tumba, Elena me dio la chapa durante una hora con el tema, que había que sacarle lo antes posible de allí para que la loca no intentara aprovecharse y no sé qué. Yo estaba la mar de contento con habérmelo quitao de encima, y tenía esperanzas de que Katherine le tersase la frente pero nah, al día siguiente le tenía ahí otra vez dando por saco. ¡Elijah, no tenías que haber hecho ese trato! Bueno, lo que iba a contar, que tras contarme esto, me confesó: "Teddy, creo que ya sé qué sucedió el día del colgante. Es porque entre Damon y yo pasó algo. Lo presiento", y yo para mis adentros: "Menos mal que como futuróloga no te vas a ganar la vida, aunque desde luego que me habría encantando que hubiese sucedido. A veces me repatea que Damon sea legal, cagüen la leche." Entonces Elena siguió hablando sobre su teoría, y todo venía por lo que sucedió ese día, cuando Damon fue a buscarla a casa de Slater. Ella no quería irse puesto que entregándose salvaba la vida de los demás, pero sabemos que eso a Damon le importa cero. Como no atendía por las buenas, se tuvo que poner serio y al jalarla del brazo pa sacarla de allí y Elena se resistía y quiso zafarse con un puñetazo. Mu sueltita tiene la mano la niña esta, parece que tiene un muelle en el bíceps derecho. Damon paró el puño con su mano gracias a sus súperreflejos, y digo yo que el hombre, para hacerse de valer, se inclinó hacia ella, en plan "táte quieta ya, narices, que vengo a salvarte el pellejo y el que cobro soy yo… no no no". Opino esto porque el chico ahí había cambiao bastante, aunque cuando pone la mirada de loco de psiquiátrico… da su respetito. El caso es que Elena, a pesar de que en esa ocasión Damon no llevara una destilería entera en la sangre, pensó que iba a intentar besarla otra vez y se cagó la pata abajo. Bueno, las palabras exactas fueron: "Me estaba sudando hasta la raja del culo. Y eso no era lo peor, sino que no iba a hacer nada por evitarlo. Justo en ese instante me resonaba en la cabeza lo que me dijo la vez que vino todo pedo, que puede que por aquel entonces se flipara un poco, pero es que va a ser que no tengo nada controlado yo el tema este, y no me mola un cacho." Luego fue cuando me soltó que quizás Damon actuó así por haber ocurrido anteriormente algo entre ellos y el hecho de no recordar de dónde había salido el collarcito de marras… ahí lo tienes. La cuestión es que tampoco se atrevía a preguntárselo, ya tú sabes, por eso de no descubrir cosas que te rallen el tarro. Un inciso: Elena no era así, ni de lejos. De pequeña era la típica cría que a todo te está diciendo "¿y por qué? ¿y por qué? ¿y por qué? ¿y por qué? ¿y por qué?", que me daban ganas de arrancarme los botones que tengo por ojos…. está visto, esto es cosa del renegado de Stefan, que se lo ha pegao, Matt lo puede corroborar. Y luego nah, si enseguida libertaron al soplagaitas este y retrocedemos a la versión de carne y hueso de "Los osos amorosos". (Con cara de asco) ¡Argggggggg! Bueno, ya sabe la verdad y aunque así a priori le ha reverberao de arriba abajo, os aseguro que esto va a tirar… no sé cuándo, eso sí, porque entre que está más perdida que Curro y que es tan lentita de mollera…pssss  
-Carol: Hablando del tema, ¿tú sabes dónde está?  
-Teddy ¡¿Cómo leches voy a saberlo yo?! Se supone que soy un peluche inerte, no una bolsa de 0 universal para que Elena me lleve de polizón en la mochila. Me da a mí que la inerte va a ser tu actividad cerebral, porque ya te vale mandar a la chica al baile con Stefan tras el refriegue mancilloso con Damon. Te podrías presentar a un concurso de unineuronales, pero te echarían por abusona  
-Klaus (enfadado): ¡Es suficiente, Teddy! Como sigas insultando, voy a tener que echarte del plató  
-Teddy: ¿Tú y cuántas de tus chachas más?  
-Klaus: ¿Osas poner en tela de juicio mis capacidades?  
-Teddy: Sí, y subo otros 5  
(El público aplaude)  
-Carol: Vamos a ver, esto no es una timba de póker  
-Teddy (señalando a Klaus): Este se lo pasaría pipa con eso de que tener que hacer las señas con miradas, se pondría las botas. Volvamos a lo que dije del baile. No sé en qué puñetas estabas pensando Carol cuando le diste esa brillante idea. No piensas, es evidente, y para colmo la obligaste prácticamente con lo plomo que te pusiste. Anda y lárgate a sustituir a Jennifer López en la próxima edición de American Idol Porque ella no quería, y te lo dijo, pero tú, ale, dale que dale con el rancio. Aunque claro, ¿qué puedo esperar de alguien cuyos programas favoritos son "The bachelor" y "Dancing with the stars"? Nah, si sé que realmente la culpa es de Dorita, por hacerte caso en lugar de mandarte a hacer gárgaras de verbena. De todas formas, otra perla que os dejo ahí para que meditéis: MONÓLOGO DE ELENA SOBRE LO DEL MOTEL. Y me piro one moment a mi camerino a echarme un vicio a la Wii


	7. Chapter 7

-Klaus: Retornamos para seguir con los relatos en primera línea de radiopatio del Teddy Bear de Elena. Prometió contarnos lo que la susodicha le confesó tras la escapada a Denver. Adelante  
-Teddy: Como estamos en horario infantil, los detalles más morbosos me los tendré que guardar para el programa de la noche. Es broma, dentro de las burradas que puede soltar, Elena sigue siendo mu pardilla.  
-Carol: No nos vas a contar nada que no sepamos, al menos a mí, ella misma me lo contó y como dije, fue el momento y punto  
-Teddy: Voy a ignorarte porque lo siguiente es que te estampe algo en la autopista que tienes en la cara. El día que regresaron de buscar al emo, otro también que me tiene más cansao… pues eran como las 4 de la mañana. Estaba yo dormido, ahí solo en la casa que estaba, no tenía nada que hacer, así que a dormir se ha dicho. Noto que algo me sobreviene encima y resultó ser Elena, que se dejó caer con todas sus ganas, y serían bastantes al no haberse desfogao lo que hubiese querido. Total, que me dice: "Teddy, estoy fregá de mierda hasta las cejas. Ahora no sé con qué cara me voy a atrever a salir a la calle. Ah espera, que no te he dicho lo que ha pasado. Pues allá va: Me enrollé con Damon. Al final he caído, por más que intenté contenerme, he terminado por mandarlo todo a la mierda porque no aguantaba más. Yo me fui a Denver para aclararme y he venío más liada que la pata de un romano. A ver qué me saco de la manga pa decirle a Stefan, porque no voy a poder escaquearme. Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo. La cuestión es que fuimos a buscar a Jeremy con el objetivo de descubrir de qué original vienen todos y al ser la sangre de Rose la que transformó a Katherine, teníamos que contactar con ella. Tras habernos librao del cani bucólico, nos fuimos a un motel a las afueras y allí Jeremy se puso a buscar la frecuencia para encontrar a esta mujer. Necesitábamos llamarla de alguna forma y claro, a Damon no se le ocurre otra cosa que ponerse a ligotear con ella. Se lo tiene taaaaaaan creído, que me dieron ganas de tirarle el mando de la tele a la cabeza, aunque no le haga daño, pero al menos yo me quedaría más a gusto que un arbusto. Tanto rollo de "Cuarto milenio" para nada, la transformó una tal Mary, quien por supuesto, también estuvo liada con Damon. La madre que lo parió, no se ha dejao a ninguna por el camino… es un pieza de mucho cuidao. Pues eso, que a esperar hasta que Rose volviera con noticias del paradero de Mary, y como no había nada que hacer por ese lugar, nos pasamos la tarde viendo la tele. Me di cuenta de que no conocía prácticamente ni un solo programa de los que echaban, soy un fracaso como adolescente, ya que se supone que estamos viciados viéndola horas y horas. Damon se había ido a por comida, no de la suya, sino para nosotros, y estoy segura de que no pagó ni un centavo. Normal que esté forrado, si va a todos los sitios por la cara. Entonces Jeremy me pregunta que qué pasaba entre nosotros. Me quedé tó loca, cómo puñetas se había enterado el niño este del percal. Pensé que había sido por el tontodelculo del Tyler, que se lo largó cuando eran tan amigos, pero no, según parece, Rose dijo algo. Otra cotilla, que no puede buscarse un entretenimiento en el other side, no, tiene que seguir arruinándome la vida. Genial, ahora estaba espiada por todos lados, como a Stefan le dé por querer contactar con Lexi, estoy vendida, porque entre que Jeremy le casque lo que vio y que haciendo de intérprete, ella le cuente el resto… muero. Y nada, lo gordo vino hace unas horas, después de que Damon saliera de ducharse. A pesar de haberle visto de tropecientas formas, hasta desnudo, no me canso de mirarlo, pero es que eso es un tío bien hecho y lo demás son tonterías. Casi diría que este verano pasado tenía un par de cuadraditos menos en los abdominales. Se sentó en una silla a hacer guardia mientras bebía en un vaso de plástico y yo pensando en quién fuera ese vaso. Sí, ya sé que podría tenerlo si quisiera, pero las palabras de Katherine no hacían más que resonarme en la cabeza. Si pudiera verme por agujerito, estaría partiéndose el culo la muy perra. Con toda la rallada, Damon me echó un marronazo del 15 cuando se giró y enseguida bajé la cabeza simulando estar dormida, pero vamos, es que soy idiota, se notó demasiado. Volví a abrir los ojos para mirarle y se levantó para tumbarse en el lado de la cama que compartía con Jeremy. No sabía qué decir, no era plan de hablarle de lo que había estado pensando, no no, y se me vino a la mente lo de Rose. Yo le conté cuál era el paisaje favorito de ella y gracias a eso pudo hacerla el sueño. Tendría que habérmelo dicho, para eso éramos amigos y le intenté ayudar cuando se deprimió por su muerte. Él me dijo que no me incumbía, quizás esa sea su forma de devolverme las puyas que le he lanzado últimamente. Tendría que pedirle perdón, me he pasado trolleándole, aunque si lo hago, sé lo que vendrá después y no, no puede ser. Aun así, quería redimirme y le pregunté que por qué no dejaba que los demás vieran las cosas buenas que tiene (no lo físico, eso ya sé que no tiene problema en enseñarlo), a lo que respondió que la gente si lo ve, siempre esperará lo bueno, y él pasa de tener que vivir bajo la opinión pública. No me quedó más remedio que reconocerme que ESE ERA EL PROBLEMA, lo que me trae por la calle de la amargura, el qué dirán. No sabes lo difícil que es mantener la reputación de animadora retirada. Quería darme de leches contra la almohada y ponerme a gritar pa liberarme pero despertaría a toda la vecindad del motel y tampoco era plan. Así que me di le vuelta a ver si me tranquilizaba… ilusa de mí. Resulta que Damon me cogió la mano que dejé caer a un lado, y los hiperventilamientos comenzaron a dispararse más que la prima de riesgo, teddy. Quería irme corriendo porque es que sabía que después del 1 viene el 2, conozco mis límites y veía que serían rebasados en breve sino metía el tajo pronto. Me levanté de la cama y salí afuera para que me diera el aire. Había una máquina de refrescos, bien fría y estupendísima pa pegarme a ella como una ventosa a fin de controlar las ebulliciones internas que estaba teniendo. De repente, oí la puerta cerrarse y pensé "mierda, con las prisas se me olvidó chapar con la tarjetita". Vale, no habría supuesto ningún problema para Damon, pero no me encontraba en condiciones de pensar lúcidamente. Él se acercaba y le dije que no, yo necesitaba mi espacio y con ese cuerpazo ahí descamisao, una no carrula. Supongo que esta vez no colaba, y al pronunciar mi nombre… me entraron las 7 cosas, en serio, así que me lié la manta a la cabeza. Iba tan flechada que ni veía, menos mal que Damon me pilló de camino, sino menudo guarrazo me habría pegao contra el otro muro. Ais, el muro, qué mancillaíto lo pusimos, su vida no volverá a ser la misma. Yo ni me reconocía, estaba fliping in colors, ahí dándolo todo. Será el gen de las Petrovas, que debe tener sobrecarga de hormonas, no hay más que ver lo pendón que es Katherine, que pa colmo lo ha tenido intensificao durante 500 años, sino no me lo explico. Pero, ¿sabes qué te digo? Que me quiten lo bailao. No me sonaban ni originales, ni engendraos, ni doppelgangers, ni maldiciones ni peras en almíbar. ¿A quien le importan esas chorradas cuando Damon Salvatore te está metiendo mano? La changa es que la clockbuster de la Rose no halló mejor momento pa venir a dar por saco. Esta se está cobrando el que se le acabara el encame, que lo sé yo. Jeremy nos hizo la pillada del siglo… maldita sea, ¿no aprendió a que no tiene que interrumpir a los mayores? La próxima vez lo ato a la pata de la cama, nah no, la próxima vez lo dejo sobando en el coche y listo. O también podría usar a Matt, él ve fantasmas desde que le dio por ser boya humana para hablar con la yonki de su hermana. Y es más comprensivo que Jeremy, porque el emo subnormal este me ha fulminao con la mirada. Es obvio que se avinagró cuando Bonnie le dio la patá y está muy forever alone… pero sus cagadas no tengo por qué pagarlas, bastantes hago yo como para cargar con las del prójimo. Hablando de cagadas, teddy, la he montado buena. La reacción de Jeremy ha vuelto a recordarme lo que se me vendría encima si la gente descubre lo que me pasa con Damon. Se dedicarían a farfullar y a ponerme la cabeza como un bombo con la retahíla de siempre: que estoy loca, que nunca se sabe cuándo se le cortocircuitarán los cables y que no le detiene nada con tal de salirse con la suya. Es que si me pongo a echar cuentas, nadie va a ser benevolente: Jeremy le tiene ojeriza por haberle matado, pero eso sabemos que la culpa la tuvo Katherine con a saber qué mierdas tuvo que venir a revolver. Carol no le traga por la manipulación, vale, sí, pero Damon fue a buscarla cuando por culpa del narigón se la llevaron y menudo jaletazo que le pegó luego al evitar que la atacara. (El teddy mira a Caroline) De eso debería acordarse, aunque lo mismo estoy pidiendo mucho para una rubia, y más ahora que no sé qué rollo extraño se trae con Klaus. Ese tío es un misógino, espera que no la raje en canal un día mientras se esté haciendo la manicura. Alaric es amigo suyo, aunque sé que la amistad no da tanto de sí cuando hace poco Damon volvió a romperle el cuello solamente por llevarle la contraria. Bonnie, fíjate que parecía que había bajado la garza con él, que no quería yo contarla nada de lo del porche no fuera a chutarme sus rayos maléficos y la tía todo enrollada preguntándome que si me había gustado. Nada, me voy olvidando tras haber tenido que convertir a su madre. Matt tiene lo de Vicky, pero no se ha dedicado a soltar sapos y culebras… de todas formas, no le veo enfrentándose al resto para echarme una mano. Nah, ni hablar, la rubia es capaz de pegarle un puñetazo para dejarle inconsciente en cuanto dijera la primera palabra. Y por último, aparte de todo esto, está el moco de Stefan, que está consiguiendo recuperarse de su adicción, o eso dice, porque sigue con el mismo careto de estreñío que cuando le conocí y algo me dice que ha vuelto a las ardillas. Si descubre lo que ha pasado, volverá a hundirse en el fango del rippismo otra vez, matando a pobres inocentes que tengan la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Yo no puedo tener ese cargo de conciencia, tengo que sacrificarme por salvar la vida de esas personas. Ah, y porque también Stefan me salvó a mí, que no se me olvide. Así que teniendo presente lo que debo hacer, tenía que ser siesa de nuevo. La oportunidad llegó al entrar en la casa de la tal Mary y encontrar su cadáver estacado contra la pared, cortesía del cani. No contento con eso, se ensañó con mi pobrecito Damon para devolverle lo que le hizo en el baile. Este también está falto de un par de guantazos que le tenía que haber dado su madre para que no viniera a hincharnos más las ñapas. Total, que estaba yo dolorida por una mini-brecha, y Damon se acercó para ver si estaba bien. Me acarició la herida y a pesar de la rasca que hacía en la zona, (llevaba un jersey de cuello vuelto, el abrigo y la bufanda gorda de lana que me costó un pastizal en GAP) los calores retornaban por momentos. Entonces le quité la mano y me di la vuelta para recomponerme. Damon no tardó ni dos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, y lógicamente, no se lo tomó nada bien. Sé que no ha sido lo más inteligente que he hecho, el valerme del viaje para ver si me aclaro de una puñetera vez, pero ya sabes que llevo una temporada dando tumbos de mala manera. Espera, la idea fue de Stefan, no mía, así que él es el culpable, aunque tampoco creo que dentro de su idea estuviese que me dejara empotrar contra un muro por su hermano, para qué engañarnos. Bah, que se hubiera callado la boca sino. Y como guinda al pastel de chungosidades, lo único que se me ocurrió decirle tras su reproche fue que es un saboteador, por esas javas que tiene en las que va matando peña a porrón. La cuestión es que esto tendría sentido hace unos meses, ahora cambió de táctica y se va tirando a la primera que se le pone delante. Eso me gusta menos, pero qué puedo esperar si le tengo a dos velas… ni bueno para él, ni para mí, que luego implosiono a lo bruto. (Dándose golpes en la cabeza con la mano) ¡Elena eres toooooooooooooooooontaaaaaaa aaaaa! Me tengo merecido que mandara a la mierda por quedarme empanada para dentro cuando me dijo que qué pasaría si no había desfases. Es que me parecía un cachorrito de husky con esos ojazos azules que tiene y me daba una penita… que se me pasó el turno. Y ni comodín de la llamada ni nada. Así no se puede, leches, tantas prisas y tantos agobios, por eso me vine pensando todo el rato en el coche durante el viaje de vuelta. Siento decirte que no he logrado llegar a una conclusión porque todavía estoy bajo los efectos del refriegue, que ni las 5 duchas con hielos me han devuelto a la temperatura corporal normal. Y ale, ya no te doy más la brasa, que seguro que estás deseando dormirte y si no, yo sí, pa poder soñar con ese muro una y otra vez". Dicho esto, se puso a roncar a pierna suelta y yo a punto estuve de atizarla con un cojín. ¡No podía dejarme de esa forma, me lo merezco como sufridor de todas las moñadas del elefan y de las tragedias del delena!  
-Klaus: Tengo que reconocer algo. No lo repetiré porque uno tiene su status de malo…  
(El público se ríe a carcajadas)  
-Klaus: ¿A que os dejo con la intriga, panda de escoria humana? No sois nada, estáis vivos porque yo os permito estarlo, no lo olvidéis  
-Teddy: Y tú lo estás porque la chupipandi no quiere morir, no te digo  
-Klaus (cansado, suspira): Lo que iba a decir es que yo pensaba que Elena perdía el tiempo con Damon, pero me ha quedado clarinete que no (se ríe durante unos segundos y luego se pone serio mirando a su cámara). Stefan, no te preocupes, me tienes a mí  
-Teddy: Venga ya, que sobaera me está entrando. Me voy no sin antes despejar la incógnita que se ha planteado sobre mis amenazas. Tengo un equipo de investigación altamente cualificado que durante semanas ha seguido la pista de los mensajes intimidatorios contra mi persona y el resultado ha sido que hemos descubierto quién está detrás de todo: ¡eres tú, maldita rubia frentuda!  
(Primer plano de Caroline totalmente sorprendida)  
-Teddy: No te hagas la loca, que la inteligencia no te da ni pa borrar los registros de llamadas del móvil y el hecho de tener una madre policía tampoco te dice que existe algo llamado "pinchar líneas". Tú sabías que yo tenía esta valiosa información y has intentando por los medios más rastreros que no saliera a luz. Pues tu plan ha fracasado, y vas a tener que vértelas con la ley  
(Entran en el plató 10 policías con balletas y flechas inyectadas en verbena para dispararla. Caroline cae fulminada al suelo)  
-Teddy (mirando a su cámara): No os preocupéis, no la mataré. Sólo pienso darla un escarmiento. El Delena es sagrao, y los temas sagraos no se tocan. Adiós a todos y comprobad que vuestros peluches no están vivos si les habéis contado algo que no queráis que se sepa


	8. Chapter 8

-Teddy: Bienvenidos a Sálvame. Os preguntaréis qué hago presentándolo, dónde están Klaus y Caroline y qué novedades habrá hoy. Pues bien, citando al primer padawan de Stefan, Jack el Destripador, vamos por partes. Estáis ante el sustituto del klaroline, y espero que se esclarezcan muchas verdades que hacen falta en este pueblo. En segundo lugar, los antiguos presentadores fueron despedidos tras el juicio de mis amenazas. Aunque Carol era quien hacía las llamadas, Klaus se encargaba de adquirir las tarjetas SIM desde donde se realizaban. Sí, esa reconversión delena del jula era más falsa que la presunción de inocencia de Stefan sobre el pueblo de inmigrantes que arrasó. Estos dos se creían "Bonnie & Clyde" y no llegaban ni a "Dos tontos muy tontos". Han sido sentenciados por la Corte Suprema de Virginia. Klaus se ha convertido en el Lagarto Juancho otra vez y está a buen recaudo far far away. Caroline está recluida en un centro de investigación después de haber sido sometida a una fumigación neuronal por la cantidad de microorganismos que estaban dañando su cerebro. Ahora por fin conocemos la razón de por qué era un protozoo plasta. Bueno, queridos telespectadores, en este programa contaremos con la colaboración de un profesional de la ciencia. ¿Y para qué lo queremos? Muy sencillo, para que nos interprete el significado del polígrafo que tendremos para detectar lo trolera que es la gente. Mediante las gráficas podremos saber qué cosas ocultan nuestros habitantes y qué mentiras nos han hecho creer, así que prepárense para descubrir "Las chungosidades y pufos de un ceño".

(El público aplaude eufóricamente)

-Teddy: Estáis muy ansiosos, ¿verdad? No os culpo, bastante cruel es en ocasiones tener que aguantarle, como para que encima te mienta en tu cara insultando a tu inteligencia. Así que de una vez por todas, vamos a terminar con las fumadas y pantochadas. ¡Que pase el trolero mayor… Stefan Salvatore!

(Stefan entra en el plató por uno de los laterales. Ya está prácticamente recuperado de sus lesiones salvo unas gasas con esparadrapo que tiene en la frente)

-Teddy: Buenas, Stefan. Veo que estás casi como nuevo. (En voz más baja). Una lástima que el piano no te aplastara la cabeza

-Stefan: Pues sí, me encuentro mucho mejor. Desde aquí quiero agradecer a Nik los cuidados que me ha dispensado durante este tiempo. Sin él no habría podido sobreponerme. (Con voz tristona) Por cierto, hace 3 días que no viene a verme, ni me llama ni me deja mensajitos en mi muro de Facebook. Estoy un poco preocupado, quizás deba llamarle para saber si está bien

-Teddy: Nah no, se haya ido de vacaciones y con los líos de andar organizando el viaje, lo mismo se le ha pasado avisarte. Puedes estar tranquilo, seguro que está descansando tumbado en algún sitio por ahí lejos (se ríe maliciosamente). Veamos, Stefan. Recordando tu anterior aparición en el programa, llegaste a la conclusión de que el ataque que sufriste por parte de Elena podría ser debido a su posible equivocación en la decisión que tomó. (Mirando al frente) Vamos, de posible nada, os digo yo que se fregó entera con tanta mierda de deberes

-Stefan: Sí bueno, es cierto que dije eso, pero he estado analizando los hechos y he caído en la cuenta de que a pesar de que la transformación no ha sido como yo esperaba, cuando ella realmente tenía peor humor era tras haber ingerido las bolsas de 0 universal, las que decían que eran sus favoritas. La cuestión es que quien se encargaba de ir a por el suministro al hospital es Damon, así que es probable que él echase algún componente adictivo chungo que luego hiciera que Elena se comportase de esa forma tan violenta  
-Teddy: Pero… ¿qué puñetas estás diciendo? ¿Otra vez te jalaste a un animal enfermo?

-Stefan: Que sí, que un par de veces la di de lo que teníamos en la nevera porque Damon no había venido con el alijo y ni punto de comparación lo serena que estaba  
-Teddy: ¿No será que fuiste tú quien le añadió algo a la sangre? Porque esto más bien suena a como si hubieras cogido farlopa al emo y se la echaras pa tenerla domada. Las Petrovas convertidas no se te dan bien, y a Elena la puedes tangar más fácilmente que a Katherine  
-Stefan: ¡Qué manía con desprestigiarme! ¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho yo?  
-Teddy: Podría darte tantas respuestas a esa pregunta… pero de entrada, no haberte largao del pueblo y meter tu ceño en la vida de Elena. Acusar a tu hermano de volverla una adicta a la sangre es el colmo de tus chorradas, y mira que no son pocas… Aparte, con la de problemas que das tú con el tema como para repetir la experiencia de nuevo. A ver, según tú, ¿por qué motivo haría Damon eso?

-Stefan (indignado): Pues, ¿cuál va a ser? Me tiene envidia

(El teddy estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua en ese momento, y al oír la contestación, escupió todo el líquido en toda la cara de Stefan)

-Teddy: ¿Que te tiene envidia? ¿Tú no te ves en el espejo todos los días?

-Stefan (secándose el agua de la cara): Tiene celos, siempre los ha tenido. Elena me eligió a mí y es incapaz de aceptarlo, por eso está intentando trollearme de cualquier manera  
-Teddy: Una pregunta. ¿No has visto los programas anteriores?

-Stefan (muy convencido): No, Nik me dijo que tenía que descansar, y no estresarme con nada para poder recuperarme lo antes posible. Lo hizo por mi bien  
-Teddy (cabreadísimo): Cacho desgraciao el jula, le ha lobotomizao otra vez. Este se olía que iba a caerle mierda al elefan y se las ingenió pa taparlo. (Un poco más calmado) Vamos a ver, Stefan. La semana pasada vine a contar lo que Elena me confesó tras volver de Denver, y creéme, que para ser el chosen one, vas de culo, cuesta abajo y sin frenos  
-Stefan: ¿Sabes qué es lo que pienso? Que te has compinchado con Damon para evitar que Elena y yo podamos ser felices

-Teddy: ¡¿ WHAT?! ¿Que yo me he compinchado con Damon? Si eso fuera verdad, te aseguro que el chollo se te habría acabado hace mucho tiempo, encefalograma plano. Además, ¿qué felices ni qué ocho cuartos ibais a ser, si por tu culpa resulta que Elena murió ahogada? Escúchame bien, zoquete. Ella estaría M-U-E-R-T-A. Finito, caput. Al único que salvas es a tu brother, y para que luego te solucione los problemas porque como tuvieses que hacerlo tú… escondías la cabeza en el suelo igual que los avestruces para no ver lo que tienes encima. Estoy harto de contemplar cómo te montas tus mantras mentales y haces que los demás se lo traguen, no, puntualizo, que Elena se lo trague. Antes de someterte al polígrafo, vas a tener que enterarte de eso que te hueles, aunque es mejor no conocer ningún detalle para no zumbarse. Efectivamente, me refiero a ese viaje a Denver que se te ocurrió tan brillantemente para que Elena aclarase sus ideas. Al menos te agradeceremos la parte que te corresponde, pero no te acostumbres. Sé que imaginas que algo pasó, y muestra de ello fue que impediste que Elena te lo contara en el baile. Por cierto, eso deberías agradecérselo a tu groupie cuando salga de rehabilitación, si es que aún se acuerda de ti, porque con el limpiado de mollera que le han hecho… Estoy seguro que el silencio por parte de Elena, después de decirte que teníais que hablar del tema, no hizo más que aumentar tu cagamiento y es la explicación a tu supuesto buenrollismo flagelador de "si te elige a ti, me iré del pueblo". ¿No habías desplegado tus alas de macho alfa cuando la acompañasteis? Reconoce que lo soltaste puesto que es lo que quieres que haga Damon, para así vivir tu fantasía de epicidad sin la continua sombra de la sospecha en cuanto a que Elena te la pegue tarde o temprano. También es la razón por la que permites todas y cada una de las chaladuras que se la ocurren. Claro, si tú no la paras los pies, no tendrá queja sobre ti y eres un chollazo de novio, ¿me equivoco? Ante todo, lo que realmente importa es el respeto, ¿no Stefan? Pues mira dónde quedó el suyo, estas imágenes captadas por las cámaras del motel donde se alojaron te lo dirán. Dentro video

watch?v=jr-tPGSZ308

(Stefan está convulsionando en el asiento. El público ríe sin parar de señalarle y cantando: "Pringao, que eres un pringao". El teddy manda llamar a los servicios médicos para que estabilicen a Stefan e impidan que el ceño estalle de nuevo. Le inyectan una jeringaza de verbena y le atan a la silla para que no pueda escaparse. Pasados unos minutos, Stefan está bastante más tranquilo aunque con un geto bestial de forever alone)

-Teddy: Chavalote, ya puedes martirizarte con conocimiento de causa. Y hemos sido buenos, te pusimos la parte light. Me parecía demasiado cruel que presenciaras cómo Damon le sobaba el culo a base de bien… ¡Ups! ¿Lo dije en voz alta? Vaya, qué descuido el mío, si es que tengo una cabeza…

(Stefan comienza a tener un tic nervioso)

- Teddy: Quieeeeeeeeeeto parao, no te me nerves que a la vuelta de publicidad te enchusco la máquina de la verdad para terminar de rematarte


	9. Chapter 9

-Teddy: Tras esta pausa de publicidad, retomamos el programa con nuestro invitado, o lo que queda de él, después de los descubrimientos que ha presenciado sobre el viaje a Denver que él mismo propuso para que Elena aclarara sus sentimientos por Damon. Independientemente de que ese propósito se cumpliese o no, desde luego que al menos la chica intentó recabar información para poder sopesar ambas opciones, de ahí que aprovechase la situación para catar bien la mercancía. Lástima que la plasta de Rose no deje de dar por saco hasta desde el other side y despertase al emo para darle el recadito. ¡A los amigos hay que ayudarles, negada, no trollearles más! Pero bah, esta no ha superado todavía que la quitaran de en medio. Bueno, centrémonos en lo que nos ocupa, y es el tercer grado que vamos a hacer a Stefan para sacar a la luz al menos la punta del iceberg de pufos que ha acumulado a lo largo de su existencia, aunque no sé siquiera si nos aguantaría un medio grado porque tiene una pinta que da asco, en serio lo digo, ahora mismo nadie le tocaría con un palo, bueno, posiblemente Klaus sí, porque ese no le hace ascos a nada que se mueva…

(Stefan está con una camisa de fuerza y con correas por todo el cuerpo para evitar que enloquezca y le dé otro brote de esquizofrenia)

-Teddy: Demos paso al ilustre profesional que nos acompañará y lo más importante, que nos desvelará qué supuestas verdades son más falsas que la afirmación de ATAQUE ANIMAL de los informes forenses firmados por el ex de Meredith Fell. ¡Señoras y señores, un aplauso para el Dr. Henry Saltzman! Sí, es el padre de Alaric, que el hombre desde su jubilación está demasiado ocioso y por eso le mandé que se pusiera manos a la obra hace más de un año para que inventase una máquina capaz de aguantar tantísimas trolas. Efectivamente, durante todo este tiempo llevo fraguando mi venganza, así que adelante

(Entra en plató el padre de Alaric, empujando un aparato de 2x2 con multitud de cables y botones. Tiene una gran pantalla, para poder ver la evolución del polígrafo)

-Teddy: Buenas, Henry. Muchas gracias por el tiempo que has dedicado a la máquina y esperamos poder comprobar su eficacia en breves instantes. (Algo apenado) Por cierto, siento lo de tu hijo. Era un buen hombre, un poco aguafiestas y espesito a veces, pero descifraba autodefinidos y sudokus como nadie

-Henry (visiblemente emocionado): Le echo mucho de menos, la verdad. Cuando era pequeño estábamos muy unidos y a raíz de que se fue a la universidad, nos distanciamos. Luego se juntó con la perra de Isobel y el resto de la historia ya la conocéis…

-Teddy: Entiendo tu rencor hacia esa arpía, pero entonces nosotros no habríamos tenido el placer de conocerle. Quedémonos con eso. (Volviendo a coger compostura) Retomando el programa, es hora de ponerle los cachivaches pertinentes al osito y comenzaremos a desenmascarar la cruda realidad de sus 162 pedantes años

(Henry y su ayudante colocan cables y neurotransmisores por todo el cuerpo de Stefan. Una vez acaban, ambos se dirigen a poner a punto la máquina)

-Teddy: Antes de empezar con las preguntas, vamos a dar la bienvenida a dos invitados, uno de ellos estará presente durante todo el interrogatorio. Aquí llega Damon y la Rebe

(Ambos aparecen saludando al público con la mano y Damon se sienta en una butaca al lado del Teddy. Rebekah hace lo propio en la que está al lado de Stefan)

-Teddy: Así me gusta, Damon, tú a mi verita, no te me escapes. Bueno Rebekah, posiblemente seas una de las personas menos queridas por la chupipandi desde que te cargaste a Elena haciendo que volviera a caer en el puente Wickery

-Rebekah: No, a ver, ¡qué manía con echarme a mí la culpa de todo siempre!

-Teddy: Te plantaste en medio de la carretera a lo suicida esperando a la camioneta de Matt, Rebequita

-Rebekah (en plan redicha): Técnicamente, si Elena murió fue culpa mía, sino de Stefan (le señala despectivamente), que sacó a Matt primero, así que los sermones sobre eso se los echas a él, que bastantes petas me he llevado en mi vida por el subnormal chivato de Kol

-Teddy: ¡Ostras, el niñato cani! (Fruce el ceño, pensando) Pero en esto no le podemos inculpar porque ni siquiera estaba en el pueblo. ¿Tú qué piensas, Damon?

-Damon: Yo creo que no hace falta que esté directa o indirectamente involucrado en el asunto, el tío me vaciló sin venir a cuento dándoselas de no sé qué

-Teddy: Me parece bien. Ahora mismo paso el aviso de busca y captura a todas las autoridades del país y a mis agentes secretos para que en cuanto le pillen, le disequen y le dejen por ahí tirao. A este no hay que conservarle como al jula, así que me importa una mierda que sea pasto de los peces

-Rebekah (llorando): ¡Teddy, no seas malo, que aunque sea un chivato, es mi hermanito!

-Teddy: Nada de quejas, encima que te dejo vivo al único inteligente de todos los que tienes. Desde luego, eres más desagradecida…

-Rebekah (continúa llorando y haciendo pucheros): ¡Eli no me gusta! Siempre está dando la brasa con las maldades que hacemos, y ahora que conseguí librarme de mis dos padres, no me da la gana tener a alguien con la cara mustia recordándome que no está bien torturar a la gente que me cae mal

-Damon (en tono conciliador): Haya paz… Mira Rebekah, si quieres podemos hacer una cosa: convencer a Elijah de que te deje seguir en las animadoras. ¿Qué te parece?

-Rebekah (deja de llorar poco a poco y se seca las lágrimas): ¿Harías eso por mí, de verdad?

-Damon (voz seria): Bueno Barbie, estoy enfadado contigo por lo que hiciste, lo del puente. Pero tienes razón, Stefan es el verdadero culpable de que Elena se muriera (Mira a su hermano con muy mala leche). Así que, como yo no me porté muy éticamente contigo la última vez que mancillamos el colchón, me encargaré personalmente de que no sólo sigas levantando los pompones, sino de que conviertas en la capitana de las cheerleaders, ¿de acuerdo?

-Rebekah (alegre y emocionada): ¡Muchas gracias, Damon! (Mirando a su cámara) ¡Chúpate esa, Caroline! Y por si me estás viendo, que sepas que me llamaron para participar en la siguiente edición de "Dancing with the Stars"

(El público se levanta al completo y aplaude enérgicamente)

-Teddy: Volvamos a la temática del programa, que a este paso no nos va a dar tiempo ni para la primera mentira. El periodo que abarcaremos será la década de los años 20, cuando Stefan conoció a dos de los Disfuncionelson. Estaba en sus días de ripper a full y de empining el codo a full también, a pesar de ser la época de la Ley Seca. Al Capone era una hermanita de la caridad a su lado, ya me entendéis. Según sabemos, Rebekah fue a la primera que vio y posteriormente, ésta le presentó a su hermano. Así que lanzamos la pregunta pertinente: ¿Cuál fue la impresión que te dio Klaus?

-Stefan: Pues… que tenía que decirme qué clase de gomina se echaba, porque me apetecía cambiar de peinado. Ya llevaba tiempo con el que tenía y era un rollo tener que estar con el secador cada vez que me duchaba

-Rebekah: ¿Te gustaba ese estilo lamío de vaca? Pero si era de paletos, mira que se lo dije, y él empeñado en que daba un aire sofisticado y elegante

-Teddy: Stefan, me refería a que si te cayó bien o no, a mí las pintas que llevase me importan un reverendo rábano

-Stefan: Ah, eso. Realmente no le prestaba demasiada atención porque por lo general yo solía ir bastante colocao y él hablaba un poco raro, así que tardé lo mío en lograr mantener una conversación más o menos decente

-Teddy: Rebe… ¿en serio? ¿Este tío?

-Rebekah: Ya bueno, a mí me cayó como una patada en el culo cuando le vi la primera vez, eso lo sabéis, pero luego tenía esas aficiones tan extravagantes que me encantaron. También es que estaba muy aburrida por acompañar a Nik en sus reuniones sobre cuadros y música clásica. Por eso en cuanto llegamos al bar de Gloria, que cantaba canciones de jazz, se me salieron los ojos de las cuencas de la emoción, y para ser honestos, a Stefan se le daba genial bailarlas

-Teddy: Eso no puede ser, si le dijo a Elena que no tenía ni idea por pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo desfasando

-Rebekah: No sé lo que hizo el resto de la década, pero te aseguro que durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, íbamos a ese sitio todos los días y ya debía tener experiencia de antes

-Teddy: Vaya, con que esas tenemos… mintiendo hasta en cuanto a bailar. Comprobémoslo con el polígrafo. Stefan, ¿es cierto lo que ha dicho la Rebe?

-Stefan: Noooooooooo, pero si ella me estuvo enseñando porque no paraba de pisarla y mancharle los pies

(La máquina emite un pitido estridente)

-Teddy: Henry, ¿nos puedes explicar qué significa ese ruido?

-Henry: La curvatura anormal de las líneas muestran una gran disensión del sistema nervioso y esta constante indica que la respiración es espásmica. En cristiano, que eso es más falso que un billete de dólar con la cara de Kennedy

-Teddy: ¡¿Pero qué puñetas te pasa, Stefan?! ¿Tú mientes por inercia o algo así? Eres como lo de las medicinas, en caso de duda, siempre una trola. Ahora verás, te voy a dar yo a ti pal pelo

(El teddy pulsa un botón que tiene en la mesa y acto seguido, Stefan sufre una descarga eléctrica importante, que le hace moverse estrepitosamente y chillar del dolor)

-Damon (riéndose): Es una nenaza… ¿cómo puede tener alguien de 162 años ese timbre de voz?

-Teddy: Yo creo que es por juntarse demasiado con el jula. Y hablando de la reinona, no sé si de Roma… vamos a escarbar en esa "amistad" que terminó uniéndoles hasta el punto que casi un siglo después Klaus, con el pretexto del sofrito y toda la vasca, apareció en el pueblo a buscarle. No sé, el hecho de que la gente tarde tanto para volver a por ti, macho, me hace pensar que les dejas traumados

-Stefan: ¡Ellos sólo se dedican a lobotomizarme y luego el culpable soy! Tócate los pies, Manola, que resulta que voy a ser responsable de que me usen a su antojo

-Teddy: Ais pobrecito él, que le tienen de marioneta. (Con voz borde) Sabes que no me das pena, ¿verdad?

(Stefan empieza a hacer pucheros)

-Rebekah: No sé por qué montas tanto circo, Stefan. Nik no te obligó a que fueras amigo suyo, lo hiciste porque te dio la gana

-Teddy: Rebekah, ¿tú viste la foto que se echaron? Parecen siameses

-Rebekah (mosqueada): ¿Qué foto? Si a mi hermano no le gustan

-Teddy: Veo que ambos te tenía un tanto engañada … esperad, que esto lo arreglo en un periquete. Rebe, chútale un compelling pa que largue lo que falta

(Rebekah se gira hacia Stefan y le mira a los ojos fijamente, diciendo: "Vas a contar lo que ocultas sobre Niklaus")

-Stefan (ligeramente autómata): Nik me tiró los tejos después de hacernos la foto. Se me avalanzó y yo no le paré

-Teddy (levanta los brazos victorioso): ¡LO SABÍA!

-Rebekah (indignadísima): ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Oiga usted, el de la maquinita de las agujas, dígame que está mintiendo otra vez!

-Henry: Pero mujer, si le has obligado tú misma, no puede mentir, aunque si quieres mi opinión profesional, las constantes vitales son normales, no existe evidencia que lo que dice no sea cierto

-Rebekah (llorando): ¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar todo a mí?!

(Alguien del equipo técnico le acerca una caja de kleenex y ella se seca las lágrimas. Una vez está más tranquila, se dirige a su cámara con cara de pocos amigos)

-Rebekah: ¡Nik, eres un maldito puerco y estás donde te mereces!

(Enseguida se levanta y se va del plató)

-Teddy (haciendo señas a los seguratas): Chavales, retenédmela un ratito que más tarde tengo pensado otra revelación trolleadora (Mirando a su cámara) Y hasta aquí, queridos teleespectadores, la parte relativa al Klefan. A continuación, procederemos a revelar a la ganadora del concurso que había hace unas semanas de la sesión de spa con Damon, así que no se despeguen de sus asientos, y nada de amenazas de muerte a quienes conozcan a la afortunada


	10. Chapter 10

-Teddy: Seguimos en directo y en breves instantes anunciaremos a la persona que pasará una tarde de spa con Damon en el lujoso Holiday Inn de Mystic Falls y… esto no se anunció para que a la afortunada no le diese un ataque con sólo imaginárselo pero también disfrutará de ¡una cena a la luz de la luna en la terraza de la suite más cara del hotelazo del pueblo!

(Algunas mujeres del público se levantan y protestan solicitando que haya varias ganadoras)

-Teddy: Siento decir que la dirección del programa sólo puede pagárselo a una. La crisis ha mermado nuestra economía y el superpolígrafo ha costado una pasta y parte de la otra, así que no será posible acceder a estas peticiones. No obstante, si queréis podemos hacer otro sorteo y si Damon está de acuerdo, que lo pague él

-Damon: ¡Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh! No tan rápido, Teddy. Me caes bien pero creo que voy a empezar a replanteármelo

-Teddy: Hombre, que te salen los billetes por las orejas y no te va a suponer no llegar a fin de mes

-Damon (sonriente): Eso es verdad, estoy tan forrado que Hacienda ni se molesta en investigarme porque no tendrían tiempo para hacer otra cosa con todo el patrimonio que tengo

-Teddy: Además, con todo lo que yo he hecho por ti… te he defendido de los ataques del klaroline y de tu hermano. Me merezco un poco de crédito, ¿no?

-Damon: Bueno vale, lo haré. Pero no pienso aguantar a una con traumas psicológicos, ¿estamos?

-Teddy: Sí, no hay problema. Ahora vamos a decir quién se lleva el premio del spa, que ha sido elegida mediante un sorteo ante notario. Más legal, imposible

(Una azafata le trae un sobre cerrado al teddy. Este lo abre y se queda atónito al leer el nombre de la ganadora)

-Teddy: ¡¿QUÉEEEEE?! You gotta be kidding me

-Damon: ¿Qué pasa, es que no está buena o qué? Oyes, si es la bruja renegada conmigo no contéis, me da igual que sea gratis, a esa no me acerco ni lobotomizao

-Teddy: Créeme, que si fuera la zippo al menos nos echaríamos unas risas a su costa pero esto no tiene ni puñetera gracia

-Damon: Me estas asustando, ¿vale? ¿Acaso es la versión femenina del eslabón perdido entre el hombre y el mono?

-Teddy: Que no, hombre. No es por eso. Está buena pero aquí ha habido trampa, me juego mi agenda negra de contactos y no la pierdo. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió mandar a un pelotón de mercenarios para que estuviera vigilando…

-Damon: ¿Vas a decir de una vez quien es? (Mira hacia el lado del público) Rebekah, no habrás sido tú, ¿no? Que aborto lo de capitana de las animadoras en cero coma, ¿eh?

-Rebekah (cabreada): ¡Jopetas que no, que yo no he hecho nada, dejadme en paz! Además, a mí no me hace falta ese estúpido sorteo si quiero meterme en un jacuzzi contigo

-Damon: Ahí lleva razón. Entonces… ¿no será la alcaldesa? Que ya me las lanzó una vez estando casada pero… no, no puede ser por el pelotón de mercenarios, si Carol Lockwood no tiene ni media leche. Vale, estoy sin ideas, ¡qué raro!

-Teddy (hablando con quien le avisa por el pinganillo): ¿Está aquí? ¿Que dice que ha venido directamente a recoger el premio? (En tono elevado) ¡Y a mí qué leches me importa! No se saldrá con la suya porque no me sale de los botones. ¡Mandadla para acá! ¡Se va a cagar la pata abajo!

(Se oyen ruidos en el plató y en unos segundos, al lado de la mesa del teddy, aparece una Katherine sonriente saludando al público)

-Katherine: Hey, ¿cómo estáis? Seguro que no tan bien como yo, está a la vista. (Se gira hacia el teddy) He venido a por mi recompensa y no pienso irme sin ella (Se cruza de brazos)

-Damon: La cuestión es que a tu recompensa no le apetece, así que tira, vete por donde has venido. Prefiero ducharme con verbena antes que meterme en algún sitio contigo

-Katherine: No seas cascarrabias, Damon. (Empieza a caminar por detrás hacia él) Además, necesitas descansar y sobre todo, desestresarte un poco. (Le da masajes en la espalda y se inclina para hablarle al oído) Yo podría ayudarte en ese aspecto (Mete la mano por dentro de la camisa de Damon. Este se la coge para hacerle una llave al darla una voltereta en el aire y ella cae al suelo, arrastrándolo a él también para que quedara encima suya. Acto seguido, con supervelocidad, intercambia la posición. El público está expectante en absoluto silencio). Venga Damon, no te habrá pegado a ti también la mojigatería tu adorada Elena, ¿verdad? (Le pasa rozando el dedo índice por la mejilla) Yo sé que no, lo que pasa es que vivir tanto tiempo en este pueblo te ha vuelto un pelín sieso, admítelo

-Teddy: Katherine, o te quitas de ahí ahora mismo o le frío a la parrila el cerebro de tu osito pulsando este botón

(La bitch sonríe y se levanta)

-Katherine (algo molesta): Eres un aguafiestas, teddy. Debí descuartizarte en una de las veces que suplanté a Elena. Fue un error por mi parte pensar que no serías más que una simple bola con cabeza y extremidades

-Teddy (muy borde): ¡No me vaciles perra, que saco las pruebas de tus pufos y a ver cómo te las apañas para seguir trolleando a Stefan! Mira, ya que estás aquí podrías contribuir a la causa, así que siéntate en la butaca que está a su lado. Al menos me he ahorrado el tener que buscarte entre los tropecientos complejos hoteleros de la Polinesia

-Katherine: ¿Tú cómo sabes que estaba allí?

-Teddy: Ais, animalita… te recuerdo que mientras tú te has pasado 500 años huyendo del jula, yo me lo he cargado en 3 programas. Con eso tienes para meditar un rato

(Stefan se ríe por lo bajo y Katherine le lanza una mirada fulminándolo)

-Stefan: No me mires así, el peluche tiene razón. Hasta yo conseguí matarle una vez

-Katherine: ¿Qué pasa, que ahora os habéis puesto de acuerdo a todos por devolvérmelas? (Pone cara de pena) A ti no te he hecho nada, teddy. No sé por qué te revienes conmigo de esa forma

-Teddy: Me voy a citar a mí mismo hace unos programas: "El Delena es sagrao, y los temas sagraos no se tocan." Tú has changao el Delena interrumpiendo 20.000 veces y no hiciste lo que se supone que tendrías que hacer dentro de la tumba ni tampoco con las posteriores informaciones que has tenido en tu poder

-Katherine: ¡Cómo iba a saber yo de que Stefan sólo estaría un día encerrado! Mi plan era perfecto, pero la little princess me lo arruinó por el trato con Elijah, no es culpa mía

-Teddy: ¿Y después cuando saliste? Tendrías que haberte pegado a Stefan como a una lapa, en lugar de paso el día incordiando a Damon. Basta, paso de discutir contigo, que me salen arrugas. (Dirigiéndose a Henry y a su ayudante) Ponedla los cables, que vamos a matar dos pájaros de un tiro… y quien sabe, lo mismo incluso en sentido literal. Cabreadme de verdad y se os clava una estaca bien hermosa en el corazón

(Se disponen a colocarla los sensores en los dedos y en la cabeza

-Katherine (encolerizada): Esto es denunciable, teddy. No me estás dando el premio y para colmo me sometes a la maquina de la verdad. Vas a arrepentirte, te lo prometo

-Teddy: ¿Es que tienes miedo de que te pillemos en un renuncio? Sí, será eso. Así que no me amenaces que mira lo que le sucedió al jula, ¿estamos?

-Damon: Oyes, ¿me dejas ser quien le dé al botoncito de las descargas esta vez? (Sonriendo) Me hace especial ilusión vengarme de todo el trolleo que me han hecho

-Teddy: Por supuesto, chavalote. Ya es hora de que se imparta justicia como debe ser… y por lo tanto, remataremos el momento con una sorpresa que tenía preparada para más adelante, pero en vista del giro que han tomado los acontecimientos, va a ser la guinda del pastel. No se despeguen de sus asientos si no es para ir a echar un meo rápido, enseguida saldrán de dudas


	11. Chapter 11

-Teddy: Retornamos tras los consejos publicitarios que no valen para nada aparte de pagar lo del spa. Conoceremos esa sorpresa tan esperada por nuestra audiencia tanto aquí como en casa, y las repercusiones que traerá a la trama shipperil. Tengo que decir que no ha sido fácil lograrlo, de hecho ha habido unos pocos daños colaterales que sacrificar pero lo importante es que finalmente se consiguió. ¡Demos una gran ovación a la nueva versión de Harrison Ford en "El fugitivo", interpretada por Elena Gilbert!

(El público aplaude con entusiasmo y al abrirse las puertas del lateral, aparece Elena. Se dirige hacia el centro un tanto cabizbaja)

-Teddy: ¿Qué te pasa, Elenita? Te noto un poco mustia. Anda ven, acércate y cuéntamelo, y así de paso me ahorras el tener que soltarlo yo luego

-Elena (sentada en el lateral de la mesa): No es nada, Teddy. Simplemente es que esto de la transformación me está superando por momentos

-Stefan (con tono irónico): ¡¿No me digas?! Fíjate que no me había dado cuenta…

-Elena (entrando en fase): ¡STEFAN, CÁLLATE O LA QUE SE ENCARGA DEL BOTÓN SOY YO!

(Al oírlo, Stefan pone una cara tremenda de aterrado y Katherine se muestra sorprendida)

-Katherine: Vaya, y luego no hacen más que llamarme bitch a mí

-Elena (aun en fase): Tú también cierra el pico, que nadie te ha pedido opinión

-Teddy (muy serio): ¡Haya paz, Petrovas, que no quiero que me revolucionéis el chiringuito tan pronto! (Se gira) Elena, estás todavía en un proceso complicado pero no te preocupes, saldrás adelante. Si lo hizo la rubia julandrona, tú lo harás, estoy seguro. Mira, quizás hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarte, lo único es que es posible que tenga momentos duros pero, ¿confías en mí?

-Elena: Sí. Ya estoy dispuesta a lo que sea porque me estoy desesperando con las amplificaciones y el hambre

-Teddy: Está bien, vamos a ello. Si haces el favor, ve a sentarte a la butaca esa de ahí (la señala con el dedo). Eso es, la que está a la derecha de Stefan

-Stefan (medio gritando y sollozando): ¡Noooo, que no se siente aquí, por favor!

-Teddy: Tranquilo, que no muerde. Ha comido hace una hora, se ha pimplado unos copazos antes de salir y por si acaso le pusimos la antirrábica, para que no te lance la mesa camilla esta

-Katherine: Pobrecito… tiene miedo de la little princess, aunque ahora de eso tiene más bien poco. (Se acerca según se lo permiten los cables e intenta abrazar a Stefan) Ven osito, que yo te voy a dar mimitos

-Stefan (echándose hacia el otro lado): ¡Quieta loba, no quiero que me pegues las malas fibras!

-Katherine (enfadada): Desde luego, irte a merendar a Yellowstone durante décadas te ha fundido los cables más que mis compellings

-Damon: Bueno venga, al lío, que tengo ganas de darle al botoncito

-Teddy: Sí, vamos a comenzar

(Hace una señal al equipo técnico que está en el lado derecho del plató y un par de operarios se acercan por detrás de Elena y comienzan a ponerla los cables del polígrafo)

-Elena (muy sorprendida): ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Por qué me ponéis todos estos chismes?

-Katherine (mirándola): Aunque el físico sea idéntico, es evidente que la inteligencia se va perdiendo con el paso de las generaciones

-Teddy: Elena, hazme caso que sé que es lo mejor para ti. Después de tantos años aguantándote, creo que tengo algo de idea sobre lo que te conviene. Te aseguro que no te llevarás la peor parte porque estos dos van a cobrar de lo lindo. ¿No ves que el encargado de las descargas es Damon?

(Damon levanta el aparato con el botón sonriendo a su cámara)

-Teddy: A continuación, procederemos al interrogatorio de Katherine, que como es la más mayor, tiene que tener un horario para las medicaciones y preveo que como el turno de Stefan va a ser más largo que un día sin pan, no sea que le dé un ataque por pasarnos de la hora

-Damon: Nah, si le da tampoco pasa nada, me ahorro el trabajo de tener que matarla

-Teddy: No hombre, con lo bien que te lo pasarías vengándote…

-Damon (con sonrisa malévola): Sí, tienes razón. Diversión ante todo

-Teddy: Venga, empecemos. Según lo que nos has contado, Katherine, naciste por la época Colón. Tendremos que fiarnos de ti, aunque es un dato que en realidad me importa cero. El caso es que tuviste una cría sin estar casada y a tus padres eso como que no les moló un pelo. Entonces la niña fue dada en adopción o dejada en vete a saber dónde mientras a ti te desterraron del país, mandándote a Inglaterra. Una vez allí, conociste a un tío feo llamado Trevor y él te llevo ante unos nobles, el pelanas y Simba. Vamos, Elijah y Klaus, para quien no lo haya pillado. Directamente, te enjaretaron al jula y este estuvo un tiempo camelándote con vistas a usarte en el sofrito que liberaría su lado castrado. En una ocasión, le comentaste a Elijah que Klaus tenía un comportamiento un tanto extraño, como que tan pronto estaba todo pasteloso como que era un rancio despegao

-Katherine: Es cierto. Era muy cambiante, y me desconcertaba mucho, pero supongo que si pensaba desangrarme en un cacho piedra, tampoco es que le cayera bien siquiera como para plantearse el salvarme

-Teddy: ¿Sabes que Elijah encontró un elixir que te devolvería a la vida después del sacrificio?

-Katherine: No, no lo sabía en ese momento. De todas formas, no me la habría jugado por un mejunje de vete a saber qué, habría huido igualmente porque tenía otros motivos. ¿A quién se le ocurriría ser tan idiota?

-Teddy: Es lógico, demasiado arriesgado y encima sin garantías de que funcionara. No te quiero ni contar cuando además de eso, han trascurrido 500 años, ¿verdad Elena?

-Elena (molesta): ¡Eh, estamos en el turno de ella, deja de trollearme hasta que no me toque!

-Teddy: No si cuando lleguemos a ti, te voy a dar pal pelo, me tienes más poco contento… Bueno, no nos desviemos. Katherine, dijiste que existían otras razones por las que te habrías largado de las garras de Klaus. ¿Cuáles son?

-Katherine: Ahora casi que no tiene caso decirlo, pero total, estando disecado no podrá hacerme nada, así que lo soltaré. Un día, mientras daba una vuelta por el palacete donde vivíamos, iba por los jardines que estaban en la parte de atrás y escuché ruidos. Me acerqué despacio y para mi gran sorpresa, aunque justo en ese instante me cuadraron algunas cosas. ¡ LE PILLÉ DÁNDOSE EL LOTE CON TREVOR!

(El público entonó un "Ooooooooooooooooh")

-Teddy: Pero vamos a ver, ese tío no era gay, al menos que yo sepa. Fue quien te habló de lo de la maldición y toda la pesca, y te ayudó a escapar de allí porque estaba enamorado de ti. El poltergeist de la Rose dijo eso según tengo entendido… o espera, recuerdo que fue Stefan el que lo comentó. (Mirándole) ¿Más mentiras y todavía no hemos llegado a tu turno?

(Damon aprieta el botón y automáticamente Stefan se retuerce de dolor gritando)

-Elena: Esperad, eso lo dijo Rose de verdad, al menos a mí me lo contó cuando me secuestró en esa casa perdía en mitad de la nada

-Teddy: ¡Deja de defenderle, mujer! Ya estoy harto de que siempre le estés excusando

-Elena: Esto es verdad, puedes llamar a mi hermano para que contacte con ella y te lo corrobore

-Teddy: Bueno sí, podría, pero no me da la gana, Elena. Tengo mucho trolleo que hacer como para perder el tiempo con un emo tonto que pone los cuernos a un mechero con un fantasma.

-Damon: Que sea verdad es lo de menos, a mí es me apetecía meterle por todas las mierdas que me ha dicho

-Katherine: A ver, estaros quietos ya, que me lo vais a dejar más changao de lo que está

-Damon: ¿Eso es posible? Porque lo dudo

-Katherine: Mira Damon, para o…

-Damon: ¿O qué? ¿Te vengarás de mí haciendo un trato con la unineuronal cuando salga de la fumigación? Que te den muchito

-Teddy: Venga, volvamos al quid de la cuestión. Katherine, entonces afirmas que pillaste a Klaus con Trevor e imagino que él no querría que le sacaras del armario

-Katherine: Vino lanzado a por mí y con la cara cambiada, haciendo que yo descubriera lo que era, me dijo que no volvería a ver la luz del sol. Me llevó hasta las mazmorras y allí me encerró a la espera del sacrificio

-Teddy: ¿Y Trevor? Que él fue quien te rescató, eso lo sabemos

-Katherine: Sí, él consiguió sacarme de donde estaba recluída y me contó, aparte de todo lo de la maldición, que lo que vi entre él y Klaus era por un compelling que él le había hecho

-Teddy: O sea, que el cacho feo ese no perdía aceite

-Katherine: Sinceramente me daba igual, pero tenía pinta de que decía la verdad. Así que como yo quería salir de allí cagando leches, le dije que le creía y bla bla. Logré escapar con la moonstone y el resto ya lo sabéis

-Teddy: Después de eso, zorreaste por la vida y en 1864 llegas a casa de los Salvatore. Estuviste un tiempo allí hasta que se hizo la cacería por los fundadores, aunque tú misma era quien estaba detrás de este ataque debido al trato con George Lockwood por la piedra-jabón esa. Durante ese periodo, te pasaste liada en un trío que ni tú comprendes. Primero, tu intención era que estuvierais juntitos y revueltos cuando les convirtieras a ambos. Luego, cuando apareces 145 años después, das la brasa con "No sin mi osito" pero intentando chascarte a Damon varias veces. Como no te sales con la tuya por ninguno de los dos lados…

-Katherine: Ehhhhh, ¿cómo que no? Stefan y la little princess tuvieron que dejarlo. Eso lo he conseguido

-Teddy: ¿Y de qué ha servido? De nada, ya te lo digo yo, en 2 semanas estaban torturándome otra vez, que las pesadillas que he tenido no las cura ni la lobotomización. Si no fuera porque le salvaste a Damon dos veces, diría que te estás volviendo igual de inepta que ese engendro que tienes al lado

(El público entona un "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh ")

-Damon: Un momento, ¿dos veces? No, solamente me vino a traer la cura para la mordedura y ese día tendría fiebre o algo, seguro

-Katherine: Te equivocas, listillo. ¿Recuerdas cuando planeamos matar a Klaus con la ayuda de Mikael? Stefan impidió que lo estacases para que sus bichos no te atacaran, y él se enteró porque yo le avisé. Estaba en casa tirado en el suelo con un mordisco en el cuello, supongo que el maldito cazador no tuvo bastante con los litros que me quitó en el cementerio. Desperté a Stefan y le expliqué que tenía que ir a changar el plan para que tú no murieras. Al tener la humanidad apagada, había que repetírselo como a los niños chicos y aun así no las tenía todas conmigo de que funcionara

-Damon: No tiene sentido. ¿A santo de qué tú impedirías mi muerte si te habrías librado de Klaus?

-Stefan: Eso le pregunté yo y me dijo que era porque también te quería

-Damon (indignado): ¿WHAT? Si no fuera que me escamondo las orejas todos los dias nada salgo de la ducha, pediría un bastoncillo para quitarme la cera que me impide oír. Eres una trolera de mierda, Katherine. No sólo me he pasado casi siglo y medio haciendo el idiota esperando a poder sacarte de una maldita tumba, y cuando te dignas a aparecer, me dices que "siempre fue Stefan". La verdad, no sé hasta qué punto creerme eso puesto que a mí no me soltabas, encantada al 100% tampoco tendrías que estar…

-Elena: Un momento, ¿eso fue lo pasó antes de que mataras a Jeremy?

-Damon (con la cabeza algo cabizbaja): Sí

-Elena (abalanzándose sobre la bitch por encima de Stefan): ¡Eres una zorra repugnante, Katherine!

(Elena intenta estrangularla pero Katherine aguanta el embiste a pesar de estar más atada que Elena. Entonces, la Petrova mayor hace lo mismo y en un segundo que parece que Elena suelta las manos del cuello de su adversaria, realiza de forma rapidísima la maniobra del rompimiento de cuello. Todo el mundo se queda en shock con los ojos, o botones, como platos ante la escena)

-Elena (volviéndose a sentar y haciendo el gesto de limpiarse el polvo de las manos): Ale, la próxima vez aprenderá a pensar en las consecuencias

-Teddy (casi sin poder articular palabra): Buuuueeeeno, esto ha sido un gran cliffhanger y siento decirles que nos vemos obligados a interrumpir el programa hasta que Katherine despierte


	12. Chapter 12

-Teddy: Seguimos tras la pausa forzada por el rompimiento de cuello que Elena le ha hecho a Katherine. En estos momentos parece que la perra volverá en sí en pocos minutos, ya que empezó a mover los dedos de las manos levemente. Mientras tanto, vamos a preguntar a la Gilbert qué le ha hecho aberroncharse de esta manera sobre su antecesora

-Elena: Porque estoy harta de la tía esta, no me la quito de encima ni con agua caliente. Ha tenido siglo y medio para venir a lo que la diera la gana, pero no se la ocurre dar la cara hasta que… bueno no, realmente no vino dando la cara, sino suplantándome para más señas. Pues eso, que se vaya a meter mierda a otra parte

-Teddy: A ver, que es una lianta, eso lo sabías, es la especialidad que tenéis las Petrovas. Incluso conocías la historia anterior con los Salvas. Seguramente, la parte que te contó Stefan es prácticamente un rollo que se tiró para ver si colaba, pero algún que otro detalle por ahí suelto es cierto

-Elena (mirando a Stefan furiosamente): ¡Stefan, dime ahora mismo que lo que está diciendo el teddy no es verdad!

(Stefan, aterrorizado, empieza a temblar)

-Teddy: Elena tranquila, no te preocupes, llegaremos a eso. Y sigues sin responderme a lo que te he dicho, que veo que te me estás yendo por los cerros de Úbeda. ¿Por qué has arremetido contra Katherine?

-Elena (con visible tartamudeo en la voz): Ppppporqueeee…eso no… no se hace. Damon no… no… no se lo merecía

-Teddy (muy mosquedado): Claro que no, Damon no se merece muchas cosas de las que le pasan… que sois todos una panda de desagradecidos. Pensáis que él tiene que hacerlo todo gratis, sin que nadie se lo reconozca nunca nada y para más inri, encima siempre acabáis protestando de todas formas

-Damon: Teddy, yo sé defenderme solito, no hace falta que vengas haciendo de hermano mayor

-Teddy: Pues cántales las 40 de una vez, macho, porque no lo haces. (Damon va a hablar pero el teddy le hace la seña para que se calle) Y no me vengas con tonterías, te conozco, la mierda que te cae de la chupipandi te la aguantas y luego terminas cansándote y metes el gambón liándola a lo grande. Entonces esta (señalando a Elena) te trollea con sus parrafadas épicas que nos ahorraríamos si se hubiera tirado alguna un pedo en su vida (Damon le pasa la mano por la espalda para calmarle pero el teddy da un manotazo a la mesa) ¡Ya está bien, puñetas! Si no fuera por él, estaríais chupando gladiolo, porque vuestro amiguito Superstefan estando físicamente en perfecto estado, ¡no es capaz ni de salvar a Elena! Bueno, ahora no está ni para salvar a una mosca, que asco da, por favor

-Damon: Vale, te prometo que voy a mejorar en eso y no permitir que me trolleen constantemente…

-Teddy: Cúmplelo, ¿eh? Que yo me entero de todo, lo sabes

-Damon (levantando la mano derecha): Siempre cumplo mis promesas

-Teddy: Eso es verdad, damos gracias por el hecho de no tener más Stefans

-Damon: Quita quita, el mundo sufriría una reacción de proporciones catastróficas si llegara a existir otro como mi hermano. La capa de ozono se iría al traste por culpa de tanta gomina

-Teddy (mirando a Stefan): No entiendo cómo los de Greenpeace no han ido a por ti. Eres una clara amenaza al medio ambiente y a la fauna forestal. (Se gira hacia su cámara) Volvamos a centrarnos, que se nos echa encima el programa "Cuarto porro", con el emo contactando con el otro barrio y no es plan de que se nos meta aquí en medio a changarnos si le da a un espontáne por querer hablar con la poltergeist plasta de Rose. (Dirigiéndose a Katherine) Vamos Katherine, levanta, que no tengo toda la tarde

(La bitch sigue tendida en el suelo sin cambios)

-Stefan: Qué raro, si hace un rato estaba moviéndose mínimamente

-Teddy: Se está haciendo la sueca para librarse del polígrafo, pero de eso nothing de nothing

-Stefan: Esperad, que vuelve a mover la mano. (Intenta agacharse lo más que le dejan los cables para acercarse al lado de la inconsciente. Entonces, la coge de la cara para moverla levemente y le habla en voz baja) Katherine… despierta, tenemos que seguir (Ella continúa con los ojos cerrados)

-Teddy (dando indicaciones a los cámaras): ¡Hey chavales, grabad bien esto, que luego es capaz de decir que estaba obligado! Stefan, no sirves para nada, nos podemos tirarnos así todo el día. Déjame a mí, porque está visto que si no hace uno las cosas…

(El teddy va hacia donde yace Katherine y le pega una patada)

-Teddy:¡VEEEEEEEENGAAAAAAAA, LEVÁAAAAAAAAANTATEEEEEEEEE! (Se agacha y empieza a darla tortas en la cara) Espabila, que es para hoy, perra

-Stefan: ¡No seas tan bruto! (Vuelve a intentar despertar a Katherine, esta vez cogiéndole la mano)

-Damon: Bah, aquí hay que dar caña de la buena (Pulsa el botón de las descargas y se queda unos 5 segundos con el dedo apretando. El cuerpo de Katherine tiembla y ella abre de repente los ojos, emitiendo un grito espeluznante. Stefan, al estar en contacto con ella, también sufre la gran descarga y vibra rechinando los dientes). ¿Habéis tenido bastante? Porque yo no (De nuevo, lanza otra descarga de 5 segundos) ¡Así os pensaréis mierdearme la próxima vez!

-Teddy: ¡Bien dicho! Pero tío, avisa que por poco me quedo pegao a estos dos. (Mira a Stefan) Le está saliendo humo de la cabeza, qué awesome

-Damon: Eso es el pelo achicharrao con la gomina, que posiblemente esté

-Teddy: ¡Qué tacaño eres, Stefan! Ni siquiera tendrías que pagar por ella, con chutar compellings es suficiente. No, no te valdría porque has vuelto a las ardillas, entonces corres el peligro de que busque la policía por ir robando en los supermercados

-Damon: Es un pringao, con decirte que todos los años paga los impuestos. Soy más rico que él (Se ríe a carcajadas)

-Elena: ¿Por qué a mí no me ha llegado la descarga si los cables están conectados al botón?

-Teddy: Eso es porque como previsor que soy, no pusimos los tuyos, solamente los de estos idiotas para chamuscarles. Contigo tengo pensado otro tipo de terapia, no tan de choque como esta

(Katherine ha vuelto en sí, y tiene más malas pulgas que nunca)

-Katherine: Os vais a cagar todos, a mí no se me trata de esa forma. Pienso vengarme cuando menos lo esperéis

-Teddy: Sí, lo que tú digas, barriga. Bueno, abreviando que el tiempo rula. Sabemos que has salvado a Damon en dos ocasiones, mu bien, pero eso no quita la mierda que ha tenido que aguantar todos estos años y después el trolleo desde que llegaste al pueblo, empezando por esa usurpación de personalidad en el porche Gilbert. ¿Acaso crees que nos olvidamos?

-Katherine: Un momento, eso sí que no lo planeé. No sabía que Damon salía justo por la puerta

-Teddy: Henry, ¿está diciendo la verdad? ¿O para variar sigue soltando milongas?

-Henry: Déjame comprobarlo… la nimia curvatura de la gráfica cardio-cerebral ratifica que está en lo cierto. No miente

(Damon pulsa el botón y como las veces anteriores, la descarga hace que Katherine suelte un grito estruendoso)

-Stefan (gritando cabreado): Pero, ¿qué haces? ¡Ha dicho la verdad!

-Teddy: Sí Damon, ahora no valía

-Damon: ¿Ah, no? Yo creía que tenía que atizar en todas las preguntas, independientemente de las respuestas

-Teddy: Hombre, tampoco te voy a chafar la diversión pero sí te digo que dosifiques porque lo mismo en una de estas, se te va la mano y adiós el chiringuito

-Katherine: ¡Basta ya, Damon! Cuando salga de esta, te voy a…

-Damon: ¿A qué, eh? Tú a mí no me vas a hacer nada, esas ganas te las aguantas, y las otras también

-Teddy: Venga, dejémonos de puyas dialécticas. Katherine, tienes que comprender que las has montado muy gordas como para que nada más aparecer, todo el mundo acate lo que dices a pies juntillas. Después, al no quedar más remedio que aceptar tu colaboración porque eras la única que conocía el geto del perturbado de Klaus, la vuelves a jugar otra vez para irte de rositas con tu amiga Isobel y me alegro de que te saliera el tiro por la culata, aunque seguramente no has aprendido nada de ello

-Katherine: Bueno, despacito. Yo dije que me iba a quedar a ayudar porque mi objetivo seguía siendo deshacerme de Klaus, pero resulta que la que supuestamente iba a llevar el peso en destruirle ha perdido sus poderes y era más inútil que un cero a la izquierda, es lógico que no me iba a quedar para presenciar el exterminio en primera línea de tsunami julesco

-Damon: ¿Por qué no cuentas el resto, manipulative bitch?

-Katherine: ¿Qué resto? Te dije varias veces que me iba a quedar, lo hice aun pudiéndome haber largado nada más salir de la tumba, y lo sabes

-Damon: Sí, lo sé. Pero también sé que no te quedaste "sólo por ayudar"

(Previendo lo que le viene encima, Katherine comienza a ponerse nerviosa y a tartamudear intentando explicarse)

-Damon: Nadie sabe que durante tu estancia en la tumba mugrosa, tenías el tercer grado concedido y lo aprovechaste para salir de allí

-Teddy: ¿Cómo que el tercer grado? ¿Quién iba a visitarla si ni siquiera podían saber que estaba encerrada?

-Damon: No sé de dónde vino el soplo, pero la persona que le iba a poner al corriente de lo que hacíamos era el tito John… o papá John, depende de para quien. Para mí era el grano en el culo manco

-Elena: ¿Por qué iba mi padre a querer saber nada de ella si casi lo mata?

-Damon: Helen, tu padre era un pringao con el coco sorbido por la bruja de tu madre, quien a su vez estaba a las órdenes de la bicha esta (señala a Katherine). No me mires así, sabes que estoy en lo cierto. Tus verdaderos padres eran unos chungos de cuidado, que menos mal que al menos hicieron una cosa bien en su vida: tenerte. Podría contar que tejemanejes se trajeron, sin embargo, (mirando a Katherine con desprecio), no te voy a dar esa satisfacción. Vas a tener que hacerlo tú misma si es que te queda algún resquicio de dignidad. Tienes unos minutos de publicidad para prepararte

-Teddy: Yo no he dicho que vayamos a los anuncios

-Damon: Pero yo sí, quiero saborear a gusto la victoria


	13. Chapter 13

-Damon: Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros. No vayáis a pensar que he montado un golpe de estado para derrocar al teddy, ni mucho menos. Hemos recibido el aviso de que alguien ha intentado abrir la cámara acorazada donde Klaus está retenido y el teddy ha tenido que ausentarse para solucionarlo. (Muy sonriente) Desde luego, sienta bien esto de no tener que arreglar los marrones, hace tanto que no disfrutaba de ello… un momento, nunca lo he hecho en realidad (Mirando a Stefan y Katherine muy muy cabreado) ¡Todo es por vuestra culpa, egoístas desgraciados! Menuda patada en el culo os daba ahora mismo, aunque a pesar de la satisfacción que eso me supondría, más tendré cuando saquéis la gran cantidad de trolas que habéis acumulado a lo largo de vuestra miserable existencia. Así que aligerando, que tengo una agenda ajetreada y para perder el tiempo puedo hacer otras cosas mucho mejores

-Elena: Yo quería irme un rato a tomar el aire, aprovechando que me importa un comino lo que Katherine largue, y si es sobre John, menos todavía

-Damon: Vamos a ver, cómo te digo esto sin que te pongas en plan… ya sabes, en plan tú. Ni lo sueñes, sé lo que pretendes porque son muchas las que he tenido que aguantar

-Elena: Oyes, que no invento nada. Estoy un poco mareada por culpa de tanto foco

-Katherine: Uis, que delicadita nos salió la niña. Desde luego que tú no servirías para ser estrella de cine

-Elena (fulminándola con la mirada): ¿Acaso estaba hablando contigo? No, pues te callas

-Damon: ¡Dejadlo ya! (A Katherine) En lugar de tanto desperdiciar saliva trolleando, yo que tú estaría pensando en cómo vas a contar lo que vas a decir en breves segundos. (A Elena) Sé lo que te ocurre y no tiene nada que ver con mareos, focos o que estés menopaúsica. Tienes hambre, Elena. Es simplemente eso, y lo sé porque he pasado por ello. (Se acerca hasta donde está la chica arremangándose la camisa y cuando está de pie al lado suyo, pone el brazo delante con el fin de que ella se alimente) Aquí tienes

-Stefan (enfadado): Pero, ¿qué puñetas estás haciendo, Damon?

-Damon: Lo que ves, así que las lágrimas de cocodrilo te las sorbes que no queremos más inundaciones en el país por este año. Y para que te quede claro: Siempre haré todo lo que tú jamás te atreverás a hacer. (Coge una silla que le da alguien del equipo técnico y se sienta al lado de Elena, volviéndole a poner la muñeca delante) Venga, adelante, ni que fuera la primera vez que hincas los colmillos… sólo intenta no dejarme más seco que una mojama, ¿vale? (sonríe de lado)

(Elena, con una mezcla entre timidez y ganas de trincar esa muñeca, coge la mano de Damon con las suyas y se la acerca a su boca, de la que ya asomaban los colmillos esperando clavarse. A continuación, empieza a alimentarse al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se enrojecen debido a la sangre que ingiere. Damon está flipping in colors por la sensación que le produce la intensidad con que siente fluir el líquido en su interior. Una vez que Elena queda satisfecha, se aparta despacio y comprobamos el rastro de una gota en la comisura de los labios)

-Damon: Espera, tienes un poco aquí (haciéndole la seña de donde justo se encontraba la sangre)

(Él va a quitársela pero Elena es más rápida. Saca la lengua y la dirige hasta el punto exacto de la gota, haciendo que desapareciera. Stefan, que contempló la escena atónito, debe de estar sufriendo otro colapso neuronal por la expresión ojiplática que tiene)

-Katherine (ligeramente resquemorada): Iros al motel, posiblemente tengan la suite disponible para que la mancilléis

(Damon se incorpora intentando recomponerse para poder seguir con el programa)

-Damon: Bueno, tras este inciso, volvamos a lo que quedó pendiente antes de la publicidad para finiquitar el asunto de una vez por todas. Se trataba de las reuniones clandestinas que tenían en la tumba el manco y la perra, las cuales dieron su fruto sacándola de allí. Como dije, la milonga esa que quiso colarnos de colaborar por intereses comunes va a ser desmantelada en este mismo instante. Así que Katherine, o lo largas o lo hago yo y ya sabes los ingredientes adicionales que eso conlleva (señala el botón de las descargas)

-Katherine: Mira que te gusta revolver las cosas, ¿eh? Tampoco es para tanto

-Damon: ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! Suéltalo y veremos qué tiene que decir el público de esto, porque créeme, yo soy una hermanita de la caridad comparado a lo que te puede caer de su parte

-Katherine: No les tengo miedo

-Damon: Pues deberías, en lugar de al marica del jula ese. Todavía no me entra en la cabeza cómo le has podido tener miedo y decir que es el más listo, si hasta el idiota de mi brother le tangó. De no haber sido por Rebekah, seguiría buscando la razón por la que no le sale su experimento mutante

-Katherine: Te recuerdo que Stefan a quien más ha engañado es a tu querida Elena

-Damon: Eso es porque Elena… es Elena

-Elena (cabreada): ¡Estoy aquí, por si no te has dado cuenta!

-Damon: Sí, pero eso no me impide que diga la verdad. Que te quiera no significa que no reconozca cuando metes la gamba y lo sabes porque no hago otra cosa que decírtelo cada vez que te flipas en plan Juana de Arco. (En tono resignado) Aunque claro, a mí nadie me hace caso nunca…

-Elena (algo dolida): No es verdad, yo te he hecho caso muchas veces, es sólo que…

-Damon: ¿Que qué, Elena? La mayoría de las veces ha sido cuando te has visto con el agua al cuello, o cuando te convenía por a saber qué otra razón. Mira, vamos a dejarlo que ya tendremos tiempo de discutir en tu turno. Ahora quiero acabar definitivamente con las changadas de la bitch

-Katherine: Tranquilo, por mí no te cortes

-Damon: Venga, que el tiempo es oro. Habla del trato al que llegaste con John para salir de la tumba

-Katherine (resignada): Veamos, a ver que me acuerde. Son tantos tratos que hago a lo largo del día que a veces los confundo. Este vino a raíz de mandar a Stefan en busca de Isobel para que encontrara a Klaus. Imagino que en seguida que salió de la tumba contactó con ella, pero previamente nos habíamos encargado de que fuese John el que atendiese esa llamada y de ahí que acudiera al pueblo con las cenizas de roble blanco y la daga con la que se quitaría de en medio a Elijah. Los padres de Elena querían que su hija tuviera una vida normal y para eso, teníais que desaparecer. Vale, ya lo sabíais, el intento de asesinato con los restantes de la tumba era bastante cantoso. John conocía la historia de los originales por los diarios del loco Gilbert y sabía que si otro vampiro mataba a uno de ellos, moriría por aquello del honor y esas cosas. Por eso, me pidió que le dijera a quien tenía que darle la daga y las cenizas para hacer el trabajo sucio. Evidentemente, si tenía que elegir a uno de los dos para que muriese matando a Elijah, lo tenía claro: Damon pagaría el pato

(Damon, sabiendo que no le gustaría nada revivir ese descubrimiento, se había provisto de una barra de acero, que aprieta con toda su fuerza, doblándola como si fuese chicle)

-Stefan (desconcertado): Vamos a ver, esto no me cuadra. (Mira a Katherine) En el baile de Bienvenida, viniste a avisarme de lo que Klaus tenía planeado en caso de que le matásemos. Sus híbridos irían a por Damon, y tú me convenciste para evitar que él lo asesinase, aunque eso significara que siguieses huyendo de nuevo. Salir de la tumba era algo menos gordo si lo comparamos con librarte de quien has estado escondiéndote durante toda tu vida. ¿Cómo es posible que en aquella ocasión vendieses tan fácilmente a Damon y luego en la otra, que era mucho más complicada por estar yo con la humanidad apagada y no había garantías de que te hiciera caso, insististe varias veces repitiéndome que Damon moriría?

-Damon (acercándose a Katherine): Sí eso, explícate

-Katherine: Pues porque…porque me di cuenta de que si no hacía nada, si Damon se cargaba a Klaus, vale, sería libre, no tendría que ir de un sitio a otro con la maleta hecha ni matar a los dueños de las casas en las que he vivido. Pero entonces, ¿qué me quedaba? Mi familia más próxima es una fotocopia mía en papel reciclado, no tengo amigos, Pearl fue lo más parecido a eso y la terminé vendiendo junto con los demás para escapar de la redada que yo misma tramé…

-Damon y Elena (en shock): WHAT?!

-Katherine: Sí, ya véis, pero ese capítulo que os lo cuente Stefan, para eso me tiré una tarde entera trolléandole y echándole abajo todas sus ralladuras mentales

-Damon (a Stefan): ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Stefan: No te sulfures, me enteré hace unos meses, cuando volvió al pueblo por lo del sacrificio

-Damon (algo más calmado): Sinceramente, no me fío de lo que dices. Me he hartado de darte cuartel para que tengas el cuajo de decirme que yo sólo voy a lo mío, que soy un desconfiado…

-Stefan: ¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo iba a saber que orquestaría la caza para hacer creer que estaba muerta y así seguir huyendo?

-Damon: No sé, Stefan, dímelo

-Stefan: Te recuerdo que yo también acabé con dos tiros de padre en el pecho

-Damon: ¡Serás….! (Se lanza a por Stefan, agarrándole del cuello para ahogarle) ¡Eso fue por tu maldita culpa, igual que todo!

(Katherine intenta soltarse de los cables, pero están demasiado fuertes así que consigue dar una patada en la espinilla a Damon, que automáticamente suelta a Stefan)

-Katherine: Te está diciendo la verdad. Entre George Lockwood y yo preparamos todo para que los fundadores tuvieran alguien a quien culpar por las muertes que había. Él continuaba transformándose cada luna llena sin que nadie sospechase de su condición y a mí me proporcionaba una salida a la posible aparición de Klaus en el pueblo tras el soplo de un despechado que dejé desde la independencia de EEUU

-Damon: Vale, pero hay algo que tú no sabes. Mi padre sabía que eras tú la que se alimentaba de nosotros y te hizo la encerrona cuando estabas con Stefan. ¿Quieres saber por qué fue directo a por ti?

-Katherine: ¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Damon: Nada, lo estoy afirmando. Tu osito del alma, ahí donde le ves, es un chivato. Cuando los fundadores estaban organizando el tema, me dijo que hablásemos con mi padre para disuadirle de que te hiciese nada, que entraría en razón. Yo me negué porque estaba seguro de que era más terco que una mula, así que le hice prometer que mantendría la bocaza cerrada. ¿Y sabes qué? No lo cumplió. Fue con su carita de niño bien y pelota a decírselo, bueno, no sé exactamente qué llegó a contarle, pero ese es el motivo por el que mi padre le puso verbena y pudo pillarte (Mira a Stefan y sonríe en plan "Chúpate esa")

-Katherine (a Stefan): ¿Eres idiota o qué, eh? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar que eso podía salir bien?! Está visto que hay peores planes que los de Elena, y son los tuyos, Stefan. Si no hubiese estado aliada con el werewolf, me habría pasado 145 años disecada en esa tumba por el hecho de que no tienes dos dedos de frente

-Stefan: Si nos ponemos a echar chungosidades a la cara, tus compellings siempre estarán primero

-Katherine: Claro, ya estabas tardando en espetarlo. Desde luego que tenía que haberte hecho otro para que no pensaras

-Stefan: No te hagas ahora la ofendida, Katherine. Me equivoqué, cierto. Creía que mi padre reconsideraría su postura para contigo, pero eso jamás podrá equipararse a la manipulación que tú me hiciste

-Katherine: Ah ya, ese es el otro single de tus Grandes Éxitos, que me los he aprendido de memoria al escucharte relatándolos una y otra vez. Mi manipulación es lo que peor te sentó, por supuesto. Y la mejor manera de rememorarla es guardando una foto mía, ¿verdad? ¿La sigues teniendo todavía?

(De repente, el teddy entra en el plató)

-Teddy: Buenas, perdón por ausentarme. El asunto de la cámara acorazada está solucionado. Hemos encontrado al híbrido que se coló en las instalaciones para liberar al master y digamos que le ha supuesto un quebradero de cabeza impresionante. (Se ríe)

-Damon: No es que no me alegre de que hayas vuelto, pero menudo momento has elegido…

-Teddy: ¿Qué está pasando?

-Damon: Ha salido a relucir la foto

-Teddy: Ooooooooooooh, la foto. Cortamos unos minutos, me cuentas lo que han largado estos y sacamos de una puñetera vez a tu brother qué leches hacía con el cacho cartón


	14. Chapter 14

-Teddy: Bienvenidos por enésima vez esta tarde. Parecemos el Telemaratón de recaudar fondos benéficos con la cantidad de horas que llevamos. Menos mal que hace un rato hablé con el director de la cadena para decirle que va a tener que cancelar la programación hasta nuevo aviso porque no me hacía responsable de lo que pudiéramos tardar para conseguir sacarle las verdades al osito diabólico. (Mirando a Stefan) Te aconsejo por tu bien, aunque no te lo creas, que no se te ocurra sacarte chorros de babas para seguir ocultando la verdad, porque ahora mismo, todo el mundo aquí presente está con la estaca levantada para asestarte el golpe de gracia

-Stefan: Mira Teddy, estoy harto de soportar tanto trolleo, tantas infamias que se han dicho. ¿Por qué yo, eh? ¿Porque no soy (haciendo burla) tan molón como Damon? ¿Porque no soy tan guapo? ¿Porque no voy en plan "El terror de las nenas"?

(El público responde con un rotundo "Sí")

-Teddy: Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Y añadir que te lo has ganado a pulso y no es porque alguien se lo jugara a cara o cruz y perdieras, cosa que por otro lado me recuerda que te requise la moneda trucada que tienes, para que seas quien gane siempre

(El teddy hace la seña a un miembro del equipo de seguridad, en concreto a un tío de 2m de alto y 120 kg de músculo. Este se acerca a Stefan y extiende la mano para que le dé la moneda)

-Stefan (bastante aterrado): No me la he traído, está en casa, en la caja fuerte junto al diario

-Segurata: ¿Tengo yo cara de ir a tu casa a buscarla?

-Stefan (sollozando): Jolín, que no la he traído. No tenía previsto tener que apostar nada con Damon, la dejé allí para que él no la encontrara. Por lo menos en algo tengo que ganar, ¿no?

-Damon (poniéndose de pie lleno de rabia): ¡¿Cómo puedes echarle tantísima cara, Stefan?! SIEMPRE ganas, SIEMPRE eres el héroe, SIEMPRE eres el hermano bueno, SIEMPRE era, SIEMPRE es y SIEMPRE será Stefan. ¡TOMA!

(Mientras lo decía, Elena agacha la cabeza dándose por aludida. Damon vuelve a darle otra descarga. Tras moverse como consecuencia del cortocircuito, Stefan está con los ojos cerrados y aparentemente inconsciente)

-Teddy: Macho, te lo has cargao, a ver ahora qué hacemos. Te avisé de que no te fliparas con el botoncito, que era muy potente…

-Damon: Chorradas, este es un piltrafilla que no tiene ni media leche por alimentarse en Yellowstone. Espera, verás cómo no está muerto

(Damon va a donde está su hermano, le pega 2 guayas en la cara, no hay respuesta. Acto seguido, le da varias patadas en las piernas, y tampoco hay signos de movimiento. Se le queda mirando unos segundos)

-Damon: Pues va a ser que sí, ¿eh?

(Todo el mundo está en shock. El teddy se echa las manos a las orejas)

-Katherine (muy, muy enfadada): Te has pasado, Damon. Puedo entender que estuvieras muy cabreado con él, pero ¿llegar a este punto? ¡ERA TU HERMANO!

-Damon (en el mismo tono): ¡También lo era en 1864 y no te importó tirarte a los dos a la vez!

-Katherine (levantándose de asiento a pesar de que los cables la provoquen heridas y poniéndose frente a Damon): ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que me equivoqué? ¿Que he sido una cobarde por no aparecer durante 145 años para arreglar lo que hice? ¿Qué soy despreciable por haberos destruido de esta manera?

-Elena (secundando el tono acalorado de la situación): ¡No estaría mal para empezar!

-Katherine (con odio): ¡Tú cállate, no te metas en cosas de mayores y además tampoco estás tan lejos de mí!

-Teddy: ¡La que faltaba pal duro! (Golpea la mesa con la cabeza repetidamente)

-Rebekah (desde su asiento): ¡BASTA YAAAAAAA! (Se levanta y va al centro del plató). Sois unos aguafiestas de narices. ¿Es que no me vais a dejar enterarme de cuántas trolas ha soltado Stefan?

-Damon: Rubita, eso no es posible. Está más tieso que el boya humana a día 2 (Vuelve a darle un toquecito con el pie en la espinilla)

-Rebekah: Madre del amor hermoso, parecéis neófitos. (Se acerca a Stefan y empieza a observarle detenidamente. Le abre ambos párpados para verle los ojos y se queda pensando unos segundos) Justo lo que me imaginaba

-Teddy: Que está muerto, ¿no? Venga Rebe, no marees más la perdiz. Se acabó, finito, caput

-Rebekah: Nunca pensé que el milenio que pasé aguantando al chalao de Klaus me iba a servir de algo. ¡Qué paciencia hay que tener! (Aparta a Damon para ponerse delante de Stefan y abriéndole un párpado, le hace un compelling) Vuelve de la inconsciencia

(Katherine, atónita ante la imagen que tenía a escasos centímetros, mira a Damon buscando algún tipo de respuesta. Él le hace la seña con la mano dando a entender que Rebekah está loca)

-Teddy: ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? Los compellings no resucitan, como mucho sería un spell y la Bonifacia está interna en una residencia de druidas por voluntad propia, aunque seguro que en cuanto aparezca un panoli que le coma la oreja con ralladas de las suyas, sale más contenta que unas castañuelas

-Rebekah: No está muerto, está inconsciente de forma voluntaria. Sé cómo funciona porque Kol me lo ha hecho varias veces para sabotearme cuando quería salirse con la suya. Enseguida comprobaréis que llevo razón

(Expectantes, todos miran hacia Stefan. Éste comienza a mover los dedos de una mano, y en unos segundos, abre los ojos)

-Damon (con desprecio): De todos los trucos rastreros que has podido hacer, este es sin duda el peor. Fingir tu propia muerte para escaquearte es…

-Katherine: ¡Oyes, no es tan mala idea, yo lo hice! (Sonríe a la cámara)

-Damon: ¿Has visto, Stefan? ¡Tanto que has odiado a Katherine, o eso dices y resulta que eres igual! (Mirándola) Seguro que se lo enseñaste tú

-Katherine: Te vuelves a colar. Además, siendo humano es imposible que hiciera eso

-Damon: Cierto. Aparte, si fuese posible, Stefan no lograría descubrir el modo de hacerlo. La inteligencia es otra de las cosas a las que mi hermano no se acerca no sea que se le pegue. (A Stefan) ¿Quién te enseñó?

(Stefan niega con la cabeza sin decir nada)

-Damon: Barbie… (Hace el ademán con la mano señalando a Stefan)

-Rebekah (con otro compelling): ¿Quién te mostró cómo parecer muerto?

-Stefan (en modo autómata): Nik me explicó todo

-Damon: ¡Maldito julandrón! Pero vamos a ver, Rebekah... ¿tú dónde leches estabas? Se supone que eras su novia e ibas con Klaus hasta para ir al baño, porque los dos os meteríais en el Señoras, así que tendrías que estar las 24h del día con ellos. ¿De verdad que no tenías ni idea?

Rebekah: No me toques los ovaries, Damon, que te vuelvo a poner de colador y sin sueño guay. Bastante tuve con enterarme casi un siglo después que tenían una aventura a mis espaldas. (Empiezan a humedecérsele los ojos) Imagina que hubieras tenido una hermana y Katherine en lugar de liarse con Stefan, se lía con ella

-Katherine: ¡Eh, a mí rarezas las justas!

-Elena (alzando la voz): ¿Lo de la foto es para hoy, o para la década que viene? Porque ahora mismo es lo único que me interesa (fulmina a Stefan con la mirada y él se caga de miedo)

-Teddy: Yo estaba por largarme y que os las ventilaseis con el programa, que os habéis sublevao uno tras otro

-Elena: Stefan tiene la culpa, su revenimiento es culpa de los bambis, os lo digo yo

-Teddy: Sí bueno, no digo que no sea un factor que influya, pero la razón principal es que sabe, y no tan deep ni tan inside, que Damon se lo come con papas. ¿A que sí, Stefalinito?

(Stefan mira fijamente al teddy y continúa en silencio)

-Teddy: Veo que el ser poco hombre también se te pegó del jula. Que no es que antes lo fueses demasiado, pero acabó con el resquicio que te quedaba. No te preocupes, las vas a pasar canutas

(El segurata estaba al lado crujiéndose los dedos unos con otros)

-Teddy (al segurata): Cógele y sácale la moneda

-Stefan (gritando): ¡Ya te dije que no la tengo!

(El segurata le levanta con una mano, desgarrándole la piel con los cables que tenía en el cuerpo. Le cachea pero no hay nada, entonces le coge en brazos para ponerle boca abajo y le agita para ver si cae algo)

-Stefan: ¡SUEEEEEEEEEEEELTAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(Después de unos 15 segundos, se oye un ligero sonido metálico. La moneda cae. El teddy le da la orden al segurata y este suelta a Stefan, dándose una gran leche contra el suelo)

-Teddy: Henry, si hacéis el favor, volvedle a chuscar el polígrafo

(Henry y su ayudante levantan a Stefan, que no puede casi ni moverse. Una vez sentado, le conectan los cables)

-Teddy (a su cámara): Disculpen esta especie de amotinación televisiva. Otra pausita, será breve. Tenemos que limpiar esto, ya saben lo guarro que es el ceño con la sangre y lo ha puesto un poco perdío. Sean buenos


	15. Chapter 15

-Teddy: Sin más interrupciones, o eso me gustaría, dirijámonos al tema que ha suscitado polémica desde que se tiene conocimiento, que ha sido motivo de enfrentamientos, pero sobre todo que ha generado una inmensa intriga al no saber a santo por qué puñetas Stefan sigue sin dar explicaciones en cuanto a ¡LA FOTO!

- Katherine: Poneos todos a la cola que para eso la foto era mía, así que voy primero

-Teddy: ¿A ti no te han dicho que te calles?

-Katherine: Al menos déjame preguntarle si la sigue teniendo pegaíta a sus diarios, para llevársela a cualquier parte

-Damon: Nah, la quemamos (Burlándose) ¡Ooooooooh, qué pena!

-Katherine: ¡¿Qué?! A vosotros lo que viene siendo la propiedad privada os suena a chino por lo que veo

-Damon: Lo dice la que se ha tirado con un pedrusco jabonoso 300 años y resulta que se lo mangó al jula

-Katherine: ¿Por qué la quemasteis?

-Damon: Oye, oye, deja de interrogarme. Stefan era quien tenía tu foto

(Katherine mira a Stefan en busca de una respuesta)

-Stefan (cabizbajo y con reticencia): Tuvimos que hacerlo, para poder entrar en la tumba y quitarte la moonstone. Bonnie nos dijo que podía hacerte perder fuerza si te echábamos encima las cenizas de un objeto que hubiera sido tuyo

-Elena (cabreada): ¿Todavía tenías la foto cuando esta vino al pueblo? Pero tío, ¿tú de qué vas? Y yo creyendo que te habías deshecho de ella cuando te pillé con el carrito del helado…

-Katherine: Elenita, tú crees todo, era muy pardilla

-Teddy (a Henry): Dime si podemos seguir o entramos en el círculo vicioso trolero

-Damon: Es verdad, estaba yo delante cuando la zippo hizo el abracadabra

-Elena: Bonnie no me contó nada, se lo calló la muy… (A la cámara de enfrente) Bruja, cuando salga de aquí, te voy a rajar el brazo para tocar la guitarra con tus venas y arterias

-Teddy (a Damon): ¿Esta niña está un tanto así como irascible o me lo parece a mí?

-Damon (al teddy): Digamos que sigue en el periodo de adaptación y las hormonas también están haciendo su trabajo. Todo lo que ha ido aguantando a lo largo de estos años, está saliendo a propulsión

-Teddy: Y lo bien que te viene a ti, ¿qué?

-Damon (sonriendo): No me puedo quejar

-Teddy (bromeando): Qué pájaro eres. Ale, seguimos con la foto. Stefan, hemos descubierto que tuviste que deshacerte de ella para poder conseguir la piedra lunar, y en vista de que Damon ha confirmado esa versión, voy a hacer como que te creo

-Damon: Bueno, yo querría añadir un detallito del que seguramente ni la mechero ni el porrero se percataron por tener el conocimiento justo para levantarse. Cuando ella dijo que necesitaba un objeto que hubiese sido de Katherine, todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia mí. Vale, entiendo que por desgracia el haber perdido el tiempo en esperar a sacar a esta cacho pedazo de… (intenta tranquilizarse inspirando y expirando varias veces, después señala a Katherine), a esta tía, que eso es motivo suficiente para pensar que yo podría guardar un objeto de ella. ¡Pero es que me miró hasta mi brother! O sea, él sabía que nunca tuve nada que fuese suyo hasta que intercepté el colgante ese feucho del pedruscazo amarillento que para lo que me duró… la puerca de Emily tuvo que venir a trollearme desde el más acá. (Mira a la cámara central) Sí, revenida de mierda, yo salvé a tus hijos porque cumplo mis promesas y me lo devolviste así. Ójala las druidas amargadas del other side te estén dando tu merecido. Ya podría hacerme ese favor la mamachunga, que para eso me encargué esta vez de quitar a su hijo de la circulación

-Stefan (asustado): ¿Qué le has hecho a Nik? Es por eso por lo que no tengo noticias de él, ¿verdad? ¿Damon, qué le hiciste?

-Damon (victorioso): Tu querido jula está disecado, así que se terminaron las galletas Tosta Rica en tu mesilla. Tienes el suelo lleno de migas, que la aspiradora se ha changao por tu culpa. Menudo guarro que eres, otra cosa que no has mejorado a lo largo de los años

-Teddy: Vamos a ver, Stefan. ¿A ti no te enseñaron tus padres a que hay que comer dentro del plato? Eso sí que no tiene nada que ver con que te convirtieras, son normas de comportamiento y buenos modales

-Damon: Este como peloteaba a mi padre, hacía lo que le daba la gana. Cuando la liaba, las petas siempre me las llevaba yo, y si en ese momento no estaba en casa, la criada pagaba el pato

-Teddy: La criada… tienes más cara que ceño. Bueno, lo que decía Damon, que le miraste como esperando a que se sacase de la chistera algo de Katherine a lo Houdini

-Stefan: No es lo que parece, pensaba que igual que yo encontré la foto, él habría visto alguna cosa más y probablemente la tuviera guardada

-Henry (alzando la mano): Un momento, voy a comprobar gráficos… sí, en efecto, está mintiendo

(De nuevo, Damon aprieta el botón de las descargas y Stefan se revuelve en el asiento)

-Katherine (muy alterada): ¿Quieres parar de una puñetera vez?

-Damon: ¿Y se supone que tengo que hacerte caso? Lo que quieras me trae sin cuidado

-Elena: Damon, para. Sé que tienes unas ganas inmensas de arremeter por lo que te hizo. Lo comprendo, y además ahora me dan ganas de darle más palos que a una estera, pero necesito saber en cuántas cosas más me ha tangado. Si sigues así, todo quedará en que simplemente ha mentido como un bellaco

-Damon: Vale, pero porque me lo pides tú, que conste

-Teddy (a Stefan): Parece que has vuelto en sí otra vez, no me cabrees y di por qué mirabas también a Damon

-Stefan (cabizbajo): Pppporquee… no quería qqqqqueeee… me quitasen la foto. Si me hacía el loco, Bonnie y Jeremy no me pillarían y al final discutirían con Damon para que entregase lo que supuestamente debía poseer

(Katherine sonríe mirando a Stefan)

-Teddy: Lo mismo de siempre, escurrir el bulto para que la mierda le caiga a tu brother. Desde luego, aunque con la transformación aumente todo, lo que a ti se te quitó fue la vergüenza. La poca que tenías se perdió entre los litros de sangre que te jalaste de tu padre

-Elena: ¡Eres un mísero, Stefan! ¿Cómo pudiste echarle tanto cuajo en contarme lo chungo que era Damon con las cosas que has hecho tú? No, esto lo voy a cortar de raíz. Rebekah, ven aquí. (La original se acerca a la zona del polígrafo) Pregúntale si aparte de la foto, cogió algún otro efecto personal de la perra

-Rebekah: ¿Has conservado otro recuerdo de 1864 que fuese de Katherine?

-Stefan (modo autómata): No, únicamente la foto

-Katherine: Espera, acabo de caer en algo. Dile que si tiene alguna otra cosa que esté relacionada conmigo y que sea del tiempo actual

-Elena (con la vena de la frente marcada): ¿Seriously?

-Katherine: Hazme caso, le conozco bastante mejor que tú

-Rebekah: ¿Tienes algún objeto de ahora que tenga que ver con Katherine?

Stefan (modo autómata): Sí, una foto del baile de máscaras mientras bailábamos

-Katherine (muy alegre): ¡LO SABÍA! Madre, qué buena soy

-Elena (a Stefan): ¿Por eso no querías que fuese al baile? No, peor, nadie me contó nada del plan y estoy viendo el por qué

-Damon: One moment, el plan era cargársela, al menos el mío, que estuve preparando la habitación con las estacas y los rifles de aire comprimido. Para asegurarnos de que no te pasase nada, Alaric debía tenerte vigilada para que estuvieras en casa, pero claro, imagino que te las apañaste para escabullirte y venir a meter las ñapas. Mi hermanito en un principio se puso en plan justiciero afirmando que no me dejaría matarla porque lo iba a hacer él. Sí, seguro. Es un cagao que solamente lanzó 4 estaquitas mierderas y encima eso fue después de que le convencí de seguir con el plan, que el muy achantao me vino con lo de abortar por una tía a la que Katherine había roto la espalda y luego matado delante suya. Alegó que la cosa se podía descontrolar y el rollo ese que le gusta de los daños colaterales. A mí me ardía la sangre, no sabía si esperar a emplear las estacas con la bitch o probar su eficacia con él

-Katherine: ¿Cuándo os daréis cuenta de que Stefan no se atreve a tocarme un solo pelo?

-Stefan: No mientas, sabes que te encadené en el sótano de mi casa y te torturé

-Katherine: Que no mienta… ¿de verdad, Stefan? Muy bien, es cierto, me ataste tras clavarme una jeringa de verbena y me restregaste las flores en la cara. No estuvo mal para ser tú, lástima que sea inmune

-Teddy: Ya llegaremos a lo de esa tarde que os pasasteis juntitos desaparecidos del mundo. Ahora queremos saber lo de la nueva foto

-Katherine (emocionada): Esto lo voy a contar yo, así que Stefan, me lo puedes agradecer por los electrocutamientos que te voy a ahorrar. La cuestión es que llegué a la fiesta oliéndome que tramarían algo, no se rendirían fácilmente para darme el jabón pedroso. Total, que al bajar a la zona de baile, vi a Stefan allí, enfrascado en ese genial traje de Armani y obviamente me fui hacia él como un rayo. Literalmente. Le pedí que bailásemos y ante su negativa, dije que iba a cargarme a alguien. Mano de santo, accedió enseguida

-Elena (furiosa): ¿Con Rebekah bailabas todos los días, Katherine lo consigue con una amenacita de nada, y yo te he tenido que rogar todas las veces? (Mueve el brazo para darle pero los cables se lo impiden) ¡Quitadme esto de una maldita vez, yo tengo derecho también a zurrarle!

-Teddy: No sé, es que no creo que en tu estado lo más sensato sea darte más cancha

-Damon: Venga teddy, desátala y así todo el mundo comprueba lo que conté de las collejas de 30m

-Teddy: Bueno, pero estate al loro para pararla los pies si hace falta, o mejor dicho las manos

(El ayudante de Henry desconecta a Elena del polígrafo y acto seguido, ella se levanta para ponerse detrás de la silla de Stefan. Comienza a hacer círculos con el brazo derecho, para coger impulso)

-Elena: A la de 1… a la de 2…

(Stefan agacha la cabeza esperando el golpe)

-Elena: ¡A la de 3!

(Efectivamente, Stefan sale desplazado de su asiento, dejando los cables de mala manera. Todos siguen la trayectoria que hace hasta empotrarse contra el segurata de antes, que lo mira con muy malas pulgas. Le coge en brazos y le lanza de vuelta a la zona del polígrafo)

-Segurata: ¡Bomba vaaaaaaaaaa!

-Teddy: Katherine, sigue largando esto de la foto nueva, que ya si eso luego recogemos a este engendro

-Katherine: Me niego a decir más si no le traéis inmediatamente

-Teddy: ¿Acaso quieres que te esté interrumpiendo cada 2x3 diciendo que te lo estás inventando?

-Katherine: Tienes razón, bastante me va a tocar con lo de la tarde en el sótano. Pues eso, empezamos a bailar y estuve preguntando por Jenna, para que no me diga que solo me preocupo por mi misma

-Elena: ¡Eh, a mi tía ni la mentes! Por tu culpa está muerta, la llamaste haciéndote pasar por mí para que saliera de casa y Klaus pudiera convertirla para el sacrificio

-Katherine: Si te sirve de consuelo, esa vez no fue premeditado como lo del cuchillo. Tuve que encontrar una solución rápida si quería continuar librándome de morir en sofritos. No había muchas opciones porque tienes unos amigos un tanto raritos. El único normal es el rubito de tu ex-novio, (con voz coqueta) pero no me gustaba la idea de no volver a encontrarme esos ojazos azules nunca más, así que no me quedó otro remedio que llamar a tu tía. Por cierto, ¿se murió pensando todavía que le pusiste los tochos a Stefan en el porche aquella noche?

-Elena (llena de ira): Te voy a… (se lanza de nuevo a por ella, y mientras intenta ahogarla con los cables, Damon logra que la suelte)

-Damon (agarrándola y diciéndole al oído): Tranquilízate, shhhh. Venga, ya está, no caigas en su juego, no merece la pena

(Elena se calma y su cara vuelve al estado normal, a la vez que sus colmillos desaparecen. Damon la acompaña a su sitio, quedándose detrás dando masajes para que la tensión disminuya)

-Elena: Te lo agradezco, aunque me molaría más que me dejases el botoncito

-Damon: Si tú controlaras las descargas, no sobreviviríamos nadie

-Elena (mirando hacia Damon y sonriendo): Igual tú sí, depende de cómo te portaras

-Damon (en el mismo tono): ¿Debo de considerarme afortunado por beneficiarme de la clemencia de Elena Gilbert? Estás madurando

-Katherine (mosqueada): Veo que al final no os interesa lo que estaba contando…

-Teddy: Ya estamos otra vez con el querer ser el centro de atención. Anda, sigue

-Katherine: Stefan y yo seguimos conversando, ahora sobre el tema de la piedra. Yo quería que me la trajera, me esperaba una emboscada si aceptaba sus condiciones. De repente, le noté nervioso, y justo eso confirmaba mis sospechas. No sabía qué hacer en cuanto su idea no se ejecutaba como él tenía previsto, y se lo dije, que iba siempre por delante de él. Giré la vista hacia un lado y vi a un chico mirándonos muy atentamente. A mí no me sonaba de nada, y tampoco conseguía encontrar un nexo entre él y la chupipandi. Isobel me había hecho un estudio de todos y ese no estaba. Stefan se ponía cada vez más nervioso y en el momento en que vuelvo a mirarle para preguntarle que qué le pasaba, noto una luz fugaz de refilón. Lógicamente, voy a buscar al tío de antes y ya no está, había desaparecido por completo. Entonces, Stefan se serenó rápidamente, me dijo que no le pasaba nada, simplemente que se había apretado demasiado el nudo de la corbata y le estaba molestando. Luego prosiguió con que o iba con él a por la piedra, o me quedaba sin ella. Gracias a que en ese instante, una chica apareció buscando al rubito y me vino que ni pintada.

-Teddy: No sé yo hasta que punto te salió la jugada, porque a pesar de tener la piedra, acabaste encerrada en la tumba

-Katherine: Ya bueno, Damon no tenía pinta de desperdiciar la oportunidad que tenía de vengarse de mí, pero también logré que Tyler activara su lado werewolf. En algún momento saldría de allí, y estaría listo para entregárselo a Klaus

-Teddy: Calla, no me recuerdes lo que nos hemos tenido que tragar por culpa de eso. El tyroline y el klaroline, que tendría que ponerme a considerar qué es más mierda

(Stefan llega, cojeando de la pierna derecha y se sienta)

-Teddy: ¿Por qué andas así? ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora?

-Stefan: En el viaje de regreso me he dado con una de las grúas de cámaras que hay

-Teddy: Ah, es verdad, se estropeó la semana pasada y aún no han venido los del servicio técnico. Damon, vas a tener que ir a hacerles una visita de las tuyas, y de paso incluir que el arreglo sea gratis por los perjuicios que están ocasionando

-Damon: Eso está hecho

-Teddy: Resumiendo todo lo que llevamos, aprovechaste que Katherine había vuelto para actualizar tu diario. ¿La guardas ahí, o has aprendido la lección para que no te la encuentre la siguiente Petrova?

-Damon: Teddy, déjame intentar una cosa, creo que acertaré. (Mirando a la zona técnica). Chavales, traed alguno la cartera de Stefan, la que le requisaron

(Un miembro del equipo va a buscarla)

-Teddy: Vale que tu hermano no es muy cuidadoso que digamos, pero la cartera es demasiado cantoso, ¿no?

-Damon: Precisamente por eso, es el sitio más evidente y donde menos creerías que podría estar

(Le traen la cartera, la abre y examina abriendo todos los compartimentos)

-Damon: Aquí no está… no, esto no es… eh, este dinero es mío (saca un par de billetes de 100$ y se los guarda en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón). ¡Ajá, ya la veo!

-Katherine: ¿Salgo bien?

-Damon: Psss, depende de lo que opines sobre salir bien. Yo te estoy viendo unas patas de gallo alucinantes (se ríe)

-Katherine: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Enséñamela!

(Damon le acerca la foto y al comprobar Katherine que estaba bromeando, Damon se ríe más todavía)

-Elena (a Stefan): Lo tuyo no tiene nombre, engañarme de esa forma….

-Stefan (a la defensiva): Oyes, tú tampoco estás libre de toda culpa, bien que te callaste lo de la extremaución de Damon. Yo ahí jugándomelo todo para que Klaus diera la cura, y tú… ¡que me tuve que enterar por Caroline!

-Elena: ¿Crees que yo quería que te enterases? Me cagué la pata abajo cuando apareció la perra esta, suponiendo que perdería el culo por soltártelo a su tergiversada manera y así conseguir salirse con la suya

-Katherine: Cuidadito con lo que dices, petrovilla. De tergiversada nada, que muy acurrucadita estabas tu junto a Damon en su cama y de la manita, llorando a moco tendido porque te quedarías sin oír esas cosas que dice que tanto te gustan, que lo sé yo. (A Stefan) Te aseguro que corría menos el aire entre ellos que cuando dormí la siesta contigo

-Damon (sorprendido): Vaya, se ve que el que menos culpa tiene de todo soy yo. Pero, ¿cómo pasó eso, si Stefan nunca se echa la siesta?

-Katherine: Tiene relación con la foto, para que veas. Te lo cuento a cambio de carta blanca con el botón

-Damon: Eeeeeeeeeehhhh, no, no me interesa hasta ese punto

-Elena: A mí sí, trato hecho

-Katherine: No me sirves, tú no controlas el botón

-Elena: Puede que Damon controle el botón, pero a Damon le controlo yo

-Katherine: Me parece justo

-Teddy: Preveo que vamos a empalmar con las noticias matutinas. Voy a chutarme un rato


	16. Chapter 16

-Teddy: Continuamos descubriendo los pufos que Stefan ha estado ocultándonos, y ahora encontramos algo de una siesta con Katherine. Vamos a ver qué trolleo sacamos de esto. Petrova mayor, ¿qué tiene que ver la foto aquí?

-Katherine: Bueno, no tengas tanta prisa, total, ya hemos dejado atrás la franja horaria infantil, así que puedo explayarme con todo lujo de detalles morbosos (sonríe pícaramente)

-Teddy (a Stefan): ¿Tú qué clases de siestas haces? ¿No te vale con una mantita en el sofá viendo la peli de sobremesa?

-Stefan: ¡Pero si yo estaba dormido! Esta se me coló en la habitación, aprovechó que estaba soñando con unicornios y…

-Katherine: Mira que eres mentiroso, Stefan. Tus sueños tienen de todo menos unicornios, venga cuéntalo

-Damon: ¿Qué va a contar este? Ni sobornándole con un zoológico va a soltar prenda, así que aligera

-Katherine: Está bien, pero nada de interrumpirme, ¿estamos? (mira a Elena)

-Elena: Eso depende de si me convences lo bastante como para impedir que Damon te cruja, así que es cosa tuya

-Katherine: Vamos a ver. Yo sabía, gracias a la rubia, que habíais organizado una merendola para Mason y por eso aproveché a ir justo cuando Damon se fue, para que no me pillara. Stefitan y yo teníamos cuentas que arreglar y por lo rancio que le vi en el funeral del alcalde, nos iba a llevar un rato largo solucionarlo

-Teddy: No veo que hayáis llegado a un acuerdo, porque sigue con el mismo disco rallado de siempre, el "manipulative bitch", "incapable of love", etc

-Katherine: Si bueno, es que ya sabéis que mi osito es lento de entendimiento. Lo que una persona tarda en captar 5 seg, a él le cuesta como 100 años. Pero trabajaremos en eso, ¿verdad Stefan?

-Stefan: No pienso caer en vuestro juego, no hacéis más que usarme a vuestro antojo. Nik es el único que realmente me ha sabido apreciar como soy

-Teddy: Eso es porque él es peor que tú. Perdón, era, está muerto y muerto se quedará. Katherine, sigue

-Katherine: Como dije, al no estar ya Damon en casa, entré por la puerta al comprobar que la llave no estaba echada. Luego se quejarán de que se les cuele todo el mundo… pero es que lo ponen a huevo. Subí a la planta de arriba para ver cuál era la habitación de Stefan. Miré en las demás antes, porque la suya es la que está al final del pasillo a la derecha. Tengo que reconocer que la mejor decorada era la de Damon, además de tener una tele de 60" enganchada a la pared, su home cinema, una cadena con altavoces Dolby Surround y una gran cama de 2x2, que daban unas ganas de… (sonríe a Damon provocadoramente)

-Elena: ¡Te estás dispersando, perra! Estate a lo que estás

-Katherine: Iba a decir que daban ganas de tirarse en plancha o algo así. Tranqui, Elenita, sé que tú conoces mejor que lo que puede dar de sí ese colchón

(Elena la fulmina con la mirada)

-Katherine: Sigo. Llegué por fin al cuarto de Stefan y allí estaba, dormidito como un bebé, con una manita en la tripa. No me pude resistir. Me tumbé al lado suyo, intentando no despertarle y lo conseguí. Estuvimos unas 3 horas, al final me acabé durmiendo también yo con el olorcillo a Nenuco que provenía de él (Pone cara de morriña). Pero eso, para mí ya había sido bastante, y en vista de que no tenía pinta de abrir los ojos, se me ocurrió incentivarle con algo. Yo estaba un poquito resquemorada por unas cosas que me había dicho, y no llevo bien lo de quedarme en segundo plano, por lo que me apeteció darle en la llaga. Hice un sueño donde Elena estaba con Damon y pasaba de él. La verdad que fue desternillante verle la cara de retortijones que tenía, y me dio la pista de que las cosas no eran tan flowerpower ni tan seguras como creía entre él y Elena. Se despertó de repente, y al notarme a su lado, se tranquilizó y me dijo que siguiéramos durmiendo. Claro, yo estaba hasta la coronilla de dormir y ya que nos habíamos despertado pues…

-Stefan: Ya te vale, no respetas ni la siesta

-Elena: No hables de respeto cuando ni siquiera sabes lo que es. Me pasé toda la tarde preocupada por si te había sucedido algo y tú ahí, sobando a pierna suelta con esta. Venga, sigue rajando, que preveo que esto no es más que el comienzo de mi cabreo

-Katherine: No tardó mucho en deducir que no eras tú la que estaba con él, aunque es cierto que fue más tiempo que la primera vez que nos vimos, cuando llegué del hospital a tu casa tras hacer un ajuste a las vías que tenía Caroline. Me da que alguien perdía poco a poco sus facultades (se ríe)

-Damon: Un momento, cuando volviste a hacerte pasar por Elena al salir de la tumba, que yo te pillé enseguida y aun así hiciste como que realmente eras ella, haciéndome dudar… Stefan bajó y se quedó pensando mirando hacia arriba. (A Stefan) ¡¿Qué pasa, hermanito, se te vino por el serrín que igual ni habías sabido diferenciar a tu novia de una tía con la que no estás desde hace 145 años?!

-Elena (enfurecida): ¡DAMON, DALE AL BOTÓN! ¡AHORA!

(Damon obedece y Stefan sufre otro electrocutamiento)

-Elena (a Stefan): Con eso, espero que te quede clara la diferencia

-Teddy: ¿Y lo de la foto qué pasa? Porque yo todavía no he visto una simple mención a ella ni nada que se le parezca

-Katherine: Después de dejarle claro que no intentara hacerse el gallito atacándome, le di su espacio para que se cambiara, aunque por mí podría haberse quedado con esa camiseta blanca ajustadita a sus pectorales… o mejor, sin ella, total, no iba a ver nada que no hubiera visto ya. Fui a echar un vistazo al diario que antes le mangué, sabéis que lo tiene ahí encima para que cualquiera lo lea… y descubrí que no se alimentaba de humanos, lo cual explica en parte ese carácter que tiene de recién levantado a gritos en mitad de la noche, y también leí que había investigado sobre los lobos, con lo que estuve hablándole de una parte de la información que tenía acerca del tema, básicamente de que el Lockwood se estaba cargando a la gente y las culpas recaían en nosotros. Entonces, llegó mi turno, y directamente saqué la foto para preguntarle que por qué la conservaba, que cómo es que no la había tirado, quemado o hecho trizas. Más importante que la razón por la que yo había vuelto al pueblo era la que él tuvo en su día para volver, que obviamente no podía ser Elena puesto que la conoció después, una vez que se había instalado de nuevo aquí. Pero se quedó callado, lo que hizo que yo misma sacara la conclusión: que regresó para volver a enamorarse de mí. Y no me lo negó

(El público entona un "¡Oooooooooooooooooooooooh!")

-Elena (gritando a Stefan): ¿NO ME DIJISTE QUE VENÍAS A VER A TU TÍO? Bueno, no era tu tío en realidad, pero eso, que cada cierto tiempo pasabas una temporada en el pueblo para ver a Zach

-Stefan (indignado): ¿Acaso vas a creer lo que está diciendo?

-Elena: Sorprendentemente, ha contado más verdades que tú

-Stefan: Me callé para poder distraerla y clavarla un dardo de verbena por la espalda. Tenía que sonsacarla a qué había venido y por las buenas no me lo iba a decir. No me quedaba otra

-Teddy: O sea, a ver que me sitúe. ¿Arrimaste cebolleta para pegar la puñalada trapera? ¿Y tienes el ceño de llamarla manipulative bitch? ¡Menudo cuajo le echas, Stefan!

-Stefan: ¿No me criticáis tanto por decir que nunca hago nada? Pues ahí lo tenéis, tuve que hacérselo creer para que bajase la guardia y poder chutarle la verbena

-Katherine: ¿Que me lo tuviste que hacer creer? No seas tan cínico, Stefan. El único que se hace creer las cosas eres tú, y cuando te demuestran que estás equivocado, bien que cierras esa bocota y agachas la cabeza. ¿O se te ha vuelto a olvidar que terminaste admitiendo haberte enamorado de mí sin estar obligado?

-Elena (se levanta de su asiento, llevándose las manos a la cabeza): ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad!

-Katherine: Creéme que sí y te lo voy a contar en cuanto me traigan un daiquiri, es que echo mucho de menos los meses que he pasado en la Polinesia


	17. Chapter 17

-Teddy: Continuamos tras la pausa obligada para que a la perra la trajeran el daiquiri. (A Katherine) ¿Has terminado ya? Que quiero acabar antes de que llegue el fin del mundo…

-Katherine (dejando el vaso en una mesita): ¿Cómo te crees esas idioteces? Los mayas son un puñao de colgaos que se inventaron esa patraña para estar en el candelero durante siglos

-Teddy: Supongo que es verdad, tú eres experta en sacarte cosas de la manga para dar por saco hasta el infinito y más allá, como lo de que también quisiste a Damon

-Katherine (hastiada): ¿Aún con eso?

-Teddy (mismo tono): ¿Aún con Stefan? (Katherine avinagra el gesto) Venga, sigue

-Katherine (resignada): Está bien… ¿por dónde iba? Ah sí, el jeringazo de verbena. (Mira a Stefan enfadada). No sé por qué te quejas tanto de mis métodos, si prestaste buena atención. En fin, Stefan me llevó al sótano y me encadenó, esperando que respondiese a la pregunta del millón: por qué había regresado. Hacía ver que lo que yo le decía no le gustaba, que había vuelto por él, pero sé que sí, le gusta que le diga cosas bonitas. (Vuelve a mirar a Stefan, sólo que esta vez sonriendo y con ojos tiernos) La cuestión era que en ese momento tenía que hacerse el cromañón despechado y fue a por verbena para restregármela en la cara. Animalito, pensaba que me estaba abrasando y lo que yo hacía era partirme la caja interiormente (suelta una gran carcajada). Me daba penita y todo, aunque actué como si me quemara para que no se sintiera totalmente inútil con sus intentos de negociación. Y lo estaba consiguiendo, Stefan se creía capaz de hacerme lo que hiciera falta para sonsacarme la verdad. Es curioso, no tuvo que forzarme mucho para que se la soltara, otra cosa es que le entrase a la primera en su mente de piñón fijo martirizado, ¿verdad Stefan?

-Stefan (enfuruñado): Es tu palabra contra la mía y siento decirte que por aquí no tienes muchos admiradores

-Teddy: Dudo que menos sean menos que los tuyos

-Elena: Teddy, déjalo ya porque me están trolleando los jugos gástricos, y eso es señal de que en breve toca manduca. (A la Petrova mayor) Katherine, date brillito

-Damon: Eso, aligera, que el hecho de que te demos tregua no significa que nos apetezca estar esperando a que cuentes todo como si fuera el culebrón de "Santa Bárbara"

-Katherine (a Damon y Elena): No utilicéis excusas baratas, lo que realmente queréis es quedaros con mi premio para ir a mancillar el spa

-Elena (fuera de sus casillas y levantándose): ¡¿No te dije que no me cabreases más?!

(Damon se acerca rápidamente al lado de Katherine, con el botón de las descargas en la mano)

-Damon: Lo que nosotros hagamos con "tu premio" no te importa. Y recuerda que el trato lo has hecho con Elena, no conmigo. A mí cuando se me planta no hacerla caso porque lo considero necesario, lo hago sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Así que te recomiendo que continúes largando por esa lengua viperina que tienes si aún quieres seguir diciendo lo de "mejor mueras tú que yo"

(Se da la vuelta y se sienta junto al Teddy)

-Katherine: Take it easy, no te sulfures. Y para que veas que tengo buena voluntad, acepto entregarte lo del spa. Todavía me quedan muchos complejos hoteleros en las Seychelles que les dan 200.000 vueltas. Eso sí, gratis no, ¿eh? Voy a ir pensando qué te puedo sacar… (echa a Damon una mirada provocativa)

(Elena vuelve a levantarse hecha una furia, se lanza sobre Katherine para agarrarla de la melena por detrás y se acerca a su oído derecho)

-Elena (en tono calmado pero amenazante): Como vuelvas a insinuarte a Damon, te meto en una celda aislada con Klaus recién salido de la disecación. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

(Katherine no dice nada)

-Elena (tira del pelo y Katherine grita): ¡No te oigo, perra!

-Katherine: ¡VALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(Elena la suelta y se dirige hacia su sitio. Katherine murmura en voz baja "lástima que no te maté cuando pude")

-Elena (fulmina a la bitch): Lástima que Maikel te clavara el puñal en las lumbares en vez de un poco más arriba para que te diera en el corazón

-Teddy (llevándose las manos a las orejas y negando con la cabeza): ¡No podemos seguir así! En serio, parad ya o me vuelo los botones

-Damon (en tono conciliador): Venga va, vamos a comportarnos a partir de ahora. Te lo prometo, y sabes que siempre cumplo. Nada de puyas salvo que sea estrictamente necesario, ¿de acuerdo Petrovas?

(Ambas asienten)

-Teddy: Muchas gracias. (A Katherine) Anda, continua largando

-Katherine: Tras contarle la conve con George Lockwood, donde dejamos al descubierto que ambos sabíamos con quien estábamos tratando, Stefan me preguntó que qué es lo que quería sacar al werewolf ese. Me pareció un buen momento para poner suspense, aunque a él no, y retomó las amenazas. Algo de dejarme pudriendo en el sótano y que cuando me disecara, me llevaría a una tumba con mi nombre. En realidad, sé que no quiere perderme de vista, que luego dice que no me ha echado de menos…

-Elena: Espera, espera, espera. Recuerdo uno de los primeros discursitos que me soltó, en su intento de contarme cosas sobre su vida después de que le diera la patada precisamente por ser menos comunicativo que una peli de Charles Chaplin. Decidió empezar hablando de ti, y según me vienen a la memoria sus palabras, (su cara se avinagra) es realmente flipante darse cuenta de que la descripción que hizo tuya es diametralmente opuesta a los rezumamientos que he estado oyendo a partir del día siguiente, cuando descubrí que era un asesino de bambis

(Stefan agacha la cabeza)

-Katherine (con los ojos bien abiertos): ¿Qué dijo?

-Elena (citando a Stefan): Ella era... la chica más hermosa que había conocido. Tenía la piel perfecta de oliva. Y tenía esa risa. Era ridícula. Quiero decir, su risa te hacía reír. Y era divertida. Sabía cómo pasarlo bien. Pero Katherine era también muy impaciente y egoísta, e impulsiva. Entra Damon. El dice que estuvo primero con ella. No lo sé. Sé que hice cosas de las que… no estoy orgulloso. Y mi mayor remordimiento… es no haber sido capaz de arreglarlo antes de que ella muriera. La echo de menos, pero… ya no estoy roto por su pérdida

(Una lágrima del rostro de Katherine cae al suelo mientras esboza una media sonrisa)

-Damon: Hermanito, eres toda una caja de sorpresas. ¿Esto pensabas dejarlo escrito en algún diario testamental? Yo creo que deberías hacerlo porque luego la mente te juega malas pasadas e intentas convencerme de que soy yo el que se está montando el lío

-Teddy: Hay mucha tela que cortar con esta revelación

-Elena: Y aún no os he dicho que me confesó que le gustaba la Juana Montaña

(Todos los presentes entonan un "Aaaaaaaaaarrrrgggggggggggggg ggg")

-Elena: Casi que estuve por replantearme echarle de casa por eso más que por ocultación de verdades. La niñata esa, qué asco, un gusto muy chungo tiene para el entretenimiento. Sólo podría empeorarlo que me dijera quiso salir de extra en el videoclip de "Somebody to love" del Bieber. Por suerte, se conformaron con Bonnie

-Damon (a Katherine): ¿Y tú le viste en un concierto de Bon Jovi? Porque visto lo visto, igual te confundiste y era en uno de Cindy Lauper, que tenía los mismos pelos electrificados

-Katherine: Pues tengo mis dudas, créeme

-Teddy: El único que estaría orgulloso de él es el jula. Seguro que fue el culpable de que George Michael se pasara a la acera de enfrente. (Se remueve en el asiento a causa de un escalofrío). Centrémonos, esta información nueva tiene bastante miga. Y para despejar las incógnitas, necesitamos que Katherine nos diga a qué Salvatore se benefició primero

-Katherine: No tengo que responder a eso, mi polígrafo acabó, haberlo pensado antes

-Damon (dando un golpe en la mesa que abre una grieta): ¡QUE CONTESTES!

-Katherine: Está bien, aunque no entiendo bien qué importa a estas alturas eso. Damon fue el primero que se me puso a tiro

-Elena: No me extraña que mi madre se riera de mí. (imitando a Isobel) "¿Por qué Stefan? ¿Por qué no fuiste a por Damon?". Hasta la rubia fue más lista que yo

-Teddy: No te quito razón, ahí no estuviste muy suelta que digamos. (A Stefan) ¿Y tú alegas que no tenías ni idea? No te creo. Henry, chusca el aparato

(Henry conecta el polígrafo y mira atentamente a las gráficas)

-Henry: Cuando quieras, teddy

-Teddy: ¿Sabías que Damon estaba con Katherine antes de estar contigo?

-Stefan: No, no lo sabía

-Henry: Asombroso, dice la verdad

-Damon (mirando a su cámara, muy serio): Esto es para la gente que me ha acusado de changarle la vida a mi brother robándole las novias. Quiero que quede bien claro que yo no me metí en medio, ¿estamos?

-Teddy: Podemos pasar al siguiente punto. Stefan, ¿a qué te referías con que hiciste cosas de las que no te enorgulleces?

-Stefan: A intentar hacer razonar a mi padre sobre Katherine. Él comenzó a sospechar y se terminó destapando todo

-Damon (al teddy): Tú no estabas cuando hablamos de eso. Te fuiste a arreglar lo del híbrido que quería liberar a Klaus

-Teddy: Ah bien, admitió que fue un bocachancla entonces

-Damon: Tuvimos que apretarle las tuercas un poco, pero sí

-Teddy: Cómo no, si no, este no suelta prenda. (A Stefan) ¿Se puede saber por qué a Elena le contaste este sermón sentimentaloide? One moment, no contestes todavía. (Mira hacia el público) Rebe, ven aquí y chútale porque me apetece cambiar de método

-Rebekah (haciendo el compelling a Stefan): Responde a la pregunta que te hizo el teddy. El motivo por el que dijiste esas cosas sobre Katherine

-Stefan (en modo autómata): Porque quería tirarme el pisto para parecer sensible y que Elena volviera conmigo

-Elena: ¡Me voy, estoy harta de tanta trola!

(Se levanta dispuesta a irse del plató. Teddy hace una seña a la zona de seguratas y justo cuando Elena va a salir por la puerta, se topa con dos armarios empotrados)

-Elena: Haced el favor de quitaros, que estoy con mucha mala baba y no quiero pagarlo con vosotros

(Los vigilantes no se mueven)

-Elena (medio sonriendo): Con que tenéis ganas de jugar, ¿eh?

(Se lanza hacia ambos creyendo que podrá atravesar la puerta sin problemas, pero se da un golpe como si fuera un muro de hormigón)

-Teddy: El equipo de seguridad es de lo poco que ha hecho bien el jula en su vida. Son híbridos, así que te cuadriplican en fuerza

-Elena (sentándose de nuevo en su asiento): Espero que te hayas buscado un techo donde dormir, porque olvídate de volver a mi casa

-Teddy: No te preocupes, la mansión Disfuncionelson ha pasado a ser de mi propiedad. Elijah me arregló todo el papeleo por aquello de ser familia de Klaus. Dijo que era lo justo por librar a la humanidad del mayor de los esquizofrénicos

-Rebekah (sollozando): Eso significa que yo no tengo adonde ir. (A Damon) ¿Te importa que me quede unos días en tu casa?

-Damon: Hombre, sí. De todas maneras, esa casa es muy grande, no creo que al teddy le moleste que vivas allí, ¿verdad teddy? (le mira como suplicándole)

-Teddy: Eeeeeeh, pues…

-Damon: Hay que ser agradecidos, teddy. Rebekah te ha ayudado a desenmascarar a Stefan. Lo menos que puedes hacer por ella es dejarl habitaciones y un par de piscinas

-Teddy (resignado): Está bien, pero… ¡el jacuzzi es mío!

-Damon: Perfecto. Ya te mandaré un par de camiones con la ropa que se dejó en casa. (A Rebekah) La que no te valga porque te esté pequeña, tírala. Es de Katherine

-Katherine: Oyes, yo también estoy colaborando. Aunque sea ponlas en una caja y me paso a por ella

-Damon: Ni hablar, tú no vuelves a poner un pie allí. Me aseguraré poniendo la casa a nombre de Henry si hace falta, porque el quaterback te mola y te las apañarías tarde o temprano

(Katherine pone cara de fastidio)

-Teddy: Arreglado el asunto, dejadme que vaya a empirularme otra vez y ya que Katherine cuente lo que tiene que contar desde hace 3 horas


	18. Chapter 18

-Teddy: Ya me encuentro algo mejor, aunque lo que realmente necesito son unas vacaciones porque el estrés al que estoy siendo sometido…

-Stefan: No te quejes tanto, eres el que más está disfrutando

-Teddy: ¿A ti quien te ha dao permiso para hablar? Bastante es que te permito respirar… pero vamos, mi paciencia tiene un límite y estás encabezándote hacia el final de ese límite

-Stefan: No me dan miedo tus amenazas porque no tengo más que perder. Me lo has quitado todo

-Teddy: ¿Que yo te he…? ¿No dijiste que había sido Klaus al obligarte a hacer el trato para que diera la cura a Damon? Y antes de eso, decías que la vida miserable que has tenido es por culpa de Katherine y cómo no, tu buen tiempo estuviste haciéndote el mohíno por el trolleo que habías aguantado del malvado de tu brother durante décadas ¿En qué quedamos entonces?

-Stefan: Sois todos… disfrutáis con el mal ajeno

-Teddy: Oh sí, malísimos de la muerte, porque nosotros abarcamos a más gente y tú solamente disfrutas con el mal de Damon

-Stefan: Yo no he dicho eso

-Teddy: Ni falta que hace. Mientes más que hablas, así que para escucharte retahílas que únicamente se cree tu mente perturbada, prefiero descifrar tus verdaderas intenciones con lo que haces. Y cállate ya, que me estás dando charla para que se pase el tiempo sin que te sigamos pillando en renuncios. Venga Katherine, brillito

-Katherine: ¿Dónde lo dejamos? Ah, lo de la amenacita de dejar que me secara como una pasa para meterme en la tumba. Pues nada, lo siguiente que hice fue cambiar los roles… tanta pregunta y tanta historia, lo que importa es el meollo de la cuestión. Directamente le dije que si fingía ser humano cuando estaba con Elena, porque no me negaréis que ahí tenía que haber algo raro para que la little princess, tan delicadita ella, no saliera corriendo ante el mayor depredador del mundo. Stefan me dijo que no, que era el mismo cuando estaba con ella. Esto me resultó tremendamente irónico cuando Klaus le refrescó la memoria sobre la población de inmigrantes que se cargó en 1917

-Elena (atónita): ¿Un pueblo entero? ¿Inmigrantes encima? Eres más insensible que el maldito guionista a quien se le ocurrió matar a Mufasa. Pero eso de que no fingías… ¿qué me dijiste cuando te dio un amago de crisis el día antes del concurso de Miss Mystic? (citando a Stefan): "No quiero que me veas así. No quiero que conozcas que existe este lado de mí". Vamos, eso en mi pueblo es fingir, en el tuyo también porque es el mismo

-Teddy: Supongo que se llega a una edad en la que no sabemos distinguir la mano derecha de la izquierda, cuanto más acordarnos de lo que decimos

-Damon: Un montón de veces le he dicho que se olvide de intentar capar su naturaleza. Además, no trae buenos resultados y no hay que irse muy lejos para corroborarlo. El jula estaba desequilibraíto total, chutando compellings a diestro y siniestro para tener gente que le aguantase y para poder pillar cacho… y tú, Stefan, no te creas mejor que él porque a unas malas, algún que otro plan le salía bien

-Katherine: Entonces queda claro que yo tengo razón, ¿no?

-Teddy, Damon y Elena: Sí, pero no te acostumbres

-Katherine: ¡Qué mal lo vais a llevar a partir de ahora… al menos Elena!

-Elena: Pruébame

-Katherine: Está bien, por mí no hay ningún problema. La siguiente pregunta es todavía más interesante que lo del fingimiento. Le pregunté si tú sabías que él me quiere y por supuesto me dijo que no

-Teddy: ¿Que no, qué? ¿Que Elena no lo sabía o que no te quería? A veces te explicas como un libro cerrao, perra

-Katherine: Si me dejaras contarlo tranquilamente todo…

-Damon: ¡Pero si llevas más horas ahí sentada que las que tarda Stefan en moldearse el tupé! Ale, abrevia que mi mano derecha le está entrando el tic nervioso y está muy cerca del botón

-Katherine (con gesto cansado): Me refería a que Stefan me dijo que no me quería

-Stefan (muy enfadado): ¡Y lo sigo reiterando!

-Katherine (indignada): ¿Otra vez renegando? Sabes que te voy a desmantelar eso como lo hice la otra vez. Parece que no aprendes

-Damon: Con lo de atarse los cordones, ya quedó claro la capacidad que tiene mi brother para captar conceptos. Venga cuenta, aunque esto me suena levemente por desgracia

-Katherine (algo avergonzada): Sí bueno, sé por qué lo dices

-Elena: Yo no, y quiero saberlo igualmente, pero antes larga lo de Stefan

-Katherine: Allá va. Le dije que cómo es que no recordaba lo que pasó después de volver del Baile de Fundadores, cuando ya estábamos en su casa. En vista de que o es de memoria corta o no le apetecía reconocerlo, tuve que relatarlo yo misma. Total, tampoco tenía nada que hacer esa tarde, había preparado la agenda para tenerla libre y poder dedicarla a mi osito mientras que la oxigenada inútil intentaba distraerte

-Elena: Lo hizo de pena… así como que no quiere la cosa, se me puso a decir que con 70 años yo iba a llevar pañales y que Stefan seguiría estando buenísimo. En ese momento estaba tan descolocada por el brote chungo que le dio que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, pero lo que menos me sorprendió de todo fue que hablase de él de esa forma. La rubia nunca ha aceptado que Stefan pasase de su body… y a saber qué hicieron durante el día que nos fuimos a investigar sobre mi madre a la universidad. Estoy segura de que como ya no estaba con Matt y no había posibilidad de que yo apareciera de repente, no perdió la oportunidad de lanzarse a su yugular

-Stefan: No pasó nada, la estuve enseñando a controlar la sed y a alimentarse en el bosque

-Elena: Resultarías convincente de no ser por el hecho de jamás he oído a Carol decir que se va a cazar y sin embargo, la he pillado robando en el alijo de Damon

-Damon: ¡Maldita asquerosa! Me olía que era ella quien me estaba choriceando. Stefan sólo se atreve a acercarse a mi reserva cuando está yonki perdío

-Katherine: A mí me trajo un vaso en la charlita de los werewolves

-Damon (a Stefan, muy cabreado): ¿Tú para qué mierdas le das a esta nada mío? Se acabó, a partir de ahora voy a poner a dos de los seguratas híbridos delante te la caja fuerte con la cerradura de verbena. Iros a mangar a vuestra abuela

-Teddy: ¿Podemos dejar el posible rollete fugaz entre Stefan y Caroline para otra ocasión?

(Hace una seña a Katherine para que continúe)

-Katherine: Como decía, al regresar del baile, Stefan y yo conversábamos sobre diferentes momentos de la velada. Finalmente, le dije que lo había pasado muy bien y justo cuando estás en ese instante en que nadie dice nada y todo se vuelve un poco incómodo, Stefan comenzó a hablar (citando a Stefan): Sé… que nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo y sé que estoy en competición por tus afectos pero… nunca he conocido a una mujer como tú. Te miro y veo un ángel. Toco tu piel y mi cuerpo entero se estremece. Te beso y sé que me enamoro. Estoy enamorado de ti

(El público, asombrado ante esta revelación, murmulla sobre las posibles repercusiones que tendrá este descubrimiento. Elena se encuentra inmóvil, ojiplática con la mirada perdida y aparentemente ha entrado en estado de shock)

-Teddy (al público): ¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, callaos de una vez! Así no se puede trollear a gusto. (A Elena) Helen, hija, reacciona (Pasan unos segundos y la chica sigue sin inmutarse)

-Katherine: Tiene la misma pinta que Stefan aquel día, salvo por los ojos fuera de las cuencas

-Damon (al teddy): Creo que deberíamos intentar estimularla con algo que tengamos la certeza de que funciona. Una bolsa de cero universal

-Teddy: Bien pensado

(El teddy pide por el pinganillo una bolsa y enseguida la traen. Damon se dirige a donde está Elena y cuando abre la bolsa, echa un trago de ella)

-Damon: Perdonad, es que tenía un pelín de sed y en vista de que el programa se emite en horario infantil, no tengo bourbon

(Damon acerca cuidadosamente la bolsa a la nariz de ella. Aunque durante otros segundos no hay cambio, se nota que ligeramente los músculos de la cara de Elena empiezan a tensarse)

-Damon: Hecho, ya está a punto de que se le hinche la vena y la vuelva a liar

-Stefan (temblando): ¡SOLTADME, POR FAVOR!

-Teddy: ¿Te das cuenta de las consecuencias que tienen tus pufos?

-Stefan (atemorizado): Sí, sí, lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero tienes que dejar que me vaya porque Elena me va a matar

-Teddy: Ya, entiendo. Lo que pasa es que hay un pequeño inconveniente a tu súplica. A mí me da igual que te mate, incluso podría ayudarla a conseguirlo

-Stefan (llorando): ¡Teddy, me birlaste mis Ray-Ban! Eran lo único molón que tenía. Ten piedad de mí, te lo imploro

-Teddy: Y dale, eres más pesao que un collar de sandías. ¡Que te he dicho que no!

(Elena se mueve con espasmos y Damon le pone enseguida la bolsa delante para que alimente)

-Damon: Bebe un poco, Elena

(Mientras Damon sujeta la bolsa con una mano a pesar de que la Gilbert la agarra con las dos, con la otra mano la tranquiliza mediante masajes en la espalda. Una vez que la sangre se acabó, Elena dijo que estaba bien y Damon volvió a sentarse en su sitio)

-Teddy: Veamos cómo digerimos la información que Katherine ha revelado hace unos minutos. Ella ha demostrado que Stefan se le declaró voluntariamente el día del Baile de los Fundadores sin compellings de por medio. (A Stefan) ¿Algo que alegar?

-Stefan: Vamos a ver, eso es muy relativo puesto que en ningún momento la dije que tuviera razón

-Katherine: No hacía falta que lo hicieras, lo cabizbajo que estabas y el silencio sepulcral de las dos horas siguientes me dan la razón. Hasta tengo prueba gráfica

-Teddy: ¿A qué te refieres?

-Katherine: Antes de subirme al dormitorio de Stefan a dormir con él, estuve inspeccionando la mansión y en la celda, previniendo que acabaríamos ahí más tarde o más temprano, quería tener un recuerdo de lo que sucediera así que…

-Damon (incrédulo): ¿Colocaste una cámara de vigilancia en mi sótano? (Katherine asiente) ¿Sabes los años a la sombra que puedo hacer que te caigan? O mejor dicho, ¿al sol y sin anillo de día?

-Katherine: No es para tanto, Damon, ni que la hubiera puesto en tu cuarto. (Dándose cuenta de lo que ha dicho, mira a Elena rápidamente) Ha sido un comentario totalmente inofensivo, es lo primero que se me vino a la mente, no he insinuado nada

-Elena: Más te vale. Ahora, enséñame lo que se grabó

-Katherine: Pues verás, es que no lo tengo aquí porque yo vine para lo del spa, pero lo que sí tengo es una captura de Stefan de ese video en cuanto le dije la verdad

(A duras penas, Katherine intenta coger algo del bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón. Finalmente lo consigue y enseña la foto)

/gallery/albums/vd/02/caps/04/normal_2_x_04_-_memory_lane_vampire_diaries_4fans_net_ 

(Elena examina la foto detenidamente un rato y se la devuelve a Katherine)

-Teddy (a Elena): ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir?

-Elena: Necesito tomarme un descanso

-Teddy: Está bien, vamos con otra publicidad pero a la vuelta tienes que sacar lo que tengas ahí metido porque me estás dando una mala baba…


	19. Chapter 19

-Teddy: Después del corte publicitario, retornamos con esa impactante noticia que ha conmocionado a medio país. Bueno, no sé si llega a tanto, pero como poco los pueblos de alrededor van a tener material para las revistas del corazón unas cuantas semanas. Nosotros por lo pronto, estamos con Elena en un estado que no sabía definir bien. Durante los anuncios, ha permanecido totalmente callada y ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Desconocemos qué pasa por su mente y la verdad es que es muy inquietante, porque cuando una Petrova piensa… agarrémonos los pantacas

-Katherine: Para mí que está sufriendo un colapso neuronal al darse cuenta de cuánto se ha dejado engañar. Aunque parezca mentira, me inspira cierta pena

-Teddy: No es que parezca mentira, seguro que lo es. A ti sólo te mueve la fibra el lechuguino este (señala a Stefan) y tu pretencioso culo. Al menos, vamos a beneficiarnos de lo primero. (Mira a su cámara) Queridos telespectadores, seguimos juntando más pruebas incriminatorias de la falsedad de Stefan y tenemos en nuestro poder el trozo de video captado por la cámara oculta que Katherine puso en la mazmorra. Tras haberlo visionado, puedo decir que si una imagen vale más q mil palabras, un video supera con creces a una imagen. Dentro video

video/xwqhsi_stefarine

-Teddy (a Katherine): Sin que sirva de precedente, no te queda mal el rollo de tragedia griega

-Katherine: Gracias, teddy

-Teddy (a Stefan): Tú, a ver qué tienes que decir de todo esto

(Stefan no dice nada)

-Teddy: Stefan no me hinches, que mando a la Rebe pa que te chute otro compelling

-Stefan: Diga lo que diga, ya tenéis claro vuestro veredicto

-Teddy: Aquí el único que prejuzga eres tú, y desafortunadamente, las malas fibras se le terminaron pegando a Elena. Por suerte, con la conversión se ha ido el complejo de vieja renegada y corta de miras, porque íbamos a acabar como el Rosario de la Aurora. Que hables, te he dicho

-Stefan (entre dientes): Con el video ha quedado claro, ¿no? Katherine tiene razón, eso es lo que deseabais por todos los medios que admitiera, ¿me equivoco?

-Katherine: Hombre, yo sí. El disco rallado de "nada era real", "yo no estaba enamorado de ti", "tú me manipulaste"…

-Stefan (agitado, se encara a ella): ¡Pero es que me manipulaste de verdad! ¿Acaso me he inventado los recuerdos que me vinieron durante la transición?

-Katherine: ¿Qué te dije la otra vez? Nunca lo he negado, te expliqué que lo hice porque me tenías miedo. No montes tanto el pollo, que después de descabezar a un pueblo entero, esto es una minucia

-Stefan: No te saques de la manga lo que hacen los demás para que así la atención se desvíe de tus maldades

-Damon (con tono sarcástico): Mira quien fue a hablar, un experto en la materia

-Stefan: Damon, cállate que nadie te ha pedido opinión

-Damon: ¡¿QUE ME CALLE?! ¡El pequeño eres tú, así que a mandar a las ardillas! Porrón de veces te has dedicado a rebozar a quien te ha puesto la oreja lo malo que es tu hermano… y tú ahí soportando el calvario, solamente te faltaba flagelarte con un látigo la espalda. Únicamente te motiva tu propio interés, me sorprende la mierda que has soltado de Katherine porque eres su calco… aunque venido a menos. Bueno, también tuviste tus momentos de morriña, como eso que contó Elena o cuando te tirabas el pisto para "sacar" mi humanidad. Ese día no te venía bien que creyera que la perra nos había engañado, y sí cuando querías sonsacarme lo del pedrusco de Emily, ¿no?

-Teddy: ¿A qué te refieres?

-Damon: El día que Stefan tenía la presentación con los Timberwolves, cosa que por cierto también ha dejado en la estacada porque no le convendría para sus planes. Simplemente se metió por el teatrillo de dar el pego y como Elena era animadora, había que seguir el estándar de la sociedad que luego se ve reflejado en las pelis de adolescentes hormonados. Que me voy. Decía que ese día, con la presentación y una posterior pelea entre el emo porrero y el ñarigón pastillero por culpa de la hermana yonki del boya humana, Stefan hizo su primer amigo, el susodicho Matt. Amistad donde las haya, por eso le salvó en el Wickery en lugar de a Elena. (Mira a Stefan de manera reprobatoria) Total, que Matt le agradeció su intervención y una vez que se fue, me hice notar para tocarle un poquito las narices a mi brother, y por aquel entonces reconozco que yo andaba un pelín puñetero con lo de las amenazas de jalarme a Elena. Stefan, con esa pose de seguridad que finge en determinadas ocasiones, me dijo que no la haría daño porque no era tan malo como aparentaba y no sé que más. Cuando se pone así, activo el modo avión un rato para descansar los tímpanos. Al cabo de 3 horas pensé que igual habría terminado, pero qué va, seguía rajando el tío. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me pedía que le matara… y yo pensando que no sería por falta de ganas. Entonces me sacó a colación lo de Katherine, que yo se la tenía jurada porque la quería y que eso era mi humanidad. En definitiva, la parafernalia venía por lo que antes conté de las amenazas, que aunque en principio supuse que Stefan tendría miedo de que le hincara el colmillo a Elena, luego me di cuenta de que lo que le puso todo nervosio era lo de camelármela a la vieja usanza. Eso de haber conseguido que me invitara a entrar en su casa hacía que mis oportunidades aumentasen enormemente

-Teddy (riendo): Apuesto a que se meó encima

-Damon: A los pocos días, lo que comenté de la piedra amarillenta esa. Stefan usó los dardos, unas birritas y el rugby para lo del brother-bonding, que cuando quieres es muy enrrollao y muy vinculao. Finalmente me suelta esto, lo de que no era real lo de Katherine, que había tardado años en darse cuenta en entenderlo (Vuelve a mirar a Stefan) ¡Se nota que lo comprendiste a la perfección!

-Teddy: Bueno Damon, no revuelvas más el asunto

-Damon (negando con la cabeza): Y lo que más me revienta es que yo sabía que Stefan me estaba mintiendo, no sé si consciente o inconscientemente porque con los transtornos de personalidad que le dan, hasta que no se lo dio masticadito la perra, no hizo la voluntad de colaborar…

-Katherine (a Damon): Eso es porque soy más convincente que tú

-Damon: O bien es que fui tan idiota como para querer sacarte de esa mugrienta tumba, no me interesaba que Stefan metiera el hocico otra vez. Si le daba por creerse eso, era su problema y mejor para mí

-Stefan (extrañado): ¿Tú sabías lo de mi declaración? ¿Cómo?

-Damon: Esperaba a Katherine dentro de su habitación y escuché tu cursilería floripondeada. Ella entró bastante desubicada y cuando le hablé de lo que le habías dicho, me echó la bronca por cotillear. Entonces me mosqueé por su actitud y acto seguido, me lobotomizó para que me fuera y la dejara en paz

-Stefan (a Katherine): O sea que era verdad eso de que estuviste primero con Damon

-Katherine: ¿Todavía tienes dudas sobre si lo que digo es cierto o no?

-Stefan: Siempre

-Katherine (bastante harta): Que te den, Stefan

-Teddy (a Damon): Vamos a ver, si Katherine te obligó a irte esa noche en el momento en el que notaste que tenía el can can por los suelos… ¿qué pasó cuando lo recordaste durante la transición? Es decir, ¿no te diste cuenta de que, aun entre toda la mierda, ella eligió a Stefan? ¿Por qué estuviste 145 años esperando a sacarla de donde supuestamente estaba encerrada?

-Damon: Porque no aceptaba volver a ser el segundo. Los continuos desplantes que mi padre me hacía, me recordaban que sin importar lo que hiciera, nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno a sus ojos ni tendría su aprobación. Cuando conocimos a Katherine, vi la oportunidad de poder demostrar que esa vez lo conseguiría. Bueno, tampoco quiero decir con esto que simplemente me motivaba el título de The Chosen One, no. A mí me gustaba ella, no tenía nada que ver con las estreñidas de las demás familias fundadoras, que ni chistes podía contar uno porque les resultaba algo vanal. Debían creerse que tenían sangre azul, como el jula. Antes de saber que el plato favorito de Katherine era la yugular de la gente, me lo pasaba realmente bien… (se ríe) sobre todo cuando jugábamos con el balón y nos confabulábamos para que Stefan se la ligara

(El público aplaude con entusiasmo)

-Damon: Es verdad que yo sabía que Stefan estaba interesado en ella, pero era muy tímido y reservado. Hasta que se decidiera a dar el paso, si es que lo hacía, podía pasar… pufff, tela de tiempo. No es que me lanzara a la semana de que Katherine viviera allí, vamos, que margen le di de sobra, aunque Stefan no ha dominado mucho la medición del tiempo que digamos y de ahí que se haya montado innumerables películas. Así que un día lo hice. Hablé con ella y os podéis imaginar lo siguiente

-Teddy: Entiendo tu punto de vista. Con todos los respetos, tu padre era un desgraciao y tuvo lo que se merecía. El cuadro de Goya de "Saturno devorando a sus hijos" pero a la inversa y en singular, porque sólo se lo cargó Stefan. De todas formas, mientras eras humano, aunque no supieras lo de la declaración de Stefan y posterior reacción de la bitch, en algún momento te tuviste que enterar de que estaba con los dos a la vez…

-Damon: Sí, eso es

-Teddy: ¿Y por qué lo consentiste? ¿Por qué no la diste boleto?

-Damon: Precisamente por lo que comenté antes, lo de llegar a ser elegido. Tenía la esperanza de que al final, Katherine se quedaría conmigo. Por eso también acepté su condición, a pesar de que a mí no me hacía especial ilusión. Cuando me enteré de que jugaba a dos bandas, se lo reproché pero luego se sacaba de la manga unas historias que de rememorarlas ahora, me dan ganas de darme cabezazos contra la pared. Terminaba creyendo que tenía que seguir aguantando mecha y si lograba convencerla de que me convirtiera en lugar de Stefan, todo habría merecido la pena. En el momento en que vi que mi brother andaba en las mismas que yo, en transición, pues me entró tanta mala leche… y como Katherine estaba en la tumba, esa rabia la dirigí contra él, que le tenía más a mano y se me hacía fácil trollearle a raíz de que me coaccionara para completar el proceso. Vino el remembering y el cabreo era descomunal, por lo que estando metido en el círculo vicioso de revenimiento, decidí largarme lejos con el secreto del spell de Emily bajo la maleta. En el fondo, yo era consciente de la realidad, pero continué empecinado hasta que me vino el botefón casi siglo y medio después

-Teddy (a Katherine): La liaste bien, maldita egoísta. Sigo sin comprender cómo te dio por convertir a Damon si era evidentísimo que te importaba 3 pimientos. Aunque antes que eso, no me cuadra que si Stefan te puso los ojos vuelcos, continuaras manejando a Damon a tu antojo. Haberle hecho un compelling para que te dejase en paz y al menos, la cagada no habría sido tan grande. Eres una avariciosa, quieres estar al pan y a las tajadas. Por eso, el papa sargento te pilló con su hijito

-Katherine: Pero es que…

-Damon (se levanta y se pone frente a ella): ¡¿Pero es que qué, Katherine?! Me gustaría saber lo que se te pasó por tu maquiavélica mente para tenernos enredados de esa manera. A mí no me soltabas y a Stefan le terminaste de matar la escasa actividad neuronal que tenía con tanto chutazo visual

-Katherine: No lo entenderías

-Damon: Inténtalo, puede que hasta haga el esfuerzo

-Katherine: Cuando Stefan descubrió lo que era, quiso salir por patas y yo no podía permitir que me delatara, de ahí que le obligara a mantener la boca cerrada. Quizás el modo en que lo supo fue un tanto abrupto, lo reconozco, pero hacía unas pocas horas antes me había dicho esas cosas tan bonitas, no podía changarse de un plumazo. Su reacción había sido simplemente el shock del momento. Por eso también le obligué a seguir conmigo, y porque tras casi 4 siglos de vivir en multitud de lugares con multitud de hombres, me había enamorado y como ya le dije en otra ocasión a Stefan: "El amor te hace cometer locuras"

-Damon: Sigo sin oírte hablar de mí

-Katherine: Ya voy, impaciente. Pues supongo que el poder hacer contigo lo que me diera la gana sabiendo que te tenía comiendo de mi mano era… cómodo para mí. Es cierto que aunque evité que Stefan soltara la verdad, me asusté al imaginar que el día en que le transformase, no quisiera saber nada de mí al rememorar lo que le había borrado. Tú, sin embargo, no tenías esa manipulación y…

-Damon (dolido): Claro, se me olvidaba que siempre tienes un plan B, aunque para ello destroces la vida de quien te encuentres en el camino

-Teddy: Bueno, este tema creo que podemos finiquitarlo porque al menos Katherine ha tenido la decencia de explicarse un pelín más. Ahora centrémonos en seguir trolleando a Stefan, que aún le espera lo que Elena le va a zurrar cuando salga del estado de empanación para adentro


	20. Chapter 20

-Teddy: Hola de nuevo. Vamos a sacar a Elena de la inopia donde anda metida, porque me da que ni aun con todo lo que hemos estado hablando ahora, ha conseguido salir de su empanación

-Damon: Déjame a mí, verás cómo se espabila

(Se dirige hacia donde está Elena sentada y se gira hacia la parte de atrás para hacer una seña a la zona técnica. De repente, suena por los altavoces "Sexy and I know it" de LMFAO y el público se levanta alzando los brazos hacia arriba dando palmas. Damon se va quitando poco a poco la chaqueta del traje, haciendo que se escuchen gritos de mujeres enloquecidas, Rebekah incluida, ante la perspectiva de lo que vendrá a continuación. Y enseguida se comprueba que están en lo cierto cuando Damon se dispone a desabrocharse el primer botón de la camisa que lleva puesta. Elena sigue sin mostrar el más mínimo cambio, Stefan tiene una expresión entre el desconcierto y el revenimiento que no es posible definir bien y finalmente Katherine… es Katherine, dejémoslo ahí pero se nota que aprovecha que Elena no está consciente para relamerse a gusto)

(El teddy se aparta para oír mejor lo que le dicen por el pinganillo y al escucharlo, sonríe ampliamente. Damon va por el tercer botón de la camisa, y gracias al grandísimo planazo que le sacan, se ve la mitad de ese perfecto torso. La música cambia a "Sexy Back" de Justin Timberlake. El público termina de desfasar y una marabunta de mujeres se lanza en tropel en dirección hacia Damon. Por suerte, los seguratas forman un escudo impenetrable delante de él, y sin problemas las reducen hacia la zona de asientos)

-Katherine (molesta): Panda de humanas hormonadas, jamás conseguiréis ponerle un dedo encima

-Damon (fulminándola con la mirada): Cállate, Katherine. Lo harían ellas antes que tú

(Acto seguido, Damon camina hasta ponerse delante las gradas y termina por desabrocharse completamente la camisa. Las mujeres le piden que se la quite y tras hacerlas caso, Damon decide lanzarla como se suele hacer en las bodas con el ramo de flores. Al darse la vuelta y quedar de espaldas al público, la cámara se aleja y tenemos una visión del área del polígrafo. Para sorpresa de todo el mundo, la Gilbert parece haber regresado del estado de shock en el que se encontraba. Tiene los ojos salidos de las cuencas. Damon sonríe y lanza la camisa hacia atrás, lo cual provoca que Elena salte como un resorte de su asiento a la velocidad del rayo y tengamos el refrote 2.0)

-Teddy (a Stefan): Mira, aquí lo tienes en vivo y en directo

(Cegado por la rabia, Stefan intenta zafarse de los cables que tiene por todo el cuerpo. El teddy saca otro mando con varios botones de un cajón de su mesa, pulsa uno de ellos y automáticamente sale de la parte trasera del asiento de Stefan una escafandra que tras ajustársele a la cabeza e impidiéndole moverla, unas pinzas se incrustan en su cara para abrirle los ojos lo más posible, a lo Stanley Kubrick en "La naranja mecánica". Stefan quiere cerrarlos pero su esfuerzo hace que las pinzas le desgarren los párpados)

-Teddy: Ahora mismo estás experimentando la misma sensación que yo he tenido durante dos años. (Al público) Bueno, creo que el método de Damon ha sido bastante efectivo, pero sintiendo unirme a la lista de clockbusters, voy a tener que interrumpir el momentazo porque Elena aún tiene que rendir cuenta y dar explicaciones de muchas cosas. (Mirando a su alrededor, no ve por ningún lado ni a Damon ni a Elena) ¿Dónde se han metido estos dos? (Se aprieta el pinganillo al oído para escuchar) ¡¿QUE YA NO ESTÁ EL COCHE DE DAMON EN EL GARAJE?! ¡LA MADRE QUE…! Vale, se va a cagar la pata abajo. (Dirige su mirada a la zona de producción) ¡Rápido, marcadme el nº del móvil y ponedlo como oculto, que este es capaz de colgar si ve que llamamos desde aquí! (Suenan varios tonos y finalmente, salta el contestador)

-Damon (contestador): Deja tu mensaje porque lo más probable es que lo que tengas que decirme no me importe y ya veré si me apetece perder el tiempo en averiguarlo

-Teddy (muy cabreado): ¡Damon, no finjas que tienes contestador porque sé que no lo tienes!

-Damon (contestador): Piiiiiiii

-Teddy: Vaya, pues sí que lo va a tener de verdad. Bueno, me da igual. Damon, por tu bien más te vale oir esto y que mováis vuestros culos al programa a la de ya si no lo quieres lamentar

-Damon (en tono sarcástico): ¿Me estás amenazando, teddy? ¿Seriously?

-Teddy (triunfante): ¡SABÍA QUE NO TENÍAS CONTESTADOR!

-Damon: Oyes, yo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero es hora de que vayas terminando ese programa. Total, después de irnos, la audiencia no soportará a esos dos

-Teddy: Ponme atención, Damon Salvatore. Deja que algo de sangre te circule por el cerebro, o te quedas sin la reserva de bourbon que está escondida en el bajo fondo de tu bañera

- Damon: ¿Cómo sabes dónde está? Si me doy cuenta de que falta una sola gota…

(De fondo, se percibe que Elena le quita el teléfono)

-Elena: ¡Estúpido oso de mierda, ni se te ocurra acercarte a esa reserva, o te juro que en cuanto te coja, te esquilaré a mano rizo a rizo!

-Teddy: Vale, dejaré tranquilo el bourbon, al fin y al cabo, podéis atracar una licorería. Escasea más la sangre de 0 universal

-Elena: ¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS! (Cuelga el teléfono)

-Teddy: Se creían estos que a mí me iban a dar esquinazo

-Katherine: No sé para qué tienes que traerles de vuelta. Por fin había logrado librarme de la little princess...

-Teddy: Cierra el pico, bitch. Aún no he acabado contigo

(Damon y Elena entran en el plató con cara de pocos amigos. Elena va a su asiento mientras que Damon se dispone a hacer lo propio al lado del teddy)

-Damon (en tono serio): No puedo creer todavía que nos hayas hecho esto

-Teddy: Estás muy ofuscado ahora mismo como para pensar lúcidamente. Todo lo hago por tu bien, aunque no te lo parezca.

-Damon: La verdad es que no

-Teddy: Anda, ve a sentarte en la otra silla vacía que hay

(Damon se levanta y nada más sentarse junto a Elena, el teddy mueve la mano para dar una indicación a Henry y su ayudante. Ambos les amarran y Damon se dedica a lanzar improperios)

-Teddy: Me he visto obligado a hacerlo, Damon. Alguien tiene que mantener la cabeza en su sitio para que podamos terminar de una maldita vez. Así que venga, sigamos

-Elena: No me apetece seguir oyendo más mentiras de Stefan. Katherine se lo puede comer con papas si quiere

-Katherine: Teddy, con esa declaración ni falta hace que se entere de los sueños XXX de la tumba

-Damon: Perfecto, todo aclarado (Al teddy): ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

-Teddy: De eso nada, no se mueve nadie hasta que yo lo diga. Que luego venís pidiendo el libro de reclamaciones cuando las cosas se tuercen (A Rebekah) Rebe, chútales a todos un compelling para que no se larguen hasta que no me dé la gana

(Rebekah, desde su sitio, hipnotiza a los cuatro)

-Damon (tras recuperarse): ¡Se te está yendo la olla, peluche de tómbola! ¡Que sepas que te estás pareciendo al jula!

-Teddy: ¡Ni se te ocurra volverme a hablar de esa manera! ¡Eso no te lo consiento ni a ti!

-Elena (gritando): ¡No trates así a Damon! ¡O me veré obligada a revelar de donde viene tu linaje!

-Teddy: ¿El qué? ¿Que mis abuelos son los protas de "Los osos amorosos? Para tu información, soy la oveja negra de la familia, me desheredaron hace años. (Entre dientes) Y el vago de mi primo Yogui se aprovechó para quedarse con todo y vivir a lo grande en ese parque. Ojalá se lo jale algún día un tigre cuando salga de vacaciones

-Damon: Tranquilo, aunque su especialidad son las ardillas, Stefan puede rastrearle y ajustarle las cuentas

-Teddy: No me fío, tu hermano es tan inútil que como mi primo le pegue un manotazo, le rompe la mandíbula. Bueno, volvamos a lo que estábamos. Después de que Stefan soltara una parrafada que ya ni recuerdo cuál era la conclusión del tema, pero total, para lo que interesa, nos olvidamos. Ahora es tu turno, Helen. Vas a empezar a explicar unas cuantas cosas, como por ejemplo, el que le fueras contando a la rubia lo que sucedía con Damon

-Elena (titubeando): Eh yo... no sé, supongo que pensé que aunque no le cayera Damon a las mil maravillas, el que acabase de estar a punto de morir por salvarla de la mordedura de Tyler, debería haberle dado unos puntos a favor

-Teddy: Sería lo más lógico, pero hablamos de un protozoo acomplejado con pulgas, no habría que confiarse

-Elena: Sí, lo sé, pero es que Bonnie no estaba porque se había ido de vacas, y además, para mí que hubiese sido peor. No perdonaría lo de su abuela jamás y como para decirle lo de la extremaución

-Damon: Pues sorprendentemente es la que menos me ha trolleado y eso que hay que añadir ahora la conversión de su abandonadora madre

-Elena: Con eso te pasaste, todavía no entiendo como no te remuerde la conciencia

-Damon (mirando hacia arriba y suspira): Ric, dame paciencia que a ti ya no te sirve de nada

(Henry Saltzman pone expresión de tristeza ante la mención de su hijo)

-Damon (a Elena): Te lo voy a resumir en versión for dummies: O changábamos el spell de la mamachunga o la Rebe se hacía un pincho moruno contigo antes de irse al other side

-Elena: ¿No recuerdas lo de "Siempre tiene que haber otra manera"?

-Damon: ¿Y tú lo de "Me importa una soberana mierda si tengo que inmolar a la bruja pa salvarte el culo"? Bueno, no lo dije exactamente así, pero dudo que se te olvidara, más que nada por el aflojamiento de vaqueros que te dio. Es que ni siquiera la maté realmente, y encima ni fue la propia Bonnie. Teníamos que cortarle la corriente a Esther fuese como fuese, y entre las dos opciones, se escogió la menos mala

-Elena: Visto así...

-Damon: Y ya si lo vemos desde la perspectiva completa... le tocaba a Stefan hacerlo

(De repente Stefan, que estaba mirando a las musarañas, se exalta con la mención de su nombre. Se gira y tras ver la mala baba que tiene Damon, se agazapa en su asiento encogiendo los hombros

-Teddy (a Stefan): Eh, tú, sabandija asquerosa, ¿dejando el trabajo sucio a los demás? ¿Qué excusa te sacaste de la manga en esta ocasión?

-Stefan (con la boca pequeña): Yo no me inventé nada, Damon fue directamente a hacerlo porque quiso

-Damon (exasperado): ¡¿Y la apuesta a cara o cruz?! ¿O te lo sabes en plan "Cara, yo gano. Cruz, tú pierdes"?

(Stefan se calla)

-Elena (a Stefan): ¡QUE CONTESTES! (le propina una colleja, aunque con la cantidad de cables que tiene puestos, Stefan no sale despedido, pero sí se levanta un poco de la silla con el impulso)

-Katherine (a Elena): ¡¿Quieres parar de zurrarle?! Te juro que cuando salgamos de aquí, te voy a arrancar los pelos con pinzas de depilar

-Damon (a Katherine): Menuda chorrada de amenaza. Estás ablandándote con la vejez. Háztelo mirar, igual te detectan demencia perril (se ríe a carcajadas)

-Katherine: Al menos uso mejores escondites que una jabonera (sonríe maliciosamente). Da gracias a que no tienes diario, sino seguro que lo pones en la biblioteca pública

-Damon: Nah, sería un desperdicio. Me lucraría vendiendo mis propios secretos. Desbancaría a la trilogía esta del Grey nada más publicarlo. Ese tío es un pardillo a mi lado, no me llega ni a la suela de mis Blanik

-Teddy: Vamos a ver, estábamos metiendo caña a la Helen por contribuir a que la proto despotricara de Damon. (A Elena) Mujer, la cuestión no es que se lo has dicho una vez, es que has reincidido

-Elena: Lo del porche no fue culpa mía, se lo cascó Bonnie, y ella se enteró por el mismo Damon. Lo largó para vengarse de que no le dejara acompañarnos a buscar a Abby

-Damon (riéndose): Eso es muy awesome, tendrías que haberte visto la cara

-Teddy: No me refería a eso, sino a lo de Denver. ¿No te quedó claro que no era digna de confianza cuando el ñarigón te hizo el comentario mientras preparabais tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

-Damon (muy enfadado): ¿Le contaste lo del motel? Pero, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Elena, esa tía M-E-O-D-I-A, métetelo en la mollera. Y con el miedo que te daba el patio de vecinas, ¿no se te pasó por la cabeza que contárselo sería lo mismo que si te pusieras un cartel en la frente?

-Elena (tartamudeando): Lo sssssieeeeento, ¿vale? Ella estaba ahí en mi cuarto nada más levantarme al día siguiente. Me preguntó que qué era eso de que me hubiera ido de road trip contigo. Le expliqué que fuimos a ver a Jeremy para averiguar de dónde procedíais, y en cuanto le empecé a hablar de que Rose no venía de un original directo… no me dejó ni terminar. Me soltó "¿Te has chascado a Damon?", sin paños calientes. Yo flipándolo, que me venga esta a dar lecciones de moral, que es más suelta que el gavete de la canción. El caso es que no paraba de acosarme a preguntas y terminé por hablarle de lo que pasó

(Damon sigue mosqueado)

-Elena (intentando cogerle la mano a Damon): ¿Me perdonas?

(Tras unos segundos de silencio, Damon responde)

-Damon: No sé cómo me siento ahora mismo

-Teddy: Vaya, ¿a qué me sonará esa frase?

(Cuña publicitaria a bocajarro)


	21. Chapter 21

-Teddy (indignado): ¡¿Se puede saber quién ha metido los anuncios sin avisarme?!

(El equipo técnico se mantiene en absoluto silencio, lo que enfurece más al teddy)

-Teddy: Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? Me vais a obligar a hacer algo que no quiero... con vosotros jamás pensé que tendría que recurrir a esto, pero os lo habéis buscado. Si de aquí hasta que yo dé paso a la próxima publicidad, no ha confesado el culpable, os mandaré a todos a hacerle compañía a la bruja en el asilo de druidas

-Stefan (burlándose): No puedes hacer eso, les necesitas para seguir con el programa

(El teddy se avalanza hacia la parte trasera de donde está sentado Stefan y le tira hacia atrás de los cables a los que van conectados las pinzas de los ojos. Debido al dolor, Stefan empieza a chillar como una nenaza)

-Teddy: ¿Quieres que te mande a ti?

(Stefan niega con la cabeza muerto de miedo)

-Teddy: Y no se te ocurra volver a abrir la boca sin que yo te dé permiso, ¿entendido?

(Stefan asiente rápidamente)

-Teddy (volviendo a su sitio): Bien, ¿por dónde íbamos? Ah, ya lo recuerdo. Damon está resentido con Elena por darle a la proto material de chismorreo y en estos momentos se está planteando su sistema de creencias

-Elena (a Damon): ¿Qué más quieres que haga? He reconocido que metí la gamba, no puedes ponerte en plan "me enfado y no respiro", que tienes una edad...

(Damon le echa una mirada glacial)

-Elena: Vale, ese no es buen argumento. (Se queda pensando unos segundos) Ya lo tengo. Mira Damon, creo que es hora de que demuestres una pizca del perdón que yo te he mostrado muchas veces. No puedes ponerte así con algo que es insignificante comparado con algunas de tus actuaciones estelares

-Damon: Pero, ¿cómo tienes el cuajo de sacarme eso? Ese tema quedó zanjado, me perdonaste y punto. ¿O es que lo hiciste solamente porque me iba a morir y no querías tener el peso de tu conciencia, o lo que sea que haya en esa azotea, atormentándote puesto que sabías que si te chuté era únicamente para poder salvarte?

-Elena: ¿Qué? ¿Te estás oyendo bien? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar así de mí?

-Damon: Me oigo perfectamente, eres tú la que a veces actúa como si no tuviera nada que ver lo que dice con lo que hace. El bipolarismo no es culpa mía

-Teddy (a Damon): Bueno, un pelín le viene de serie. Las Petrovas tienen algún que otro fallo de fábrica. La Tati, con un hijo y enredada en vayamos a saber qué con Klaus. Katherine, con su pretencioso culo por delante y el lema "No sin mi osito". Y Elena, con mucha empatía hacia los demás y cuando te queda media horas de vida, te da un toque para decirte que se queda con tu brother. Apuesto que en lo que sea que hizo el linaje, hay alguna cagada, no hay más que ver que todas las brujas son ineptas

-Damon: Y no solamente con eso, sino que para más inri, Stefan se juntó con las dos últimas. Lo malo se pega y él es la personificación del "Donde dije digo, digo Diego"

-Elena: Yo sé que no me he comportado muy finamente alguna vez pero estáis haciendo una montaña de todo esto, como si hubiese cometido el peor de los crímenes

-Damon: ¿A que no mola cuando te juzgan?

-Elena: Ppppero...

-Damon: Te lo dije antes de exprimirle el cuello a tu primo, que lo peor de todo era que te estabas engañando a ti misma

-Elena: Vamos a ver, ahí no intentes rascar porque pensaba totalmente lo que te dije

-Damon: No niego que quizás me precipitase, lo cual fue fruto de las 5 botellas de bourbon que me había trincado y de la guarra de la perra (hace un vago ademán para señalar a Katherine, la cual estaba rizándose un mechón de pelo con los dedos)

-Katherine: Ya estamos, siempre la culpa es mía. Creced un poco y asumid vuestros errores

-Damon (alterado): ¡No tienes vergüenza! Después del palo que me diste, ¿cómo te atreves a escurrir el bulto?

-Katherine: Ais Damoncito, ni siquiera te has parado a pensar realmente en por qué primero tú querías hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y que nos largásemos far far away

-Damon: Es un episodio de mi existencia que no me apetece rememorar por varios motivos

-Katherine: Pues aprovechando que ya le sacamos antes, reflexiona un poco

(Damon se mantiene callado)

-Katherine: Igual necesitas un empujoncito. (Mira al público) Rebekah...

-Damon (interrumpiéndola): Quieta, para el carro. (Suspira para coger fuerzas)

-Elena: ¿Por qué querías irte con Katherine a pesar de todo lo que te había hecho?

-Damon: Estaba hecho un lío por lo que pasó. Tu reacción al timo de la perra me hizo darme cuenta de que en realidad no tenía ninguna posibilidad y no me apetecía quedarme a ver cómo contabas unicornios con Stefan. Necesitaba irme cuanto antes y por un momento vi esa oportunidad en aquel instante. No lo pensé demasiado, simplemente lo solté y ya

-Katherine: ¿Viste como no es tan difícil? (a Elena) Óyeme bien, calco de papel cebolla. Perfectamente podría haberme sacado de la manga cualquier cosa para salir del paso y tirarme a Damon muy a gusto, pero ambos sabíamos que eso no llegaría a nada, si acaso a tacharlo de mi lista de cosas por hacer antes de retirarme del trolleo público e irme de Willy Fog con mi osito. A lo que estaba, cuando hablé con él en el porche de tu casa, las palabras que me dijo... (Se queda pensativa) Fue bonito y todo. Lástima que no lo recuerde con claridad

-Teddy: ¡One moment! Yo puedo encargarme de eso

(El teddy teclea en el portátil que tiene al lado)

-Katherine (con sorna): ¿De qué manera imposible vas a saber lo que Damon dijo aquella noche? ¿Agitando tu varita mágica de hado?

-Teddy (mirando a la pantalla fijamente): No, buscando el vídeo en las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad

-Elena (cabreada): ¿Has puesto una cámara en el porche?

-Teddy: Date con un canto en los dientes de que no hay en tu cuarto. Sería bastante jugoso que la gente supiera lo que hablas mientras sueñas

-Stefan: ¡Elena no habla en sueños! No te inventes

-Teddy: Será que estando contigo al lado, ni siquiera el subconsciente se inspira

-Elena: ¿Desde cuándo la tienes instalada?

-Teddy: Uuuuuf, hace un montón, al día siguiente de que apareciese este por allí (señala a Stefan). Me dije: "Teddy, tienes que proteger tu territorio, que esta mete a cualquiera en casa sin pedir los credenciales de la antirrábica". Entonces, después que tu tía se fue a comprar, llamé a los de la empresa de seguridad y vinieron a ponerla. (El portátil emite un pitido) Aquí está. Elena, ¿preparada para ver lo que te perdiste por quedarte hablando por el móvil con Stefan? (Mira a su cámara y sonríe maliciosamente)

watch?v=VANprWtuqDM

(Terminado el video, Elena está entrando en combustión de nuevo, Damon haciéndose el dobladillo de la camisa, Stefan sacándose los mocos para luego lanzándolos como si fueran canicas y Katherine con cara alelada)

-Teddy: Bueno Helen, ¿qué te parece?

-Elena (a Damon): ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE CONFUNDIRME CON ESTA PEDAZO DE ARPÍA?! Pero si se ve a leguas que no soy yo, y encima las respuestas que daba… ¿por qué te iba a yo a preguntar que cómo estás tan sorprendido de que Bonnie te salvara? ¡Es evidente que si lo hace, no es por tu cara bonita!

-Damon: ¡Eeeeh cuidao, con mi cara no te metas que como me ponga yo a despotricar de tu vena asesina de la frente…!

-Elena (a Katherine): ¡Y tú, bien que aprovechaste a meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla! Pobre Jenna… lo que tuvo que ver

-Katherine: Anda, eres una quejica. Tu tía estaría mosqueada, pero en el fondo seguro que tenía envidia. Tendría que haberla contado algo cuando la llamé para que saliera de casa y Klaus pudiera convertirla (sonríe pícaramente)

-Elena (lanzándose a por Katherine, tira el asiento de Stefan al suelo): ¡Maldita cerda! ¡Ahora verás!

-Teddy (a Damon): ¡Cógela!

-Damon (al teddy): ¡Pero si no me puedo mover con la mierda de cables que me has puesto! Además, que le blandan el cutis a la bitch unas cuantas veces tampoco está mal, de paso que aprenda a que timarme, tiene sus consecuencias, aunque sean a largo plazo

-Teddy: Vale, pues yo me piro a darme un masajillo rápido, que tengo el culo dormío de estar tanto tiempo sentado


	22. Chapter 22

-Teddy: Ale, parece que ya me siento las nalgas. Lo creáis o no, este trabajo no lo aguanta cualquiera, tiene mucho estrés

-Katherine: No te tires tantas flores, teddy. Ni que tuvieras que estar picando piedra de sol a sol durante 12 horas los 7 días de la semana

-Teddy: Me parece que no te ha cundido mucho la limpieza facial. Igual necesitas una más intensiva, para que te quite las células muertas que tienes. Bueno, en tu caso, entonces serían todas (se ríe a carcajadas). Ais, creo que con esto acabo de ganar otros 50 años de existencia

-Damon: Esperemos que eso no signifique que el programa también se alargue lo mismo…

-Teddy: No pagues conmigo tu mala baba con Elena. Si quieres vengarte, esta es tu oportunidad. Saca la mierda que tienes dentro por culpa del trolleo, lo recomiendan todos los loqueros

-Damon: Si tuviera que empezar a relatar lo que me he tenido que tragar injustamente, esos 50 años no serían tiempo suficiente para que los oyeras

-Teddy: Entonces cuenta solamente lo que más te ha tocado la moral. Salvo lo de la rubia meticona, que eso ya está encima del tapete

-Damon: Pues a ver… lo de la llamadita de despedida también me sentó como una patada en el culo, pero luego me enteré de que el quaterback la tuvo que drogar para meterla en la camioneta, así que le culpo a él de meterle en el té sustancias épicas. Nunca superó que me cargara a su hermanita la yonki ni el lotazo con su madre, y esa fue su forma rastrera de hacérmelo pagar porque no se atreve a venir a estacarme

-Teddy: ¿Algo más?

-Damon (pensando): Pues… sí. El día este del baile en casa de los Disfuncionelson, que ya se me estaban hinchando las narices antes de ir con tanto bipolarismo y tantas ganas de querer estar en todo el meollo. Ni sé por qué leches impedí que el cani se cargase a Matt. Bueno sí, porque a mí no me vacila nadie, y menos ese niñato con acento de pija pedante

-Elena: ¿Fue por eso por lo que tiraste a Kol por el balcón?

-Damon (con tono irónico): No, qué va. Era por haberme mangado el último vaso de bourbon que tenía un camarero en la bandeja

-Elena: Deja tus chascarrillos para el concurso de monólogos del Grill de la semana que viene. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Damon: Estabas muy ofuscada con tus planes con la mamachunga y luego demasiado cabreada con mi canita al aire como para emplear tus neuronas en otra cosa

-Elena: De acuerdo, ya me he cansado de estar discutiendo. Eres más terco que una mula

-Katherine: Habló la madre de la mula…

-Rebekah (haciendo un compelling): ¡Cállate de una vez, Katherine! (A Damon y Elena) Ale, podéis seguir discutiendo

-Damon (a Elena): Vaya, como humana tenías más aguante para discutir. Primero, la perra y sus amenazas pueriles, ahora tú… igual es el linaje, que está empezando a dar fallos en el sistema. O quizás es porque sabes que tengo razón y ya se ha quedado vacío tu almacén de excusas baratas

-Elena (suspira): Está bien, ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Damon: ¿Que qué quiero que hagas sobre qué?

-Elena: Para redimirme de las cagadas que he hecho, dime que es lo que tengo que hacer

-Damon: Perdona, yo no te voy a decir nada, que luego seguro que me culpas diciendo que te he obligado o alguna cosa parecida. Si eres lo suficientemente mayor como para meter la gamba, también lo eres para solucionarlo sola

-Elena: ¡Ya lo tengo! Como lo de Carol te ha dolido de verdad, propongo acabar con ello de una vez por todas. ¡Me la voy a cargar!

(El público se queda en absoluto silencio durante unos segundos, pero de repente, irrumpe en un enérgico aplauso lleno de vítores y celebraciones)

-Damon: Se te podría haber ocurrido antes, así no habría perdido el tiempo en salvarla de los chuchos ni en casi diñarla por el jaletazo del ñarigón

-Elena: Bueno, no te quejes que al menos se me ha ocurrido ahora (a Teddy). ¿Dónde la tienes? Tráemela ya mismo

-Teddy: ¿Estás segura, Helen? Mira que no quiero arrepentimientos ni reclamaciones después, ¿eh?

-Elena: Que no, lo prometo

-Stefan: Vosotros fiaos de ella, que os va a ir de perlas. No hay más que verme a mí, lo que me ha pasado por hacerla caso cuando la llamé el día que cumplió los 18 (Termina sollozando)

-Teddy (al público): ¿Habéis oído algo? Me ha parecido el zumbido de algún moscardón plasta. Tendré que decir a producción que fumiguen esto en cuanto terminemos. (A Elena) Entonces, ¿estás dispuesta a matar a Caroline?

-Elena (con tono firme y decidido): Lo estoy

-Teddy: No se hable más. (A la zona del equipo técnico) Chavales, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. (A su cámara) Señoras y señores, estamos ante uno de los momentos históricos de esta cadena, de hecho, estamos en el 2º puesto del ranking de momentos más vistos, justo debajo del baile descamisado de Damon

(Un miembro de producción lleva una carretilla donde se encuentra Caroline atada y amordazada)

-Teddy: Ponla ahí en el centro, para que se vea bien

-Elena (a Teddy): Tendrás que quitarme todos estos cables, o ¿acaso crees que con la transformación vienen también las habilidades telepáticas de Jean Grey?

-Teddy: Encima con exigencias, después de todo lo que me has hecho esperar tú…

(Henry Saltzman desconecta los cables que tiene Elena. Acto seguido, la Gilbert se levanta y se dirige al centro, justo al lado de la rubia)

-Elena: Venga, dame una estaca. ¡Rápido!

-Damon (señalándose a sí mismo): Teddy, ¿y yo qué?

-Elena: Tranquilo, ya me ocupo yo. (Va hacia Damon y con las manos, arranca las correas que le tienen sujeto. Después, Elena hace una seña hacia Carol) ¿Te gustaría hacer los honores?

-Damon (sonriendo): Siempre es un placer estacar a un protozoo

(Ambos se ponen delante de Caroline y otro miembro del equipo trae un carrito con dardos de madera)

-Teddy: He preferido hacer interesante el momento, así que en lugar de un estacazo directo, vamos a entretenernos un rato. Se trata de que tiréis los dardos mientras la rubia va girando. Y para que todo el mundo tenga la oportunidad, se abre la veda a todo el que quiera participar en volver a la proto un colador. Podéis llamar el teléfono del programa y se os irá poniendo en la lista por orden de llegada

-Damon: ¿Y de nosotros dos (señalándose él mismo y a Elena), quien lanza primero?

-Teddy: Si queréis, podéis hacerlo a la vez

(Ambos se miran de forma maliciosa, y asienten)

-Teddy: Venga, coged un puñado de dardos cada uno, y cuando yo diga, lanzáis. Eso sí, no apuntéis al corazón, que entonces la diversión se acaba pronto)

(Damon y Elena se preparan para lanzar los dardos. La cámara hace un primer plano de Caroline y en ese instante, abre los ojos. En cuanto ve lo que tiene delante, se aterroriza)

-Teddy (a Carol): Por fin vas a tener el protagonismo que estabas buscando. Lástima que no vayas a disfrutarlo. (A Damon y Elena) ¡A la de 1, a la de 2… y a la de 3!

(Los dos tiran sus dardos y estos se clavan en diferentes partes del cuerpo de Caroline. A pesar de tener la boca tapada, se oyen gritos de dolor)

-Teddy: Veo que sigues la misma angry voice de siempre. Menos mal que ya no nos torturarás durante mucho tiempo. (Se pone a escuchar a quien le habla a través del pinganillo) Ah, bien. Sí, dile que vaya viniendo para acá. (A su cámara) Tenemos a un voluntario en camino para probar su puntería, pero si alguien del público quiere hacerlo para ir amenizando el tiempo hasta que venga…

-Rebekah (levantándose): ¡Yo, yo, yo, yo!

(Se acerca a coger dos puñados de dardos y se prepara para lanzar)

-Elena: Oyes, no vale coger con las dos manos, no seas abusona

-Rebekah: Tú te la vas a cargar, déjame al menos agujerearla un poco más

-Stefan: ¡Parad de una vez! ¡No tenéis vergüenza, aprovechándoos de alguien indefenso!

-Rebekah: Eso no te importaba cuando se trataba de las mujeres que camelabas en los años 20. ¡Y no me agües la fiesta, que a la próxima te ponemos a ti también para hacer una competición! (le lanza uno de los dos puñados a Stefan, provocando también gritos de dolor) Bueno, allá voy

(La original vuelve a coger otro puñado en su mano libre y tira los dardos. De nuevo, Caroline grita)

-Teddy: ¡Para que veas lo que es sufrir! ¡Y esto es el principio! (Escucha al pinganillo) Me comunican que está en los estudios nuestro próximo invitado, aunque ya ha estado aquí anteriormente. ¡Demos un fuerte aplauso a Matt Donovan!

-Rebekah (muy sorprendida): ¡¿Viene Matt?! (A Caroline) Te vas a cagar, niñata, ahora solamente falta que llame a Tyler y ya todos tus ex se habrán vengado de ti por lo que les has manipulado

(El público aplaude con efusividad para dar la bienvenida a Matt, quien llega acompañado de Jeremy)

-Teddy (a Matt): Pero, ¿qué mierdas hace el emo aquí? ¿Todavía seguís siendo los siameses emporrados?

-Jeremy: Yo he venido en representación del ultramundo, en especial de Esther. Me ha dicho, palabras textuales, "que no va a permitir que Carol despilfarre la fortuna que ha acumulado Klaus a lo largo de un milenio en un programa a lo Kim Kardashian, pero de sí misma"

-Teddy: Tampoco creo que durase en la parrilla, ni llegarían a terminar el estreno por falta de audiencia. Aparte, ¿qué más da la pasta del jula? Ni que ella fuese a disfrutarla en los spa del más acá. Que la den, esa ha perdido la potestad de opinar en el momento en que se juntó con la zippo y la madre para un plan

-Jeremy: También traigo un mensaje de Rose. En realidad creo que es el mismo que me dijo en el coche aquella vez volviendo a casa, porque volví a oír lo de los habanos y Stefan

-Teddy: Y dale, esta tía es más pesada que un collar de sandías. (Mira al frente) Presta atención, poltergeist cansino, no te vamos a resucitar por mucho que quieras pelotear el Delena, ¿te enteras? Además, ya no hace falta, que a ver si te crees que no sé lo que pretendes, regresar pa volver a chascarte a Damon al mínimo descuido. ¡Una leche pa ti, antes resucito a Andie!

-Matt: Bueno, ¿qué pasa con mis dardos? No puedo entretenerme, que tengo que fichar en un cuarto de hora y antes tengo que ir a casa a poner la lavadora, así está lista para cuando vuelvo del Grill

-Damon: ¿Cómo va a tardar 12h una lavadora? ¿Es que es del cretácico?

-Matt: Muy chistoso

-Damon: Gracias, me lo dicen siempre

-Matt: Es que tiene unos cuantos años y va teniendo sus achaques

-Elena: ¿No me digas que todavía tienes ese cacharro asqueroso de tu bisabuela?

-Matt (muy cabreado): Si tienes algún problema, puedes coger carretera y un mapa para buscar a mis padres y decirles que manden un giro postal con dinero para comprarme una

-Damon (interponiéndose entre Matt y Elena): Take it easy, rubiales. Yo la cambio una vez al mes, así que si quieres puedes venirte a coger alguna de las que hay en el desván

-Stefan (desde su butaca): Lo siento, ya no quedan

-Damon: ¿Cómo que no hay? Si hace dos semanas subí a llevar la última que jubilé y había como unas 20

-Stefan: No sé donde están, solo sé que allí no queda ninguna lavadora

-Damon: Rebekah, ya sabes

-Rebekah (haciendo un compelling a Stefan): Dinos donde están las lavadoras del desván

-Stefan: Se las llevó Klaus para sus mansiones del Caribe

-Damon: ¡Será julandrón! ¡Más le vale no haberme birlado ningún juego de sábanas de seda, porque lo descabezo ahora mismo!

-Rebekah: Mi hermano siempre ha fardado de sus posesiones, pero es más tacaño que El avaro de Moliere. El vestido que le regaló a Caroline para el baile era de la Reina Maria Antonieta, si no de qué iba a ser tan horrible. Y la pulsera de Swarovski es de una joyería de aquí, sino preguntad a la sheriff si no hubo alguna denuncia de robo sobre esa fecha

-Teddy: O sea, que es el típico que tiene la casa ardiendo y si vas pidiendo fuego, se niega a dártelo

-Rebekah: Efectivamente

-Matt: Iros lejos, yo voy a tirar, que se me echa la hora encima

(Todos se apartan para que no les pillen los dardos y finalmente, Matt los lanza y se pira corriendo. El público anima con otro aplauso y a continuación, Jeremy es quien tiene en la mano los suyos para tirar)

-Jeremy: Caroline, no te lo tomes como nada personal, yo sólo sigo órdenes, no soy más que un mandao

-Elena (acercándose a Jeremy): Que sepas que Bonnie se enteró de tu aventura sideral con Anna porque ella se lo largó

-Jeremy (a Carol): ¿Ah sí? Te vas a cagar, usaré mis contactos en el ultramundo para que te trolleen. Enseguida pienso avisar a Anna, que vaya preparando algo para cuando llegues

(Jeremy lanza los dardos, y se puede comprobar que ya no hay huecos libres en el cuerpo de Caroline, salvo la zona del corazón)

-Teddy: Por fin ha llegado el momento, id despejando el escenario. Que se quede Elena solamente. (A la zona técnica) Creo que podemos concederle una última voluntad a la rubia, así que quitadle la mordaza

(Uno de producción se encarga de ello y luego le da una estaca de madera a Elena)

-Damon: Últimas palabras

-Caroline (con ojos hinchados y llorosos): Te quiero, Stefan

(Elena clava la estaca en el corazón de Carol, haciendo que su rostro se vuelva como el mármol agrietado)

-Elena: Qué subnormal, ya podría habernos dicho algún cotilleo que no supiésemos

-Teddy: Genial, un estorbo menos. Ahora nos queda ver qué hacemos con los bipolares (señala a Stefan y Katherine). Pero vamos a tener que hacer un receso, el último, lo prometo


	23. Chapter 23

-Teddy: Y aquí estamos para terminar el programa, así que no quiero más imprevistos. (Mira a la zona de producción) ¿Qué pasa? (Intentando leer el cartel) Vaya letras más pequeñas, sabéis que me he dejado las lentillas en el camerino, podríais hacerlas de un tamaño considerable. (Le dan el mensaje a través del pinganillo) Vale, de acuerdo. Sí, ya me encargo yo de que todo esté listo para cuando venga

-Damon: ¿Ocurre algo?

-Teddy: Estamos en un buen lío. Alguien se debe haber ido de la lengua y la madre de Carol se ha enterado de que la han traído aquí. Me informan de que ha autorizado el despliegue de toda la artillería policial, y están de camino

-Damon: ¿Quién habrá sido el soplón? Si nadie la traga… (Se queda pensando) Un momento, ¿Stefan?

-Stefan: Pero, ¿cómo iba a avisar yo a nadie si llevo atado desde hace horas? ¡Os vais a enterar, pienso contarle todo y ella os lo hará pagar!

-Damon (burlándose): ¡Mira como tiemblo, Stefan! A ti no te cree nadie, ni siquiera tú mismo

-Teddy: Tranquilidad, hay que pensar en algo para que la sheriff no descubra que nos la hemos cargao

-Rebekah: Bueno, la que realmente la ha matado ha sido Elena, los demás solamente nos hemos divertido (sonríe pícaramente)

-Elena: Tú siempre escurres el bulto. Te recuerdo que eres la única que ha tirado dos puñados de dardos

-Teddy: ¡Dejadlo ya, que se nos echa el tiempo encima! No abráis la boca a no ser que sea para aportar algo productivo

-Elena: ¿Por qué no inculpamos a Stefan? Que Rebekah le obligue a declararse culpable del asesinato y listo

-Teddy (a Damon): ¿Ha sido Elena la primera que ha dado una solución, y además que sea buena?

-Elena: Que te den muchito, teddy

-Damon: Hay que elaborar de todas formas una explicación para que Liz se lo trague, porque vale que no tenga mucha idea de cómo furulan los compellings, pero después de todos los asesinatos que he tenido que llevar con ella, tampoco es que no sepa hacer la O con un canuto. (Se queda pensativo unos segundos) Ya está, podemos ponerlo combiando el compelling y el crimen pasional (A Henry) Desata a Stefan, que nos le llevamos para orquestar esto. Rebe, ven conmigo

-Elena: ¿Y a mí me vas a dejar aquí?

-Damon (se acerca a ella y le acaricia la mejilla): Lo siento Helen, pero a no ser que seas una original, no me sirves ahora mismo

-Elena (haciendo pucheros): ¿Qué voy a hacer si viene la madre de Carol?

-Damon: No sé, entretenla un rato. Ponte a llorar, que para ella eres amiga de su hija, y debes fingir que te da pena su muerte. Tampoco es tan difícil, sabes hacerte la mártir perfectamente

-Teddy (a Elena): Has tenido al mejor maestro (señala a Stefan), y ya sabemos que todo lo malo se pega

(Damon y Rebekah se van junto con Stefan a uno de los camerinos. En el plató, Elena está bastante nerviosa y pasea de un lado a otro)

-Teddy: ¿Quieres parar? Vas a hacer un socavón en el suelo como no te estés quietecita

-Elena: Es que no estoy acostumbrada a quedarme en el ojo del huracán. De esa parte se suele encargar Damon y si hay que suplantarme porque es arriesgado, él llama a Katherine para que ponga su pretencioso culo en la línea de fuego

-Teddy: Siéntate enseguida, no sea que aparezca aquí toda la comisaría y te vean con la estaca en la mano

-Elena: ¡Ah sí, tienes razón! (tira la estaca a un lado)

-Teddy (a la zona técnica): Venid alguien a coger la estaca, que como venga esta mujer y la vea ahí, nos empapela hasta el día del juicio

(Retiran la estaca de madera)

-Teddy: Llevádsela a Damon, para que tenga las huellas de Stefan. (A la cámara de enfrente) Pedimos disculpas por este incidente, pero qué le vamos a hacer, la madre no sabe la cantidad de mierda que ha esparcido Carol y es lógico que la noticia no le siente bien

(De repente, irrumpen en el plató numerosos policías y rodean la sala. Entra la Sheriff, con cara de mucha desesperación)

-Liz (gritando): ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA?! (Mira hacia todos lados) ¡CAROLINE! (Se dirige apresuradamente hacia la mesa central) ¡Dime qué habéis hecho con ella, Teddy!

-Teddy (con voz calmada): Relájate, por favor. Cuanto más te alteres, será peor. (Le señala la silla que está al lado) Siéntate, anda. Vamos a traerte un vaso de agua para que te tranquilices y podamos hablar

(La Sheriff se sienta y bebe del vaso que le dan. Enseguida ve a Elena, quien está en su asiento anterior)

-Liz (muy nerviosa): ¡¿Elena, quién ha secuestrado a mi niña?!

(Elena, metida en su papel, comienza a hacer pucheros y balbucear, aunque no se le entiende en absoluto)

-Teddy: Discúlpala, está aún en shock por lo ocurrido

-Liz: ¿Y Damon? Él tiene que saber algo ¿Dónde está?

-Teddy: Verás, ahora mismo se está encargando de ello. ¿Cómo te has enterado de lo que ha pasado?

-Liz: Por una llamada anónima en la comisaría. Alguien avisó de haber visto que sacaban a Caroline de un furgón negro, que estaba atada y amordazada... (empieza a llorar)

-Teddy: ¿Os dio tiempo a localizar la llamada?

-Liz: No, qué va. Colgó enseguida y para colmo, tenía un aparato de estos que distorsionan la voz. ¿Qué quieres decir con que Damon se está encargando de ello?

-Elena (sollozando): Carol… ha… no puedo… (estalla a llorar)

-Liz: ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?! ¡Decídmelo de una vez!

(El teddy saca un paquete de kleenex y lo pone encima de la mesa)

-Teddy (cogiendo de la mano a la Sheriff): Lo siento, Liz. Caroline ha muerto

-Liz (llorando profusamente): ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(El teddy le acerca uno de los pañuelos mientras que la Sheriff no para de llorar. El público está

en completo silencio, con cara de circunstancias. Damon y Rebekah aparecen por el lateral e inmediatamente Liz se lanza a ellos)

-Liz (a Damon): ¿DIME DONDE ESTÁ MI HIJA? ¿QUIÉN HA SIDO? ¿QUIÉN HA SIDO CAPAZ DE MATAR A MI NIÑA?

(Elena, que sigue sentada en la zona del polígrafo, arranca en llanto al oírlo)

-Damon (intentando mantener la calma): Liz, no sabes cuánto lo siento. Yo… no sé qué decir

(Trata de consolarla y se ve que en cierto modo se siente un poco mal por su amiga, pero debe seguir con el plan. Aprovechando que Liz se echó a llorar en sus brazos, Damon avisa mediante gestos que está todo controlado a la vez que pasa su mano por que pelo de la Sheriff repetidas veces)

-Rebekah (algo consternada): Yo estoy que aún no me lo creo

-Liz (entre sollozos): Quiero verla. ¿Dónde está su cuerpo?

-Damon: No Liz, no es el mejor momento. Vamos a hablar primero. Después si quieres, te llevo a verla

-Liz (en tono seco): Damon, quiero verla YA. ¿Quién ha sido el ser desgraciado que se ha atrevido a hacerle esto a mi hija? (Tras unos segundos de silencio) ¿Ha sido ese degenerado de Klaus? Te juro que aunque sea un híbrido original, voy a hacerle lamentar el día en que nació

-Damon: Muchos ya lo lamentamos, créeme. Pero no, no ha sido Klaus. Está fuera de circulación desde hace un tiempo. Tuvimos que disecarle porque estaba amenazando y dando por saco

-Liz: Ese hombre nunca me gustó, por muchos modales que pareciera que tenía. Se lo advertí a Carol Lockwood, pero como ella debe creerse superior, en cuanto la pelotean pierde la poca cabeza que tiene. ¿Y si es alguno de sus lacayos?

-Damon: Psss, no te diría que no

-Liz: ¡Tyler! Puede que no se desengendrase porque siguiera el consejo de Bill y se desvinculase, pero no se tomó bien la ruptura con Caroline y probablemente se habrá vengado de ella. Pobrecita mi niña... (vuelve a llorar)

-Damon: Hombre, el ñarigón a veces es duro de entendederas pero de ahí a cargarse a tu hija... dudo que tenga siquiera la inteligencia de elaborar un plan

-Liz: Es que entonces, ¿quién me queda? (Dándose cuenta de algo) ¡Matt no, me niego a creer que sea él! De todos los novios que ha tenido mi hija, es el único que me gustaba para ella, y lo digo sin ánimo de ofender, Damon

-Damon: No te preocupes, mi historial con las suegras no es que sea muy brillante. Pero mira, lo que ha sucedido no tiene nada que ver con ellos. La persona que ha matado a Carol...

-Elena (gritando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas): !HA SIDO STEFAN! ¡El muy cerdo se la ha cargado, y no hemos podido detenerle!

-Damon: ¡Elena, déjame a mí, ¿vale?!

-Liz (en shock): ¡¿Stef... Stefan?! ¡Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?!

-Damon: Es algo... complicado. Le tenemos retenido en la enfermería, ha habido que chutarle verbena

-Liz: Tráeme a ese malnacido aquí para que me diga en mi cara cómo ha sido capaz de hacer esta atrocidad

-Damon: Liz, te...

-Liz (fuera de sí): ¡QUE ME LO TRAIGASSSSS!

(El teddy da indicaciones para que vayan a por Stefan)

-Liz: Damon, sé que es tu hermano pero te pido que no te metas en esto

-Damon: Comprendo tu situación. Seguro que no hay nadie que haya pensado en borrarle del mapa más que yo

-Liz: No le voy a matar, eso sería demasiado amable para él

(Un segurata entra en el plató tirando de unas cadenas. Stefan va caminando a duras penas debido a la verbena que tiene en su cuerpo. Al comprobar que le cuesta tenerse en pie, la Sheriff ordena que le sienten en el asiento que antes ocupaba. Rápidamente, Elena se levanta y se coloca junto a Damon)

-Liz: Eh tú, esperpento. Abre bien los ojos, no quiero que encima parezca que estoy cogiendo ventaja

-Teddy: Si necesitas captar su atención, permiteme ayudarte. (A Henry) Enchúfale

(Tras volver a conectar a Stefan, el teddy le da a Liz el botón de las descargas. Nada más pulsarlo, la corriente hace despertar de su letargo al pequeño de los Salvatore)

-Liz (al teddy): Ya hablaremos tú y yo acerca de este chisme

-Teddy: Bueno, yo sé que igual roza mínimamente la linea de la tortura, pero si me dejas explicarte...

-Liz: ¿Qué dices? ¡Me encanta! Te lo voy a coger prestado para cuando haya que animar a alguien a cantar

-Teddy: Buenísima idea y te aseguro que el aparato no te defraudará. El padre de Ric ha hecho un excelente trabajo

-Liz (a Henry): ¿Es usted el padre de Alaric? Siento que nos hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias, pero me gustaría que a partir de ahora se uniera a nuestro equipo y así erradicar más eficazmente contra ratas como esta (mira a Stefan con cara de asco).

-Henry: Por todo lo que he estado oyendo de él, será un placer

-Liz: Vamos allá. (A Stefan) Lo primero es lo primero: ¿Cómo te declaras de la muerte de Caroline: inocente o culpable?

-Stefan (de forma rotunda): Culpable

(Damon y Elena, situados detras de la Sheriff, sonríen levemente)

-Liz: ¡Encima ni se molesta en disimular! (Mira hacia el público) ¿Vosotros habéis visto la gran desfachatez que tiene?

(El público muestra su desagrado abucheando a Stefan)

-Liz: ¿Y hay algo que quieras aportar en tu defensa?

-Stefan (mismo tono anterior): No, Carol tuvo el final que se merecía por su traición

-Liz (atónita): ¡¿Traición?! ¡Serás...! (Liz se lanza a por Stefan e intenta ahogarle) ¡Miserable, has sido tú el que ha traicionado a todo el mundo!

-Elena (a Damon): Veo que ella tiene la situación controlada. ¿Podemos irnos? (Damon la mira con cara de pocos amigos) Vale, vale, sólo era un decir, por si colaba

(Damon aparta a Liz de Stefan)

-Liz: ¡Déjame que le dé su merecido!

-Damon: No si a mí me parece muy bien que le des pal ceño, pero tenemos que averiguar el motivo de todo esto. (A Stefan) A ver, sabandija, ¿por qué te has cargao a la Barbie?

-Stefan: Por traicionar la confianza que tenía en ella

-Damon: Pero, ¿qué dices? Si la rubia era la presidenta de tu club de fans... aunque en ese club únicamente estuviesen ella y el jula

-Liz (a Stefan, muy dolida): Sigo sin comprender cómo has hecho algo tan... vil, con todo lo que te hemos ayudado, la cantidad de veces que has dormido en mi casa... eras como un hijo para mí

-Elena: Eh eh, ¿qué es eso de dormir en tu casa?

-Liz: Sí, es verdad. A raíz de la transformación de Carol, Stefan venía de vez en cuando a casa aunque claro, yo no tenía ni idea de la razón por la que venía y me resultaba bastante extraño porque a pesar de que fuese tu novio y tuviese relación con mi hija, como que vi raro que viniese siempre solo y no contigo

-Elena: Bueno, es que en aquella época, Stefan tenía reuniones cladestinas de las que no he sido totalmente consciente hasta hace poco (Mira a Katherine). Y casualmente tienen un denominador común: son con fans suyas

(Liz, que no se había percatado de la presencia de la Petrova, da un respingo al verla. Acto seguido, vuelve a mirar a Elena y viendo que son iguales, pone cara de WTF)

-Liz (muy sorprendida): ¡¿Pero cómo…?!

-Damon: Es una historia un poco larga, si eso te la cuento otro día

-Liz: Tampoco me va la vida en ello, total, ya no me queda nada. Mi pequeñita se ha ido… ¡TODO POR TU CULPA!

(La Sheriff de nuevo se lanza a por Stefan, y Damon vuelve a separarla mientras ella está ahogándole con los cables del polígrafo)

-Liz (a Damon): ¡Suéltame! (A Stefan) ¡¿Quién va a pagarme todas las horas de psicólogo que he perdido contigo escuchando tus problemas?!

-Damon: ¿Más charlas clandestinas, Stefan?

-Liz (algo más calmada): ¿Y se puede saber qué hizo Caroline para que lo consideres una traición?

(Stefan no dice nada. Rebekah se acerca a él y le hace un compelling preguntándole lo mismo)

-Damon (a Liz): A veces mi hermanito se hace de rogar así que en lugar de perder el tiempo esperando a que le dé la real gana de hablar, aceleramos el proceso

-Stefan: Ella intentó interponerse entre Klaus y yo

-Liz (atónita): ¿Qué leches estás diciendo?

-Stefan: La pillé intentando camelarse a Klaus en varios descansos del programa

-Damon (enfadado): ¡Eso es mentira, el jula solamente se pondría ojiplático contigo! (Piensa un momento) A no ser… (A Rebekah, que también le está mirando) Creo que ambos pensamos lo mismo. Adelante

(Rebekah hace otro compelling preguntando a Stefan por las órdenes recibidas de parte del original híbrido)

-Stefan: Klaus me dijo que lamentaba tener que coaccionarme otra vez a ser una marioneta pero la situación le había obligado a hacerlo. No soportaría quedarse forever alone de nuevo y me mandó asesinar a Carol en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. Ella no sospecharía de mí nunca y sería la forma en la que él quedarse encubierto

-Damon: O sea, que realmente el responsable de todo es el esquizofrénico. Él lobotomizó a Stefan para que se cargara a la rubia en un supuesto ataque de celos, cuando realmente el que se carcomía de envidia era él. Supongo que por el acercamiento que habría visto de ella hacia Stefan, se le terminaron de chamuscar las pocas neuronas que le quedasen

-Elena: Pobre Caroline, al final los rubios fueron su perdición

-Liz: ¿Sabéis qué? Me pienso llevar igualmente a Stefan, alguien tiene que pagar la muerte de mi hija y además, sé que si se lo hubiera propuesto, podría haber aguantado la compulsión, que bien que lo hizo cuando Klaus le mandó morderte (señala a Elena). No te ofendas pero, ¿qué tienes tú que no tuviera Caroline?

-Damon: Yo podría hacer una larga lista (Liz le mira enfadada) Perdona, me ha salido así de sopetón

-Elena (a Liz): Sí que me llegó a morder, que para eso tuve que ponerme un pañuelo al día siguiente para ir a clase haciendo el ridículo en pleno septiembre. Pero no te preocupes, porque luego amenazó con convertirme empotrándome contra el Wickery en uno de sus jueguecitos de TSNR con Klaus, así que no me voy a oponer a que le des un rato de mi parte

-Teddy: Todos contentos, entonces. (A Liz) Uno de los seguratas se encargará de llevar a Stefan a la celda que tiene tu familia en los bajos de la comisaría. Si quieres puedes ir adelantándote para ir planeando las múltiples torturas que le vayas a hacer. De todas formas, lamento lo ocurrido

(Liz se va del plató y posteriormente el híbrido de seguridad desata a Stefan, le pone una camisa de fuerza y se lo lleva cogiéndole de uno de los tobillos, dejándole boca abajo. Katherine, que sigue sin poder hablar debido al compelling de Rebekah, ve cómo se llevan a Stefan e intenta soltarse de sus cables)

-Teddy: Animalita, va a resultar después de todo, es la Petrova más hueca de las 3

-Elena: ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?

-Damon: Podríamos volver a encerrarla en la tumba otra vez, que sigue sin saber lo que es esperar 145 años

-Teddy: Tengo una idea mejor. Rebekah, ven aquí

(La original se sienta al lado del teddy y este le habla al oído. Mientras escucha, sonríe y abre los ojos mucho)

-Elena: ¡Oye, que nosotros también nos queremos enterar!

-Rebekah: Tranquila, enseguida lo verás (Se dirige hacia donde está Katherine y comienza a hacerle compelling) A partir de ahora, dejarás de dar la brasa con Stefan y nunca intentarás buscarlo. Te convertirás en la sirvienta de la mansión Salvatore, y la habitación que te pertenecerá será el sótano

-Elena: ¡Esto mola! Dile que jamás vuelva a tirarle los tejos a Damon y que diga dónde tiene su vestuario, que después de toda la mierda que he tenido que aguantar, tengo que resarcirme con creces

-Rebekah: Hecho (Da estas órdenes a Katherine) ¿Alguien más quiere que añada algo? ¿Damon?

-Damon: Así está bien, bastante tormento va a tener con aguantarse el esparcir las feromonas y no poder acosar a Stefan

-Teddy: En cuanto al tema de la comida, ya lo tengo arreglado. Elijah enviará provisiones para que se alimente y no tenga que ir jalando por ahí

-Damon: Perfecto

-Teddy: Por fin, ha llegado la hora de despedirnos. Damos las gracias a todos los espectadores que nos han seguido durante las horas de emisión y también al público que tuvimos. (A los invitados) Y en cuanto a vosotros, espero que no me deis más quebraderos de cabeza

-Damon y Rebekah: Si no hemos hecho nada

-Teddy: Vale, iba solamente por Elena, pero tenía que disimular un poco

-Elena: ¿Nunca vas a dejar de trollearme?

-Teddy: Eso depende de ti, el que me des motivos o no

-Damon: Yo creo que a partir de ahora, sin Stefan y Caroline amargando la vida, igual hasta nos sorprende, teddy (se ríe a carcajadas)

-Elena: Si, tú júntate mucho con él, pero luego no te quejes si el día menos pensado descubres que tienes alguna cámara oculta en casa

-Teddy: Mujer, no ha sido para tanto y además sabes que lo he hecho por tu bien

-Damon: ¿Qué va a pasar con lo del spa?

-Teddy: Nada, me lo voy a quedar yo, que falta me hace desestresarme. Si pensabas que te lo iba a dejar para que fueras con Elena, de eso nada. Te gastas la pasta si quieres, y os vais a algún todo incluido del Caribe o de la Polinesia, que mientras estuve localizando a Katherine, vi unos cuantos que pa flipar en colores

-Elena: O podríamos ir a los dos, total, después con chutar compellings a los profesores para que me aprueben el curso, no tengo que preocuparme más de organizar fiestas bajo las órdenes de la "angry voice" durante el año

-Damon: Me parece bien

(Ambos se despiden del programa y mientras se van, el público les ovaciona)

-Teddy: Señoras y señores, hasta aquí hemos llegado…

-Rebekah: ¿Y conmigo qué pasa?

-Teddy: ¿Aún sigues aquí? Yo creía que te habías ido ya

-Rebekah: Estoy esperando a que me des un regalo, que como tenga que pasarte la factura de todos los compellings que he hecho…

-Teddy: Damon te dio lo del puesto de las animadoras y yo acepto compartir la mitad de la mansión de Klaus, ¿qué más quieres?

-Rebekah: Pues… yo había pensado que me podrías echar una mano con Matt. Sigue estando un poco cabreado por lo del puente

-Teddy: Ah eso, pero vamos, que es un chico que pasado el periodo de refunfuñamiento, actúa con coherencia. De todas formas, tendré alguna charlita con él

-Rebekah: Muchas gracias

-Teddy (a la cámara de enfrente): Ahora sí que sí. Mi último consejo: Poned un teddy en vuestra vida. Buenos días/tardes/noches a todos.


End file.
